


Kiss with Weasel

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, Haron, M/M, 哈榮, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「如果你打算當我的玩伴，而不是僅只一次的話，」紅髮頓了頓，「你可能得忍受我偶爾會失控地喊出哈利的名字。」</p><p>中文字數：76744字（未完）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> 原作小說第五集衍生，Kiss with Weasel的第一篇。介在跩哥、榮恩、哈利之間的故事。

Kiss with Weasel - (1) Unusual

 

跩哥發現事情有點那麼不尋常。

身為葛來分多的學生，榮恩‧衛斯理很少和其他學院的人混在一塊兒，儘管成了級長，紅頭髮的窮鬼還是把大部份的時間留給金紅學院的同寮們，或是偶爾會看見對方斥責低年級學生的模樣。

但是衛斯理並不常跟赫夫帕夫的人在一起，至少他們自入學以後，算過來的這五年之間，跩哥沒見過幾次這樣的情形。

衛斯理與麥米蘭在三樓走廊的角落邊說話。

對跩哥來說，阿尼‧麥米蘭的印象似乎永遠停留在『另一個純血』身上，他曾經聽過麥米蘭到處炫耀自己的家族血統之純正，最少可以追逤到九代以前。  
然而其行為卻與一個擁有血統榮耀的純血並不相符，因為麥米蘭跟麻種方列里是朋友，儘管麥米蘭家族的名稱不如衛斯理那樣臭，不過麥米蘭成為下一個純血叛徒，大概是遲早的事。

這點在麥米蘭的所屬學院就可以看得出來，赫夫帕夫，不論純血還是麻種，通通聚集在這裡，而且麥米蘭還是他們的級長。

級長，這個詞令跩哥發出了個鼻哼，他和衛斯理也都是級長，不過他可沒聽說過有關於其他級長會議的事，很顯然的，衛斯理和麥米蘭不是在討論這類官方事物。

那麼還有什麼？一個秘密社團？反抗魔法部的違法組織？就如同恩不理居所擔心的那樣，而麥米蘭也是成員之一？

跩哥悄悄地走近，想偷聽他們的對話內容，也許能夠得到些什麼資訊，要是能發現任何關於秘密社團的蛛絲馬跡，恩不理居將會大大的獎賞他，史萊哲林也能因此得到更多的分數。

可是事情並沒有朝他預料的地方發展。

跩哥在躲在走廊上的盔甲裝飾後面，觀察著那兩人的一舉一動，接下來，他看見的是衛斯理吻了麥米蘭的嘴，然後很快的分開。

這是怎麼一回事？

跩哥的腦袋因此停止了短暫的思考，衛斯理和麥米蘭？為什麼會是麥米蘭！？

「……你有什麼感覺？」他聽見麥米蘭的聲音傳了過來。

「唔嗯，」衛斯理停頓了一下才回答：「至少不是濕濕的。」

「濕濕的？」麥米蘭擠了個眉，「是誰告訴你接吻是濕的，那個人技術肯定很糟糕。」

「我不知道──」衛斯理的話沒有說完，這次便由麥米蘭主動靠了上去，兩個人渾然不知道他的存在，進行第二次的親吻。

他沒有再聽下去，也沒有跳出來嘲諷，只是一反常態地逃離那個詭異的地方。跩哥聽見自己的跑步聲和呼吸一樣急促，然後他撞到金坦，但是他仍然沒停下，憑著一股勁衝回了史萊哲林的地窖。

他不是很確定那是什麼，兩個男人，出了什麼毛病，居然會把嘴唇黏在一起──

「跩哥！」在跩哥邊拉著自己銀綠色領帶的同時，原先坐在交誼廳沙發上的潘西站了起來，「發生了什麼事嗎？你看上去是一路奔跑回來的。」

跩哥瞥過她一眼，沒有回覆，只是逕自往寢室的方向走去，無視她的疑問，關上了房門。

他靠在門邊，整個寢室裡只有他一個人，他安靜地思考著，這些不尋常的狗屁事。

衛斯理跟麥米蘭什麼時候變成了朋友？葛來分多和赫夫帕夫？他以為那個紅頭髮的窮鬼與對方並不熟悉，印象中在學期初的火車上，衛斯理坐在級長車廂裡，只與麻種格蘭傑說話，至於麥米蘭則是在跟艾寶閒聊，究竟什麼時後進展到了這種關係？

衛斯理為什麼選擇了麥米蘭，卻不是格蘭傑？跩哥回想著衛斯理與格蘭傑平日相處的情況，當然，他沒有忘記爛疤頭波特總是在那兩個人之間。

還是說，衛斯理其實喜歡的是男人？那最起碼也該是爛疤頭波特，或是斐尼干、湯馬斯、甚至隆巴頓……但也不至於是阿尼‧麥米蘭！那個喜歡吹捧自己的另一個麻瓜愛好者！

況且，跩哥一直以為麥米蘭和艾寶在交往。

他捂著自己的心臟，胸口傳來急遽的跳動。他不知道自己為什麼要逃，也許是受不了在那個昏暗的燭光之下，看著那麼驚悚的畫面，真的是非常詭異，而這種詭異的氛圍似乎也感染到了他。

衛斯理瘋了嗎，麥米蘭有什麼好的？喔，是了，麥米蘭是衛斯理的同類，明明都是純血，卻一樣喜歡麻瓜，噁心的臭味相投。

但是為什麼會是麥米蘭？

跩哥的思考成了個迴圈，在那裡打轉著，走不出去。他一定是被那種不尋常的畫面給影響了，或是他也瘋了，胸口巨大的緊窒感幾乎掐死他，胃底酸楚的感覺，好像隨時會吐出來。

衛斯理和麥米蘭，令人作嘔──

這般詭異的情緒直到入夜以後才平復下來。他躺在掛著布幔的四柱大床上，對著頂蓬發呆。

跩哥的指腹輕輕滑過自己的唇瓣，他忽然很想接吻。

第二天中午，跩哥像平常一樣坐在大廳的史萊哲林長桌吃飯。

遠方的衛斯理正在和格蘭傑說話，吃相難看，張嘴的同時還能看見那被嚼爛的菜渣，格蘭傑顯然也有相同的感覺，她皺著眉頭，不贊同地看著對方，而紅頭髮完全不把她的建議放在心上，只是逕自說話，波特在一旁微笑。

這是再平凡不過的景象。跩哥有一搭沒一搭的戳了戳盤子裡的牛肉，然後瞄向了另一端的赫夫帕夫，麥米蘭和艾寶在說話，對面的是方列里。

一切都很正常，衛斯理還是那個衛斯理，繞著波特打轉的臭蒼蠅。然而他昨天晚上看見的，衛斯理與麥米蘭的那個吻，究竟是怎麼一回事？

他有點好奇，此刻和衛斯理在一起的波特與格蘭傑，知不知道衛斯理的小秘密？或是衛斯理早已告訴他們？也許衛斯理只是因為打賭輸了，才去吻麥米蘭的？對了，葛來分多就是這麼無聊的學院，紅髮十分有可能是因為這類原因才會這樣做。

他這樣說服自己，試著別讓自己的視線再停留在那頭紅髮上，他也許能夠把注意力回到他的牛排，而不是盯著那裡。

但是在他劃下一塊牛肉要送進嘴裡時，熱騰騰的肉汁滴到了他的唇，他的腦海卻不受控制地閃過了衛斯理吻上麥米蘭的那一幕。

舔了舔沾到肉汁的嘴巴，跩哥側過頭，看見了坐在他左邊的潘西，產生了一個念頭，他想，他打算吻她。

然後他在她耳邊悄悄地對她說，她笑了。

回到地窖後，跩哥迫不及待地將她按在某個角落，他們接吻。

潘西是熱情的，她主動伸出她的舌頭勾引他，他們糾纏在一塊兒，舌尖碰觸的時候，他有那麼瞬間覺得潘西的臉龐太過乾淨了，沒有半點雀斑。最後他乾脆什麼也不想了，只是啃咬著，直到彼此都喘不過氣，他們才放開對方。

潘西在他的懷裡咯咯笑著，「我喜歡這個，」她眨了眨眼，「事實上，我期待很久了，你呢──」

跩哥沒有回答，他摸過她的黑色頭髮，柔順的，還透著清冷的花香。

他不確定自己喜不喜歡這個，畢竟他吞下了一大堆不屬於自己的口水，這令他有些反胃，他沒有告訴她，但是儘管如此，這也不會是個『濕濕的』吻。

跩哥甚至不知道自己真正渴望的是什麼了，他留下她，回到房裡。他不久前得到了一個吻，男孩和女孩，正常的吻。但是他仍然想要接吻，毫無理由的，也許是因為這個吻實在太過普通。

他忍不住又回想起有關衛斯理與麥米蘭的事，他們有用舌頭嗎？第一次看上去只是輕輕擦過，應該是沒有，那麼第二次呢？他們是否伸出舌頭忘情地舔著對方，就像他跟潘西剛才做過的那樣？

麥米蘭吻衛斯理的時候，是不是聞到了衛斯理口中食物的味道？衛斯理的吻技肯定很差，麥米蘭會喜歡嗎？或是麥米蘭會教衛斯理其他訣竅？

這個問題困擾著他，他沒有辦法專心地完成他的變形學作業。

當天晚上，跩哥甚至夢見了自己與衛斯理親吻的模樣。

衛斯理起先相當抗拒，撇過了紅色的腦袋，就是不願意接受他，他感到相當惱怒，因此他箝制住對方，把紅髮逼到了牆角，壓迫著，然後重重地咬了上去，衛斯理發出吃痛的哀鳴，他更加殘忍地咬著對方的唇瓣，舌頭吸附著彼此。

接著牆壁突然動了，變成一株巨大的植物，把他們一口吞下，波特出現在那裡，對著植物施咒。

跩哥倏地睜開眼睛，他從夢裡清醒，手指再度撫上自己的唇，他與衛斯理的接吻了，梅林啊，這真是可怕，唯一值得慶幸的是對象至少不是麥米蘭，雖然衛斯理也好不到那裡去。

他實在太過在意。

 

※

 

進入二月以後，天氣還維持在濕冷的狀態。

跩哥有時候會在級長夜巡時看見衛斯理獨自一人的身影，偶爾格蘭傑會在旁邊，但大多數的情況，格蘭傑是和衛斯理分頭行動的。

麥米蘭很少和衛斯理見面，至少跩哥這段時間下來並不常看見那名赫夫帕夫級長與葛來分多級長走在一塊兒。

他時不時會覺得自己大概是看錯了，衛斯理和麥米蘭的吻──怎麼想都不是真實發生的事，而且他當下沒有站出來確認，說不定真的只是個幻覺，也有可能是誰對他下了什麼魔法。

就在他能夠釋懷的時候，事情又有了點變化。

契機是當他走在走廊上聽見了無人教室傳來的聲響。  
現在早已過了門禁時間，各個學院的學生理應都回到了自己所屬的交誼廳或寢室裡，不該還有人在外頭逗留。

所以在教室裡的只有兩種情況，一種是還沒回自己學院內的普通學生，另一種就是和跩哥一樣、能夠行使夜巡權力的級長。

如果是第一種，他將會知道是哪些學生在作怪，若是史萊哲林們，他會放過對方一馬，換作是其他學院的學生，他會把對方抓去給飛七處分。

至於第二種情況，這是跩哥比較期待的，除了潘西以外，他對其他級長一向都沒什麼好感，因此他可以藉著這個機會，報告恩不理居，他們的學校總督察。

他輕輕推開門，並自縫隙間窺探著。

不同的地點，卻同樣的昏黃燭光，以及同樣的兩個男孩。

但是這次可不只是簡單的一個吻。

衛斯理面對著麥米蘭，而他們的下身是緊貼，兩人的手扶握在那裡，交互摩擦著，發出了猥褻的聲響。

跩哥幾乎無法相信自己的眼睛，他磅一聲打開了門，巨大的碰撞聲讓麥米蘭與衛斯理同時停止了動作，看著他。

「這是在搞什麼鬼？」他聽見自己的聲音，帶著些顫抖，然而事實上他並沒有在思考什麼，因為他的腦海幾乎成了空白。

他們對於跩哥的出現是驚訝的，麥米蘭驚慌地退後一步，這讓他們下半身分開了，然而性器仍然勃起著，這讓他反感的皺了個眉。

相對於麥米蘭的窘迫的模樣，衛斯理顯然也好不到哪裡去。紅髮的雙頰泛紅，但卻擺出了凶惡的表情，對他說道：「這與你無關，馬份。」

「與我無關，噢，當然。」他重覆了這句話，現在的他想不了太多，只是感覺胃袋正在下墜，「但我是一名級長，我想，這與我的職務有關。」

「我們也都是級長。」麥米蘭說話了，並且走上前一步。

「是的，」跩哥看見那暗紅色的肉塊隨著主人的動作而晃動，令人反胃，「兩個麻瓜愛好者，互相手淫，而且都是級長。」

「才怪，我不是麻瓜愛好者。」麥米蘭反駁他。

「閉嘴，麥米蘭。」他無意識地將一隻指頭摸到了自己的級長徽章下的字母，「你們什麼時候才會認知到，如果我想，我會把這些通通報告給學校總督察？」

麥米蘭噤了聲，沒有再說話。跩哥聽過麥米蘭與其他人的相處態度，虛榮，重視分數，而且誇大不實。

他的目光移到了衛斯理身上。紅髮低下頭，沒有像平常一樣咒罵他，實在太過反常，這讓他覺得不適應。

他的眼珠轉了轉，等待著紅髮開口，可是什麼也沒發生，這間空教室陷入了短暫的沉默之中。

說話啊，衛斯理！你就不能說點什麼嗎？

跩哥急切望著紅髮，而紅髮就像是覺得自己的破鞋子很漂亮似地，只是盯著，一言不發。他的視線往下移的時候，他也注意到了衛斯理的性器，在淡色的恥毛下被包覆著。

胃下墜的感覺又回來了，並且他的腦袋像是調製中的魔藥，混亂而且黏稠成團，他應該做點事，他不喜歡這種太過鮮明的奇怪感受。

「好吧，麥米蘭，」跩哥開口打破了這股詭異的尷尬氣氛，但是在發出聲音後，他察覺自己的語調有那麼些不穩定，他沒去想這是為什麼，只是試著壓低了音量，讓它聽起來別那麼可笑：「我想你的眼睛可能有什麼問題，你知道你是和一個衛斯理在搞嗎？」

麥米蘭困惑地眨眨眼，看了看紅髮，再看了看他：「所以？」

「紅頭髮、雀斑、醜陋。」他的視線停留在衛斯理身上，「而且渾身散發麻瓜臭，啊，我忘了，這點你也是一樣的。」

他本來有那麼點希望紅髮會因此被激怒，然而衛斯理還是那副死樣子，看著那早該被放進博物館裡展示的二手皮鞋。

「榮恩並不醜，」麥米蘭驚訝地說，「紅頭髮和雀班，這些都是相當迷人的，雖然不如我的金黃色頭髮好看──」

跩哥翻了個白眼，麥米蘭對衛斯理的讚美讓他的胃又下沉了幾吋，他才不在乎麥米蘭怎麼借由誇讚衛斯理來吹捧自身長相，重點是他們怎麼廝混在一塊的！

「……你們在交往？」當他這麼問的時候，便發現自己的手指末端正在漸漸變涼，濃烈嘔吐的感覺在下墜的胃裡宣示著它的存在。

「不。」紅髮搶先開口，抬起頭，看著跩哥的眼睛：「我們沒有在交往。」

原本以為紅髮的異常沉默會持續下去，但顯然跩哥的這個問題觸動到了對方的某根神經，無法再保持安靜。

「這只是個遊戲。」紅髮又說道，凝視著跩哥的藍湖色眼眸裡帶著某種堅定的色彩，「我們覺得很有趣，僅此而已。」

跩哥幾乎以為自己是第一次認識眼前的窮鬼，他們入學的第五個年頭，他從沒有看過這樣的榮恩‧衛斯理。

他的眼神走到了麥米蘭身上，麥米蘭聳聳肩，然後回答：「和他說的一樣。」接著麥米蘭自膝蓋上拉起了褲腰，跩哥才注意到麥米的性器已經不再腫脹了。麥米蘭穿上了褲子，輕輕地拍了拍沾到灰塵的地方，像是什麼事也沒發生般。

跩哥的目光回到了紅髮身上，他很難去描述自己現在的感受，他只知道這裡的燭光很昏暗，氣氛詭異，使得他也變得奇怪，巨大的空洞感隨著嘔吐的意念在侵蝕著他。

「嗯，再這樣僵持著似乎不是什麼好主意，我想我該走了。」麥米蘭擺了擺手，「榮恩，晚安。」

「晚安。」紅髮回應道。

麥米蘭在紅髮的耳邊悄聲說了點話，跩哥疑似聽見了『聚會』這個單字，但是他已經失去了對這類事情的敏銳性，嚴格上說來，自從看到這幕以後，他便不再掌握著原先的靈敏思想。

甚至麥米蘭走的時候，跩哥都沒有出言阻嚇。

他所能做的只是看著紅髮，並且去釐清這種不適感，他從來沒有過的，一種強烈的酸楚在胃袋裡堆積。

跩哥不知道紅髮的心思，他從前沒興趣，而現在卻希望得到答案，好像他的感覺會隨著紅髮的應答而有所改變似的。

麥米蘭的腳步聲已經聽不見了，但是他跟紅髮衛斯理還杵在這兒。

「波特和格蘭傑知道嗎？」他開口，對象當然是教室裡的紅髮。

紅髮的淡金色睫毛在燭火下閃著奇異的光茫，「……這真的不關你的事，馬份。」

又來了，胃袋下墜的感覺十分不好受，跩哥看著紅髮有些疲憊的表情，深沉的無力感向他襲來，他卻與之相反地勾起了嘲弄性的笑容。

「我打賭他們不知道。」跩哥說，他笑著，但是他不確定他是不是真的想笑：「也許我該好心地提醒他們，榮恩‧衛斯理是個噁心的同性戀。」

「我不是同性戀。」衛斯理反駁道：「我說過了，這只是個遊戲，換作是女孩子的話，會有懷孕的風險。」

「你不該轉移談話方向的，衛斯理，」跩哥說：「我想重點是在波特和格蘭傑，他們可能會很吃驚……」

話還沒說完，衛斯理便向他撲了過來，他還沒做好心理準備，因此摔倒在地板，衛斯理就跨坐在他的身上壓制著，居高臨下地看著他。

「如果你說出去，」紅髮的手握成了一個拳頭，舉起來威嚇著：「我會揍得連你爸都不認得你。」

跩哥本想嘲笑對方，他才不怕這種拙劣的威脅，而且發誓他絕對會告訴爛疤頭和麻種，甚至是全霍格華茲的學生──

然而他卻看見紅髮赤裸的下半身，緊緊地貼著他，平袒的小腹下方是淡紅色的恥毛，前刻還昂首的粉紅色性器已經失去了興致，垂軟在那裡，還沒完全退去包皮的部位顯得有些可愛。

紅髮的臀部就在他的褲襠正上方，僅僅隔著一層布料而已，溫熱的體溫傳導了過來，他甚至能感覺到對方臀瓣的圓潤曲線，或是更深入的……

一股熱流自他的腦門，沿著背脊竄流而下，全部聚集到他的會陰處，那個被衛斯理騎著的地方。

紅髮顯然也感覺到了異樣之處，露出了不可致信的表情：「天啊，馬份，你──」並且放下了拳頭，「你該不會──你──勃起了──」

跩哥感到某種程度上的懊惱，「閉嘴，和男人做愛的傢伙。」

「嘿，」紅髮跨坐著他抱怨道：「被男人騎在身上就勃起的可不是我。」

「滾開，鼬鼠！」跩哥感覺他的雙頰微微發熱，這讓他丟臉，並且一把推開了騎在他身上的紅髮。

被推的紅髮索性站起了身，但是這只是讓跩哥能夠更看清楚對方的跨下，在恥毛覆蓋下的陰莖，以及順著曲線所及的股溝。

跩哥跟著爬了起來，他的身體亦同樣燥熱。

紅髮露出了有些得意的笑容，「你現在還打算四處宣傳嗎，嗯？我也能把你對男人勃起的事告訴所有人。」

他看著那樣的紅髮，明明是個相貌平凡的男人，可笑的紅頭髮和髒兮兮的雀斑，在燭光陰影下卻有種說不出的性感，甚或令人產生了欲望，而他的性器忠實地反映了他的感受。

「聽起來很公平。」跩哥咽了口口水，「只有一個問題──」他的眼睛忍不住盯著紅髮的性器官，是那樣地有吸引力，「──為什麼是麥米蘭？」

「什麼？」這次換紅髮皺起眉頭，不解地看著他。

「我是指，」跩哥看見紅髮呼吸時，陰莖也會跟著頻率作小小地晃動，「你有其他選擇的，比方說──波特？」

「不要是哈利。」紅髮的眼簾垂了下來，金色的睫毛在眼角落下幾卷陰影。

跩哥對於紅髮的落寞的語調感到有些困惑，但是在他開口前，對方又說話了。

「只要不是葛來分多的人都行。」紅髮說著，「我不想被哈利知道。」

不想被爛疤頭波特知道？為什麼？衛斯理和波特不是朋友嗎？

「而且，阿尼跟我都是級長。」紅髮接著說，並且將雙手抱在胸前，撇頭看著教室的角落，「好吧，我得承認這個身份還挺方便的，不是嗎。」

就因為阿尼‧麥米蘭不是葛來分多而且還是名級長？衛斯理對玩伴的要求只是這麼回事？

也就是說，不是葛來分多，又恰好是名級長就行了？

「你有沒有考慮過其他同年級的──」跩哥的目光停留在衛斯理的身上，他的身體維持在一種不可壓抑的興奮狀態下，「安東尼‧金坦或是──」

他沒有把話說完，但是這其中的暗示卻相當明白。

霍格華茲只有四個學院，排除掉六、七年級的選擇，同為五年級的男性級長，除了衛斯理本身、赫夫帕夫的麥米蘭、雷文克勞的金坦之外，就只剩下──

「你？」紅髮看起來相當驚訝。

跩哥沒有點頭，只是直直地盯著對方的臉。

「你在開玩笑？」紅髮詢問的口氣表現出了對跩哥話裡的懷疑，跩哥當然明白這不是毫無根據，他們從小認識到現在，從來都不在同一邊，會感到不信任也是理所當然的事，只是這還是令跩哥覺得不怎麼高興。

「衛斯理、衛斯理，」跩哥走近了對方一步，「我剛剛才發現，你裸露出來的部份還挺火辣的，」他又瞄到了那個可愛的性器，以及感覺著自己膨脹的下體，「雖然你是個骯髒的窮鬼，不過只是玩一玩的話，那倒沒什麼關係。」

「……憑什麼呢？」紅髮也同樣打量著他，「我想我有否決權。」

「為什麼不？」跩哥不喜歡紅髮拒絕這個提議，麥米蘭哪一點比他好，「聽著，我完全符合你的條件，我是史萊哲林級長。」

「喔，你當然是。」紅髮聳了聳肩，「可是我沒理由和你混在一塊，你知道的，我們討厭彼此。」

該死的，他可沒有比現在更討厭紅髮衛斯理過！

「是的，我們討厭彼此。」跩哥又跟著說了一次，他的心底泛起了莫名的空虛感，然後他想起了紅髮的前一個回答，他道：「正因為如此，波特跟本不會起疑，不是嗎？」

雖然不清楚原由，但衛斯理似乎被這個說法給打動了。紅髮眨了眨眼，眼底有幾分贊同。

「你說的似乎有那麼點道理。」紅髮換了種眼神重新評價著他。

跩哥不知道為什麼他會這麼做，似乎打從他無意間看見那個吻開始，就一直在期待些什麼，關於眼前的這個紅髮衛斯理，一個他取笑了快五年的窮鬼。

當他目睹衛斯理與麥米蘭手淫的那幕時，他的腦袋空白無法思考，也許還有一閃而過的念頭，伴隨著胃下墜時酸楚感的，是他能取代麥米蘭站在那裡，跟紅髮發生關係。

他無法忽略現正發熱的下半身，所以他又靠近了一小步，這次他們的距離真的非常接近，他甚至能感受到對方的氣息，透著蜂蜜與巧克力的甜味，又有一股青草的香氣。

跩哥把自己的唇貼了上去，就像之前麥米蘭對衛斯理做過的，或是他自己對潘西做的那樣。衛斯理的嘴唇比想像中的更柔軟、更溫暖，有著甜甜的果香，或許是水果糖的香味，誰在乎呢，總之他很喜歡這個。

他施了一點壓力頂在舌尖，把舌頭滑進對方的嘴裡，勾勒著屬於彼此的舞步，隨著唾液的潤滑以及口腔黏膜進行著，發出了水聲，悅耳的，色情的。

然後他感覺到對方的手已經滑到了他的皮帶上，跩哥阻止，他比較喜歡自己動手，因此變成他自己解開了褲襠，掏出挺立多時的陰莖。

他們的下半身一起暴露在空氣中，龜頭相頂著，四隻手包裹住那裡，交互摩擦著。

他們的唇分開來了，喘氣的同時感覺到了在手裡逐漸膨脹的另一個人的性器，不規則的頻率刺激了這個碰觸，接著與掌心的溫度融在一起，滑溜溜的男性象徵是奇妙的，他們蠕動著，敏感的海綿體硬挺而且有富有熱度。

跩哥不禁問起自己究竟在幹什麼，為什麼每當他面對紅髮時，總是一次又一次的失常呢？難道真的是燭光太過昏暗，而氣氛詭異，也把他變得不尋常了嗎？

他感覺到肉莖底下跳動的血液，隨著他們的摩擦速度在運行。然後他感受著紅髮的鼻息，他們靠得這麼近，反而看不清楚對方鼻頭上的雜亂雀斑，只能憑感覺來辨認每一個動作。

一股暖意與血液一同流竄，他的腦中有片刻的停頓，然後他們都射了精，噴灑在對方的手上，分辨不出哪些是自己的，那些是對方的精液。

剛射精的陰莖格外敏感，所以任何不小心的碰觸，都會有相當特別的感受。紅髮和他一樣小心翼翼的避開了其他接觸，但是在行為上卻比他邋遢許多，跩哥從外袍口袋裡掏出手帕擦了擦手，紅髮卻只是用衣襬隨隨便便擦掉那些白濁體液。

「幸好你沒有弟弟。」跩哥嫌惡地皺了皺眉，「否則他們得穿上沾著你精液的髒衣服。」

「誰知道呢。」紅髮漫不經心地回答，「也許比爾也用這件衣服擦過其他東西，只是我不知道罷了。」

他哼聲，誰會記得衛斯理身上的二手衣服是哪個哥哥穿剩的。

他們的鼻息仍然交雜在一塊兒，粗喘著氣，能聽見對方的呼吸聲，以及彼此身體還沒平穩下來的起伏感。

跩哥忽然很想再吻一次眼前的淡紅色嘴唇，他貼了上去，出其不意的，再很快分開。

衛斯理對他的舉動看上去有那麼些驚訝，不過沒有持續太久，而且沒有發問。

他想起當衛斯理與麥米蘭接吻時，衛斯理說的那句話，有關於一個『濕濕的』吻。

「是誰告訴你的？」跩哥問。

「告訴我什麼？」紅髮反問，顯然並沒有抓到跩哥的問題點。

「『濕濕的』，」跩哥說：「是誰告訴你，接吻會是濕濕的？」

「你怎麼──」紅髮臉紅了，連著耳根一起，「你是聽誰說──」

「我是無意間看到的，」跩哥回答，語氣有些彆扭，他自己也注意到了：「你跟麥米蘭接吻，老實說，你們還做過很多次了，對吧。」

「呃，」紅髮側過頭，盯著牆角看，「接吻的問題是第一次，在那之後……唔，也許是，呃，不過……」

跩哥挑了個眉，他只是隨口說說，但是衛斯理的答案表示，跟麥米蘭發生的關係超過兩次以上，不知為何，胃裡沉著酸楚的又湧上來了。

「好吧，」紅髮嘆了口氣，然後對他說：「是哈利。哈利告訴我，他的初吻是濕濕的。」

所以，爛疤頭得到的第一個吻？但這和衛斯理有什麼關係？是因為這樣才產生了好奇心，還是朋友間的競爭關係？

跩哥的心裡浮現各種答案，但是他沒有說出來，只是安靜地等待衛斯理把話說完。

「如果你打算當我的玩伴，而不是僅只一次的話，」紅髮頓了頓，「你可能得忍受我偶爾會失控地喊出哈利的名字。」

喀噹一聲，跩哥覺得自己似乎遺漏了某個部份，而且是最重要的那部份。

他啞啞地開口，正要說點什麼，卻看見紅髮伸出食指碰在他的唇上。梅林啊，那可是剛才摸過他們陰莖的手，而且說不定還碰過麥米蘭的。跩哥的腦袋有點混亂，他沒有辦法準確地去說話了，他的重點該放在衛斯理的手還是衛斯理的心態？

「我知道你想說什麼，但你最好還是閉上嘴巴。」紅髮續道：「雖然阿尼有時讓人厭煩，可是至少他還會裝作什麼都沒聽見。」

沒聽見什麼？哈利‧波特的名字？在衛斯理高潮的時候？

見鬼，這表示──

跩哥這次真的說不出話了，也許麥米蘭從最開始就不是核心，衛斯理真正的在乎的對象，喔，是了，不會錯的。

這次跩哥感受到了最強烈的酸楚翻騰著他的胃，空虛與痛苦同時壓迫著他的胸口，他真的不知道為什麼會這樣，這種不該出現的情感波濤幾乎把他捲走，他從沒想過，衛斯理的回答對他有這麼巨大的影響力，他就要被淹沒。

該死的，這簡直就像──

「所以，你真的確定？」紅髮移開了手指，問話的同時，藍湖色的眸子平靜地像什麼事也沒發生，從頭到尾只有他，被這不尋常的氣氛給操弄著。

他或許該搖搖頭，說聲『嘿，你白痴嗎，如果只是個遊戲那還好說，但是當個代替品？我才不幹。』

但是他的喉嚨卻發出了完全不一樣的音節，當他意識到時，「是我建議你換伴的，不是嗎？」這句話，已經冒了出來。

「噢，是啊。」紅髮衝著他笑了笑，這是衛斯理第一次對他笑，就像平常對波特展露出來的那樣，「那就這麼說定了，晚安。」

晚安。  
他沒有說出口，只是在心底悄悄地回應著，看著紅髮套好了褲子，目送著那個如火燄般的背影離去。

也許所有的事情，都有點那麼不尋常，在這個昏黃的燭光下，他終於明白自己長久以來所渴望的究竟是什麼。

 

TBC


	2. Self Deception

Kiss with Weasel – (2) Self Deception

 

榮恩的心情有那麼點陰鬱，就像是今天的天氣。

五年級的情人節同時是他們的活米村參觀日，但是他沒辦法和其他人一起去那裡，只因為一個滑稽的理由，葛來分多的魁地奇練習。

莉娜已經打定主意要把他們困在球池一整天，誰也逃不了。只是現在的榮恩失去了對魁地奇的興趣，不過並不是全面的，他還是很喜歡這項運動，然而他沒有自信能夠做到最好，換句話說，他糟透了。

他咬著煎蛋，沒有說什麼話。

貓頭鷹送信來了，它們總是在這個時候飛過來，榮恩沒在裡頭看見小豬，也沒有哈利的嘿美，不過卻有隻陌生的褐色貓頭鷹，丟了封信在妙麗的眼前。

妙麗急切地撕開那封信，並且自言自語地說了些什麼，榮恩沒有仔細聽，他的想法不在那兒。

「哈利，」妙麗快速地閱讀了信封裡的羊皮紙，然後說：「這件事真的很重要，你今天中午能不能在『三根掃帚』和我碰面？」

榮恩抬起頭，他不再只盯著盤子裡的半個煎蛋。因為妙麗叫了哈利的名字，榮恩的注意力也毫無理由地跟了上去。

「這……我不知道，」哈利有些遲疑的開口，榮恩把視線轉到了身旁的黑髮男孩上，聽見那個再熟悉不過的音調，用不確定的口吻說了：「張秋也許會要我陪她一整天，我們沒說要去哪裡。」

「那，你就帶她過來好了，」妙麗的說詞有幾分強勢：「可是你會來吧？」

榮恩再度低下了頭，他把目標放在盤子另一邊的培根。

他的眼角餘光看見哈利點頭同意，然後妙麗急急忙忙的離他們而去。

對榮恩而言，這是一個很難受的早晨。

他早就知道哈利將會與張秋共渡今天，一年一度的情人節，所有人都很期待的活米村參觀日。  
他是哈利最好的朋友，在張秋邀請哈利的那天晚上，他就已經從當事人的口中聽到全部了。

他什麼也不能做，只是僵硬地擺了個笑容，替他最好的哥們加油。

榮恩又再一次地失望了，對他自己。

他當然清楚哈利是抱著什麼樣的心情在看張秋的，也許他比妙麗察覺得更晚，雖然遲鈍了點，但是他不是個笨蛋。

張秋的帶給他第一印象是個有著東方色彩的女孩子，她是雷文克勞的搜捕手，和哈利在賽場上曾經有過激烈的角鬥。  
那時榮恩並沒有真的注意到她，對他而言，她只是優秀的球員，但是那不算什麼。

他對她的真正記憶，是在張秋表明了她喜歡特茲丘龍捲風隊以後。榮恩是有偏見的，他一向認為這隊球隊相當糟糕，而他們的支持者多半是膚淺且空泛，只不過是贏了幾場球賽，才被盲目地崇拜著，跟本稱不上是熱愛魁地奇。噢，好吧，她似乎從小就是他們的球迷，和某些盲目崇拜者不太一樣。

無論如何，這都沒什麼關係，張秋不在他的生活圈內，他對她沒有什麼好在乎的。

哈利的看法屬於哈利，不屬於榮恩，就算哈利對張秋抱有好感，不代表他也必須去喜歡一個龍捲風迷。

然而那個女孩卻完全改變了他的生活。

那是發生在聖誕假期前的事，在鄧不利多的軍隊聚會結束以後，他和妙麗先回到葛來分多交誼廳內，哈利卻比他們晚到了半個小時。

他隨口問了問哈利幹什麼去了，其實沒有太大的意義。當時的哈利表情看上去十分古怪，似笑非笑的表情帶著三分靦腆與七分得意。妙麗輕快地猜測這與張秋有關，而他只是在旁邊竊笑。

對男孩子來說，追求女孩的話題總是最有趣的那個。他那時候已經知道哈利對張秋的情意，身為哈利最好的朋友，也曾經用過這個話題來調侃他。

可是榮恩不知道，當哈利承認與張秋接吻時，自己卻會受到一個這樣的打擊。

他驚異地站起身，打翻了墨水，黑色液體濺倒在地毯上，把整個交誼廳弄得一團糟。

他發出粗魯的笑聲，還有些勝利時擺出的小動作，不管是哪一種，通通都誇張過頭。他甚至不知道為什麼要那樣做，好像如果不這麼做，內心的某個部份就會因此消失。

接著他指責妙麗與喀浪的通信──他曾經以為自己也許喜歡妙麗，但這只是為了抒發淤積在胸口的巨大壓力，完完全全的牽怒行為。

當下榮恩明白了，哈利‧波特，他最好的朋友，在他心裡的份量，不單單只是個朋友。

「你去不去？」哈利的聲音在他耳邊響起，榮恩回過神來，看見身旁的哈利正看著自己。

榮恩搖搖頭，他想讓自己看上去好一點，可是那跟本是不可能的事。

「我連活米村都進不得。」他回應，「莉娜要練習一整天，希望有點幫助，我們是我所見過最爛的球隊。」並且把嘴裡的食物吞下，「你應該看看洛坡和寇克，他們好慘，比我更爛。」接著便忍不住重重地嘆了口氣：「我不懂莉娜為什麼不乾脆讓我退出算了。」

「那是因為只要你能進入狀況，你的表現就會很好。」哈利的回答聽起來帶著幾分煩躁，他注意到了，因此閉上了嘴。

之後的閒聊有些零散，尷尬的氣氛籠罩在他們之間。榮恩不確定只有自己這樣覺得，還是哈利也有相同感覺。

當他們的分別時，彼此的聲音都有些冷峻。

他往球池的方向走去，但是才走了幾步，又忍不住回頭，看著那個有些瘦小的背影。

榮恩意識到自己不應該如此粗心的，哈利和他一樣喜歡魁地奇，但是卻被恩不理居給禁賽了，他在對方面前抱怨有關訓練的事情，真的是太過不恰當了，好比在炫耀什麼，雖然他完全沒有這個意思。

他在感情上不是個敏銳的人，也一向不懂得琢磨別人的心思，他總是這樣，所以才會連自己的情感也忽略了。

榮恩的爸爸在耶誕節前發生了意外，被送進聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院，他還來不及思考有關哈利與張秋的事，事情就發生了，並且佔據掉他大部份的腦袋。

他是第一個發現哈利做惡夢的人，他搖醒了說著夢話的哈利，然後哈利告訴他，他的父親被攻擊，他的兄弟們和他一起被送回布萊克大宅，等待更進一步的消息。

那整個晚上真的很難熬，他不敢說話，弗雷和喬治也是，榮恩把自己蜷曲在沙發裡，用手抱著頭，或是膝蓋，腦袋裡閃過很多東西，不管是清醒還是睡覺，他覺得自己快要一分為二，有關於爸爸的傷勢，有關於哈利的吻，有關於他自己的心情。

直到亞瑟出院以後，情況才好轉一些，至少榮恩不用再煩惱他爸爸的問題。

他的念頭總是會不由自主地重回到哈利與張秋的親吻上，一個濕濕的吻，因為張秋哭了，所以哈利的初吻是濕的。

榮恩變得很想接吻，不要是任何一個姨媽或嬸嬸的，他才不會承認他的初吻是給了牡丹姑婆！

他只是希望自己能夠和哈利站在同一個位置，不需要任何理由，他就是想要。

然後阿尼完成了他的這個願望。

起先是發生在級長夜巡時間，榮恩與阿尼碰頭了。他們雖然不是特別要好，但絕對不會陌生。除了他所屬的葛來分多，阿尼可以說是榮恩比較熟悉的赫夫帕夫，記得三年級的時候，他還曾經向阿尼確認過妙麗的上課狀況，阿尼跟妙麗都有選修麻瓜研究學。除此之外，阿尼還是鄧不利多軍隊的成員。

由於這個緣故，他們走在一塊，閒聊了起來。

榮恩隨口丟了個問題給阿尼，一個真正的吻，會是什麼樣的感覺。

他也許是問錯人了，眾所皆知，阿尼‧麥米蘭是個喜歡賣弄知識的人。阿尼告訴榮恩，接吻的感覺非常美妙，也許榮恩該親自試一試，而且阿尼表示能夠在這方面給他建議。

所以他們親吻了，在夜晚的走廊上。

瘋狂的想法就像個可怕的毒瘤，一旦產生了，便會在腦海裡無限擴大，並且侵蝕掉所有的意志。

榮恩似乎迷上了接吻，這很有趣，因為每當他這麼做時，他可以不用再臆想著哈利與張秋的吻，那些從來沒看過的景象也不會再在腦海裡播放，他在親吻之中什麼也不必思考，只要去感受就行了。

有時候他會情不自禁地呢喃出哈利的名字，第一次時他覺得丟臉，但是阿尼只是挑個眉，沒有說什麼，裝作毫不知情，儘管赫夫帕夫級長是個愛誇耀的傢伙，卻很體貼。

然後他們愈做愈多，變得一發不可收拾。

他們好奇性，以及性愛。他們不可能找個女孩做愛，榮恩不清楚阿尼，可是至少榮恩沒有對象，如果他能把對妙麗的感覺再堅持久一點，也許事情會簡單許多。  
然而榮恩很清楚，當哈利在他心裡的地位不再只是朋友後，也就意味著妙麗變成了他青澀過往的書頁。

他們替對方手淫，撫摸一個不屬於自己的男性生殖器，只因為好玩，好幾次。

「嘿，榮恩。」金妮出現在榮恩的身邊，他因此想起，現在他們正在球池裡，今天將會浪費一整天在訓練上。

榮恩在心裡嘆了口氣，他想葛來分多隊早就玩完了。

換好隊服以後，他和金妮一起飛了幾圈，做個簡單的熱身，把狀態都集中在這之上。

在他們飛了某一圈之後，榮恩看見哈利的身影，黑髮男孩旁邊的是黑髮女孩，親暱的走在一起，而且那個位子似乎永遠不會換成紅髮的。

榮恩聽見小小的嘆息聲，他轉過頭，看見金妮泫然欲泣的臉。

他知道金妮從小就崇拜哈利，但是他不確定金妮對哈利的感覺，只是出於偶像破滅，還是跟自己一樣，完全的心碎。

哈利與張秋會在情人節這天幹什麼呢？去三根掃帚喝奶油啤酒，再到蜂蜜公爵裡挑巧克力？他們是否會手挽著手，女孩會不會把頭靠在男孩的肩上？或是他們又將親吻，並且這次不會是濕濕的了。

他似乎把哈利跟妙麗的約定給拋在一旁了，因為不管哈利是否去赴約，張秋能夠在這天霸占著哈利，仍是個事實。

榮恩從來都是遲鈍的，他比妙麗晚發現哈利的心情，更是直到後來才察覺自己的本心。

秋，秋，這個名字從來沒有這麼令人厭惡過，甚至是知道她支持龍捲風隊時，也不曾如此討人厭。

光是看著那裡，他的眼睛就有點乾澀。該死的，他跟本不希望自己表現得如此娘娘腔，他不該去注意那裡，那是他最好的哥們，他該祝福他。

榮恩壓低自己的高度，直到他不會再看見他們為止，然後回到了三個球框前。

莉娜打開球箱，搏格像個解開束縛的野獸，首先飛了出來。接著是兩顆快浮，最後是金妮將要尋找的金探子。

尋找金探子，那個本來該是哈利的位置。

榮恩曾經因為被選上魁地奇隊而興奮不已，他知道自己將與哈利飛翔在一起，他們能夠共同創造葛來分多隊的奇蹟。

然而他卻讓所有人失望了，他是個沒有用的廢物，或許在練習時他能做得很好，可當觀眾把目光聚焦在他身上時，他無法駕馭自己的緊張感，雙手沁著汗水，連掃帚都抓不好。

他搞砸了一切。

哈利雖然搶下了金探子，他們的上一場比賽不至於輸給史萊哲林，可是榮恩能在那對溫和的綠眼睛裡，看見對自己的不信任。

哈利不知道，榮恩有時能在那裡發現輕視，儘管哈利藏得很好，但是唯獨在這個時刻，榮恩的遲鈍會消失不見。

莉娜把快浮夾在腋下，朝自己飛來，寇克跟洛坡是兩個白痴，他們把搏格打到中了莉娜的腿，幸好在那之前，莉娜已經把快浮傳給了凱娣，接著凱娣向他靠近，然後投球。

榮恩輕鬆地把球給接下了，他在訓練的時後總是能表現得很好，可是每到了賽場上，他就笨拙地像團龍糞。

馬份甚至做了一首用來嘲笑他的歌『衛斯理是我們的王』，有關於榮恩的頻頻失常。

當他想起馬份時，他才注意到球池的觀眾席上，不知道什麼時候多了抹白金色的身影，那個他最厭惡的人就坐在那裡，悠閒地翹著腿，看向他。

他皺起眉頭，他不曉得馬份為什麼一個人出現在這裡，他以為對方會和其他人去活米村渡過情人節，而不是像他這樣可憐兮兮地浪費時間。

榮恩看著那邊，他們距離很遠，他不確定對方的表情是什麼，但隱約覺得好像在笑。馬份在笑什麼？嘲笑他的無能嗎？

榮恩咬緊牙根，接下了另一顆接進門框的球。

他並不是一個無能！那個混帳寫了那首笨歌，他總是被瞧不起，該死的，他會表現給對方看看，他其實是很有實力的。

馬份的身邊沒有了平日那群黨徒，隻影坐在席上，看起來有些單薄。

金妮飛過榮恩的面前，擋住了他的視線，他看不見馬份了。不過沒有一會兒，金妮又飛走了，馬份重新回到他的視界，還是坐在那兒，目不轉睛地盯著他。

榮恩忽然想起了他跟馬份的關係，前幾天晚上，史萊哲林的級長高傲地出現在他與阿尼之間，問他願不願意換個伴。

他原先感到驚訝，還有抗拒，他討厭馬份，討厭那個總是嘲笑他家世的爬蟲類，高高在上的嘴臉讓人反胃，他對對方從沒有半點好感。

可是馬份說對服了他，因為哈利知道榮恩與馬份是互相厭惡的，絕對不會懷疑到這個份上。

所以他也與馬份建立起了他與阿尼相同的關係。

榮恩看在那裡，說不清楚的煩躁感在胃底上升。馬份還在笑，為什麼，他很可笑嗎？

莉娜的快浮飛過來了，榮恩把它給打下，他又成功地救下了一顆球。

 

※

 

當他從更衣室出來以後，便看見那抹白金色的身影，正倚在球池的出入口邊。

榮恩是最後一個換好衣服的人，在他之前，其他人都已經先離開了，莉娜是第一個，因為她必須去善後球場。

由於烏雲密布，練習途中很快便下起了雨。隨著雨勢愈來愈大，再加上寇克那個蠢貨把搏格打到了洛坡的手，金妮一抓住金探子後，他們便中止了練習。

馬份從頭到尾都在觀眾席上看著。

換好衣服的榮恩並不打算在球池逗留，他要離開這裡，穿過出口，與馬份擦身而過。

「衛斯理。」在榮恩經過馬份身邊時，他的手被抓住了。抬起頭來，是對灰藍色的眸子，定定地瞧著自己。

榮恩甩開了對方的手，他的心情比這爛天氣還糟，完全失去了平日和對方吵架的衝動，現在他只想著回葛萊分多塔，把自己埋在靠近壁爐的沙發上，等待哈利從活米村回來。

馬份怔怔地看了眼被甩開的手，接著放下它。

「衛斯理。」接著馬份又一次叫了他。

「幹嘛？」他問，然後補充：「馬份，我今天可有沒心情和你吵架，我很累。」

馬份挑了個眉，走近他，他們的距離縮短到能夠聽見對方的呼吸聲，就連傾盆大雨也蓋不住這細微的音量。

「我不是來跟你吵架的。」馬份說，神情看上去有些古怪，「呃，我想說的是，剛才每一球都被你給接住了，挺不可思議的。」眼神帶著幾分榮恩不明白的情緒，「她是不是有放水或什麼的？」

「見鬼，馬份。」榮恩憤怒地駁斥：「你還說你不是來吵架的！」

「我只是提出合理的質疑，」馬份的語氣總是那麼討人厭：「有鑑於你比賽時的低級錯誤，這種情況才是異常。」

「噢，是啊，『衛斯理是我們的王』。」榮恩擺擺手，「真希望能扭下你的頭，可惜我現在只想早點回去。」

馬份忽然握住了榮恩還停在半空中揮動的手，然後壓了下來。

「衛斯理。」馬份第三次的喚了他的姓。

「你到底想怎樣，馬份？」榮恩感覺著包覆著自己手的對方，指尖是冰冷的，大概和這場雨有關，但是他沒有去多想，為什麼馬份要在球池一起淋雨。

馬份動了動唇，輕聲道：「今天是活米村參觀日。」

「我知道。」那隻握著榮恩的手碰在他的手背上，涼涼的溫度差讓他回望著對方，「可是我得留在學校練習，噢該死的，你又為什麼不滾去那裡？帕金森呢？」

「潘西和她的朋友們在一起。」馬份回答他，然後加緊了握著他的力度。

榮恩凝視對方銳利的灰色眸子，而那對帶著些許藍色的灰色瞳孔裡有他的影子。他有那麼點希望這雙眼睛能夠變成綠色的，像森林一般翠意的綠色，像哈利那樣的綠色。

接著馬份靠近他，榮恩看見那對他希望是綠色的灰色眼睛不斷放大，就在這裡，下著雨的球池，他們親吻了。

馬份的唇和手指一樣冰涼，薄薄的唇瓣貼著他的，融合了主人清清地淡香，在雨聲裡顯得純真而溫柔。

他們沒有像之前一樣探進舌頭，只是個平淡的，純粹的吻。

接著馬份從他的嘴離開，他們的距離又回到了接吻之前，仍然很靠近，但至少不會把那雙灰藍色的眸子給錯認為翠綠色的。

「哈利有個約會。」榮恩說。他不知道自己為什麼要這樣說，也許是因為認清了灰的永遠不會變成綠的，所以忽然有種想說出一切的衝動，「是她先約他的，但是哈利喜歡她，所以他沒有拒絕她。」

梅林啊，就在剛才，榮恩把自己朋友的小秘密給說了出來，而且對象還是他們共同的宿敵，令人作嘔的跩哥‧馬份。

可是他什麼也不想思考了，榮恩只覺得自己相當疲倦，如果不宣洩出來，他一定會瘋掉，因為他是如此的愚蠢，直到一切都無法改變時才發現自己的心情。如果他能夠再早一點就知道這個，或許能努力地將自己偏差的情感給導正，而不是像現在這樣，滿腦子都只剩下這團爛泥。

「我不知道是什麼時候開始的，但是哈利把注意力全放在了她身上，」他接著說，鼻頭湧上一股酸意，「這真的很奇怪，我應該替他高興才對，因為她也喜歡他。」

馬份什麼都沒有說，榮恩沒有聽見預想中的嘲諷，也沒有任何意料之外的安慰，馬份只是平靜地看著他，灰色的瞳孔裡映照著榮恩難看的表情，沒有眼淚所以不是哭泣，沒有弧度更稱不上笑容，他的模樣被忠實地反映在馬份的眼裡，無所遁形。

他覺得自己好像快哭了，可是很不可思議的是，他的眼眶雖然酸楚得發疼，卻沒有半點濕潤的感覺，甚至是有點乾燥。

雨滴嘩啦嘩啦地掩蓋住了所有聲音，並且帶走了所有的嗅覺，只留下木頭腐壞的味道，唯獨彼此的氣息，大雨把這個留給了他們。

榮恩不知道自己是基於什麼原因，才會被對方給抱住。馬份的擁抱就像那個晚上的闖入一樣突然，總是沒有任何預警，馬份又介入了他的生活。

他感覺到對方冰涼的指尖碰觸著他的背膀，然後收緊指節，而另一手則是環在他的腰上，牢牢地抱著他。

他們的胸口貼緊，心臟在相對的位置同樣跳動，他從沒想過那個惹人厭的馬份也有心跳。他都想了些什麼呢，馬份也是個人，當然會有心跳，但是榮恩沒想過對方的節奏會這麼激烈，這麼的有生命力。

他忍不住把頭埋在對方的項頸裡，榮恩能看見自己的紅髮垂落在對方黑色的大衣上，看起來對比鮮明。

他或許該放聲大哭，因為雨水會把所有聲音給帶走，可是榮恩沒有，他甚至沒有半點淚水。

「衛斯理，衛斯理，」馬份在他的耳邊輕喚著，「榮納德。」

榮恩抬起頭來，吃驚地看著對方。

「還是你希望我直接叫你榮恩？」馬份的臉上沒什麼表情，雖然口吻還是尖刻的，可是卻沒有擺出與之相應的臉，「他總是叫你『榮恩』，不是『榮納德』，更不是『衛斯理』。」

「不，」他皺著眉，「不，」再次否定，然後回答：「你別這樣叫我，我們還沒那麼熟，這樣只會讓我想吐。」

馬份的眼底因為他的話而閃過一絲色彩，榮恩還來不及解讀，就聽見對方用著鄙夷的語氣：「喔，我還以為你會希望聽見我說『嘿，我是爛疤頭波特，』」馬份的嘴角勾了起來，形成一個扭曲的弧度：「『我愛的人是榮恩，而不是任何一個她。』」

榮恩首先感到驚訝，然後是羞辱，最後是憤怒。他一把推開了擁抱著自己的馬份，滿懷敵意地瞪視著對方。

「難道我說錯了？」被推開的馬份很快就注意到了榮恩的警戒，但是嘴卻咧得更開，惡意地嘲笑著他：「這是你真正期望的，不是嗎？」

「見鬼，」榮恩大吼：「你少自以為是了，白痴，你以為你很聰明嗎？」

「至少我比你聰明，蠢貨。」馬份的音量也拉高了，「你這個沒用的廢物，直接跟爛疤頭說你看他馬子不順眼不就得了！」

「去你的！」榮恩糾住對方的領口，「你為什麼不能像阿尼一樣假裝什麼也不知道！」

「因為我不是麥米蘭那個蠢貨！」馬份說，在榮恩還沒罵出聲之前，對方又吻住了他。

他所有的漫罵都被吞回喉嚨裡，馬份撬開了他的唇，把舌頭探了進來。

榮恩的大腦一片空白，他手上的力道放鬆了，不再緊抓著馬份的領子。這是一個深吻，就像他們之前做過的那樣，馬份的舌尖抵著他的上顎，滑過他的門牙，然後舔在他的舌面上，他能感受到對方細小的舌苔與自己的摩擦著，口腔裡的溫熱氣息包裹著彼此。

其實榮恩大可一腳踢開馬份的，他有很充份的理由支持他這麼做，而且也差點這麼做了。可是他卻沒有，因為當馬份的舌尖碰觸到他的口腔內壁時，他又想起了哈利與張秋的吻，也許哈利現在正在活米村的某個地方，捧著張秋的臉，討好似地吻著她。

哈利這次又會怎麼樣吻她呢？蜻蜓點水那般的唇面碰觸，還是像現在他與馬份做的那樣舌頭交纏？也許是張秋主動獻吻，因為她也喜歡哈利，如果是這樣，那麼哈利肯定樂歪了，真是可笑。

只不過是個吻，為什麼他要這麼在乎，他不是和其他人也做過了嗎？

這個吻仍然在持續著，而榮恩的眼眶還是微微發疼，馬份蒼白的肌膚和主人一樣清冷，他得承認馬份長得挺好看的，只要個性不這麼惡劣的話。

榮恩的唇被放開了，馬份退出了他的舌頭，他們又重新對視。

「我以為你會揍我。」當馬份離開他的唇時，這麼說了。

「我當然想。」榮恩不甘示若地回答。

「那為什麼不直接做？」馬份反問他，語氣裡有幾分誠懇。

「你很想被揍嗎？」他說。

馬份笑了，這次的笑容沒有平常的矯揉造作，更不像前一刻的扭曲嘲諷，有些悲傷，有點溫暖，不再那般高高在上，此刻的他們只是兩個普通的青少年，沒有誰比誰優越。

榮恩看見馬份又朝他靠了過來，這次他們又再度親吻。馬份冰涼的唇輕輕掠過他的，提高到了眼角處，悄悄地落了下來，碰到了榮恩滿是雀班的臉頰，然後是鼻尖，又回到了嘴角。

他覺得這樣很好，說不上來的安心包圍著他，好像他不再寂寞。

榮恩幻想著細細啃著自己的男孩不是馬份，而是那個他願意以生命來守護的奇蹟男孩，他最好的朋友，所有的氣息都屬於對方，他僅僅是被愛著的。

榮恩思考過自己為什麼會喜歡上哈利，但是這始終沒有結論，他只記得在王十字車站裡，那個生澀地向他們家人打招呼的男孩，曾一度拯救過世界的嬰兒，一個從小就被神格化的英雄，居然變成了他的朋友。

他的朋友是那麼地不平凡、那麼的嬌小，帶著一點都不適合的圓框眼鏡，還有頭亂七八糟的黑髮，掏出口袋裡的錢，慷慨地買了火車上所有的點心與他分享。

從小就用二手貨的榮恩第一次有了自己的東西，一個全新的、閃閃發光的、耀眼的朋友，除了父母兄長以外，世界上對他最好的人，卻也因為太過耀眼，總是刺傷他自尊心的人。

榮恩感覺到對方的氣息游走在他的鎖骨上，他什麼也沒有想，只是接受馬份帶給他短暫的泡影，然後他也緊緊地回抱住了對方。

雨水沒有停歇的打算，打落在地上的聲音掩飾住所有的真實，彷彿所有的虛幻都有了新的意義。

 

TBC


	3. Youth

Kiss with Weasel - (3) Youth

 

哈利把青春都獻給了張秋。

但是他還是搞不懂女孩子的心思，就像他常常摸不透他的女性朋友妙麗，女孩子們總是會考慮一些男孩子不曾想過的瑣碎事，甚至莫名其妙的生起氣來。

原本這會是個美好的活米村參觀日，碰上了情人節，他跟張秋可以一起渡過這天，他們來到了裝飾過的小茶館，去他的茶館，去他的羅傑‧達維和去他的西追‧迪哥里！他猜不透為什麼張秋非得在他們聊得正起勁的時候提起這些。

男孩的想法單純許多，哈利是個男孩，這是廢話，還有他最好的朋友，榮恩，也是個男孩。

相對於妙麗或是張秋她們複雜多變的思路，榮恩是個好懂的傢伙，總是把情緒寫在臉上，想笑的時候就笑，想生氣的的時候就生氣，自然而且不造作，所以哈利永遠能在第一時間內知道榮恩在想些什麼。

想到榮恩的時候，哈利忍不住在嘴角邊勾了個弧度，然後又垂了下來，輕嘆口氣，他等不及向榮恩談談有關張秋的事了，他相信榮恩瞭解他，並且和他一樣不明白女人，也許他的友人會在聽了他的說辭後，會跟他站在同一邊，這會讓他的心情好上一些。

在哈利與史譏位於三根掃帚的訪談結束後，妙麗沒有跟他一起回來，而是選擇和露娜一起整理起史譏的報導，儘管妙麗握有史譏的把柄並威脅她，細心的妙麗仍然不放心把這份稿子就這樣交出去，她堅持要檢查一遍以後才會讓露娜寄給她的父親。

所以哈利現在才會走在樓梯上，想著今天發生的一連串事情，他想早點和榮恩分享這些，他習慣把事情告訴榮恩，雖然不是全部，哈利在某些情況下會保留隱私，不過大多情況下，他很少對榮恩藏有什麼秘密。

好吧，除了哈利曾經非常嫉妒榮恩拿到級長徽章的事，關於這個，他一個字也不曾提過，反而是有些虛偽地笑著恭喜他的朋友，但是這不能怪他，說穿了這種心態是很正常的，發生在他身上也是無可厚非。

無論如何，那都已經是過去式了，現在的哈利並不像剛開學時老想著級長徽章的事，他已經把他的精力都投注在青春上，而他的青春就是那個美麗的雷文克勞女孩，鼻頭上有著幾點雀斑、笑起來很甜美的張秋。

噢，該死的，他又忍不住想起了今天在活米村經歷的那些事。

哈利有些暴躁地念了密語，胖女士替他打開了門。走進葛來分多交誼廳以後，這裡的人比他想像中的來得更少，也許是大部份的學生還待在活米村沒回來的關係，但也許他能在這裡找到榮恩，因為榮恩今天沒辦法和其他人一樣參觀活米村。

可是哈利張望一會兒，便發現他想錯了，所以他繞到寢室，卻看到五張四柱大床上都空空如也，榮恩還沒回來。

或許葛來分多隊的練習還沒結束。哈利這樣想著，他又走回了交誼廳去，卻注意到莉娜與凱娣在壁爐邊取暖。

莉娜是葛來分多隊的隊長，今天的額外練習也是她決定的，因此可以判斷他們的練習已經結束了。

哈利有些疑惑地走近她們，他發出了幾聲假咳，讓她們轉頭看向他。

「呃……嗨。」哈利有些不自然地開口，事實上自從他被恩不里居禁賽後他與她們之間就存了些尷尬，莉娜挑眉看著他，「你們的練習已經結束了？」

「喔，是的。」莉娜回應，「寇克和洛坡是兩個白痴，他們搞砸了一切，」她說得有點快，「你可以想像嗎？當搏格打到洛坡的手時，簡直就是場鬧劇！」

哈利乾乾地笑了笑，他並不是很想知道寇克和洛坡的事，對他來說，葛來分多的打擊手只能是弗雷和喬治那對雙胞胎，誰也取代不了，就像搜捕手這個位置沒人能比他做得更好。

「嗯，好的，」哈利中斷了莉娜的抱怨，問道：「那麼，妳們知道榮恩去了哪嗎？」

莉娜和凱娣彼此相視一眼，然後聳了聳肩，「不知道，我想他是最後一個進去換衣服的人，我離開時他還在裡面呢。」

哈利沉吟一聲，向她們道了個謝，然後他也決定找個舒適的地方坐下來，等榮恩回來，只不過是換衣服的時間拖長了點，他想榮恩應該不會讓他等太久。

然而到了晚餐時間，交誼廳內的學生都已經離開了，哈利還是乾坐在這兒，榮恩一直沒有出現。

他的腦海裡閃過張秋在傾盆大雨之中消失的畫面，嘴裡無意識地咕噥些什麼，他實在是搞不懂女人。

榮恩比他想像中的還要更慢，他忍不住埋怨了起來，為什麼換個衣服也能耗掉大半個下午。

就在哈利打算放棄等待，決定離開交誼廳去用餐的時候，胖女士身後的門打開了，榮恩渾身溼漉漉地走了進來。

當榮恩看見他，臉上的表情就好像驚異於哈利的出現，紅髮說起話來有些結結巴巴的：「噢……哈利，我以為……」

「以為什麼？」哈利不解地皺了皺眉頭，榮恩只是搖搖頭。

「沒什麼。」紅髮男孩的耳根發紅，那是情緒起伏時特有的表現，「我只是在想，你可能已經在大廳用餐了。」

「但是我現在在這裡。」哈利說：「事實上，我在等你，我想我們可以一起去吃飯。」

榮恩因為這句話而露出了驚訝並且愉快的表情，紅髮笑了聲，「嘿，夥計，你等一下，我去放個東西。」

哈利瞄了眼榮恩手上的隊服，然後點點頭，榮恩很快地就跑回寢室，一陣磕磕碰碰後，又快速地衝了下來，喜滋滋地看著他。

他望著身邊的紅髮男孩，感到幾分安心，榮恩總能帶給他這樣的感覺，很自然、很舒服，因為這是一個全然瞭解他的人，並且他也同樣瞭解對方。

「今天的練習還好嗎？」哈利這麼問了，其實他並沒有很想知道答案，對於自己被禁賽的事他仍存有芥蒂，只是他覺得禮貌上應該問一下。

「糟透了。」榮恩的臉沉了下來，「寇克和洛坡跟本就是兩個白痴。」

這些話哈利已經從莉娜嘴裡聽說過了，因此他的回應顯得有一搭沒一搭的，走在樓梯時，他的視線飄移著，在榮恩的臉上打轉，然後注意到對方鎖骨上有個奇怪的痕跡。

「那是什麼？」哈利問道。

「什麼？」榮恩顯然沒有跟上來，困惑地眨著眼睛，看起來有點可愛。

「那個。」哈利指了指榮恩露出來的鎖骨，「你被蚊子咬了？」

榮恩終於明白哈利指的是什麼，然後在下一秒，臉頰唰一個紅透了，和頭髮一樣的顏色。

「我、我不知道。」榮恩撇開了視線，沒有再看著哈利，「也許是吧。」

哈利聳了個肩，表示自己並不在意，只是隨口問問，然而榮恩看上去仍然相當古怪，好像在隱瞞某件事情。

他這才發現榮恩的嘴唇也同樣紅潤，但是又覺得榮恩的嘴唇似乎本來就是這樣，有那麼瞬間閃過的奇怪想法也馬上被他給拋到遠方去了。

後來在吃飯的時候，哈利把這些告訴了榮恩，榮恩如他所想的那樣，不抱持反對意見，而是頻頻點頭，同意哈利的說法：女人都很奇怪。

哈利原本以為榮恩替他生氣或難過什麼的，但是意外地，榮恩的反應很平淡，並沒有因為張秋對他的態度而忿忿不平，這讓哈利覺得有些無趣。

妙麗在晚餐時間都沒有出現，所以哈利錯過了同時告訴她的機會。

星期一晚上，哈利才把情人節當天發生的事一五一十地告訴了妙麗，那天榮恩又得練習魁地奇，所以他們才會在大廳邊吃飯邊等人。

對於張秋的異常情緒，妙麗告訴他，這只是女孩用來證明男孩對自己愛情的表現，哈利很不喜歡這個答案，他覺得女孩子這種拐彎抹角的態度相當令人困擾。

就在話題衍生到哈利覺得妙麗並不醜的點上時，榮恩才拖著腳步進來，紅髮上沾了一團泥巴，臉色看起來不怎麼好。

「她是想用這個方法，來試探你到底有多喜歡她。」妙麗說這句話的同時，榮恩在哈利對面坐下，將馬鈴薯添進盤子裡。

「真的是這樣嗎？」哈利問妙麗，然後瞥了一眼榮恩，紅髮好友看起來十分頹然，「她為什麼不乾脆問我，妳和她兩個我到底較喜歡誰，那不是簡單多了嗎？」

「女孩通常是不會問這種問題的。」妙麗的口吻有些責難。

「她們應該要問！」哈利拉高了音量，「這樣我就可以直接告訴她，說我很喜歡她。」

在哈利說這句話的同時，對面的榮恩似乎有那麼一瞬間停止了咀嚼的行為，原本就不怎麼好的臉色被蒙上了層陰影，藍湖色的眼睛看起來閃爍著某種不知名的光芒。

但是哈利沒有去細想榮恩的反應代表什麼，他繼續補充：「她也不用又突然開始發作，為西追的死哭得死去活來。」

妙麗持續替張秋辯解，好像錯的是哈利，這讓他感到某種程度上的不悅。

「妳真應該去寫本書，」榮恩邊切馬鈴薯邊說，「把女孩子那些瘋兮兮的舉動翻譯一下，」然後送進嘴裡，「好讓我們男生知道她們心裡到底在想什麼。」

哈利跟著附和，張秋不理不睬的態度讓他感到相當沮喪。

到了星期六，葛來分多對赫夫帕夫的比賽簡直是慘不忍賭，史萊哲林以馬份為首，一起唱著『衛斯理是我們的王』，讓榮恩信心全無，漏了十四顆球。

榮恩捲曲在角落裡，手裡拿著奶油啤酒，望著自己的膝蓋發呆，像個無助的孩子。

哈利想著莉娜是對的，榮恩有著堅強的實力，但又覺得這樣的榮恩很可憐，或許把榮恩給踢出隊伍才是最好的選擇。

他發現這個紅髮好友這些日子來似乎太過多愁善感，比起這樣垂頭喪氣的榮恩，哈利比較喜歡那個朝氣蓬勃的傢伙。

當榮恩落寞地回寢室時，那個火燄般的背影幾乎變得黯淡，孤伶伶的有些可憐。

然後他又想起了榮恩這陣子的反常舉動，通常發生在夜巡結束後，榮恩的臉頰總是會泛著不自然的紅暈。

大部份的時候，哈利會在榮恩回房前就先睡著，但是他實在有太多作業要做，再加上麻煩的鎖心術訓練，所以偶爾也會留在交誼廳裡邊擠作業邊等榮恩。

榮恩在交誼廳看見哈利時，表情大多驚喜的，就像是哈利在情人節當天等榮恩一起去吃晚餐一樣。

哈利淡淡地想著，也許榮恩只是很高興自己還醒著，有人可以說話而已。

 

※

 

哈利走在迷霧裡，那裡很白，他甚至看不見自己的指頭。他所能做的就是漫無目的的踩在地上，鞋底發出了沙沙的聲響。

忽然霧不再那麼濃了，他看見了一個黑色的身影，長長的頭髮，那是張秋！

哈利興奮地跑過去，對她打招呼，而張秋轉過身，臉卻變成了恩不里居那張有著皺紋的蛤蟆形狀，嘴咧到了耳朵，發出甜甜的嗓音說要廢除整個葛來分多學院，就像她曾把葛來分多魁地奇隊解散一樣。

哈利驚叫出聲，這才發現他還好端端地躺在四柱大床上，沒有迷霧，沒有張秋，更沒有恩不理居。

「哈利？」有人掀開了簾幕，一張長了點點雀斑的臉正擔憂地看著他，是榮恩，「你還好嗎？」

「我很好。」他喘著大氣，張秋變成恩不理居的模樣實在太過鮮明可怕，他最喜歡的臉變成了最厭惡的臉，真有種說不上來的噁心。

「做惡夢了？」榮恩在哈利的床緣坐了下來，他看見另一床的西莫顯然是被吵醒，擺出不耐煩的臉，又躺了回去。

哈利點點頭，沒有說話。

「是……『那個人』嗎？」榮恩問出這句話時顯得小心翼翼，哈利知道那是因為榮恩非常害怕有關於佛地魔的話題。

「不，不是，不是佛地魔。」當哈利這麼說的時候，榮恩緊張地縮了縮脖子。

有時候哈利對榮恩的這種反應感到不以為然，對於父母被殺、從小就住在麻瓜家庭的哈利而言，他永遠也搞不明白為什麼在魔法世界長大的榮恩會這麼懼怕一個凶手，僅僅是提起名字，就會瑟瑟發抖。

「那麼你夢見什麼了？」榮恩的恐懼似乎已經消退，因此才會再度詢問。

「呃……」哈利有些遲疑地開口，「我想我夢見了秋。」

榮恩挑了個眉，看起來有點冷淡，接著又往哈利的床邊挪了挪，正好擋住窗戶，月光透過玻璃射進來，打在榮恩的背面，讓那頭耀眼的紅髮散發著青藍色的光澤，和平常不太一樣。

「她怎麼了？」榮恩問：「代替石內卜站在魔藥學教室裡給我們上課？」

「那也挺糟糕的，不過不是這麼一回事。」哈利否定，然後告訴榮恩，「她的臉變成了恩不理居。」

「噢，那還真是……」榮恩同情地看著他，但沒過一會兒，又呵呵地笑了出來，似乎進行了一番想像。這個活潑的笑聲感染到了哈利，他也跟著微笑了起來，前一刻可怖無比的夢境似乎沒那麼嚇人了。

榮恩止住了笑聲，然後關懷地看著他。

哈利沒有戴眼鏡睡覺的習慣，他把他的那副留在床頭櫃上，所以現在沒有透過任何東西或什麼，只是直直地盯著榮恩的臉瞧。

因為沒了眼鏡的關係，看什麼都像隔層紗，有點模糊。不知道是不是由於這個緣故，他忽然覺得榮恩的臉比記憶中的更好看，明明是他再熟悉不過的五官，他最要好的朋友，卻似乎從來沒有好好端詳過對方。

「怎麼了？」榮恩藍湖色的眸子和他視線對上，「你怕又夢到她們？」

哈利搖搖頭，他發覺淡青色的月光和對方眼睛十分相配，「我不知道……我覺得睡不著。」

「好吧，夥計，你挪個位置。」榮恩提議，然後掀開了他的棉被。

哈利往旁邊移了點，好讓榮恩鑽進來。他們兩個靠在一起，床變得有點小、有點擠，像是回到了洞穴屋。

「晚安，哈利。」榮恩對他微笑，然後側過身，背對著他。

哈利看著榮恩的那顆紅色腦袋，輕聲回應，「晚安，榮恩。」

榮恩是個很容易睡著的傢伙，這點打從哈利認識對方至今就已經再清楚不過，而且才互道晚安沒多久，他便聽見了身旁傳來細細的打鼾聲。  
哈利能夠分辯榮恩是裝睡還是真睡，他們同寢室了這幾年來不是假的。例如對赫夫帕夫比賽的那個晚上，榮恩打呼聲太大了，一聽便知道是裝的，跟現在這樣輕輕地真正鼾聲，完全是兩回事。

他聽著榮恩的鼻鼾，覺得心情慢慢平穩了下來。

對他而言，榮恩的存在就是最好的寧神藥劑，在這個透入點點月光的寢室裡，他聞見了青草與陽光的香味，還有洞穴屋的野花，或是茉莉攪著濃湯時發出的食物香，一切都那麼地令他懷念。

他看見了洞穴屋前的麥田，榮恩在花園裡拔那些馬鈴薯大小的地精，哈利走了過去，陪榮恩一起抓地精。

天氣很好，大太陽高掛在天上，他們都流了滿身的汗。這時候榮恩開始脫衣服，很快地便全部都脫了下來，一絲不掛。

實在是太熱了，他也想這樣做，但是當他看見榮恩的裸體時，他注意到榮恩的頸間上印著大大小小的痕跡，像是之前留鎖骨上的那樣。

哈利忍不住問榮恩，那些究竟是哪弄來的，榮恩調皮地嘲他眨眨眼，對他說這些都是哈利留下的。

哈利不相信，所以他靠了上去，親吻著榮恩的脖子，發出煽情的聲音，他們似乎忘記他們還在大太陽底下，哈利製造了更多的吻痕，他慢慢地往下親吻，來到了榮恩的下腹部，好友的性器就在那裡，他忍不住親了一口，榮恩咯咯笑著，很滿意哈利的行為。

這時候張秋突然跳了出來，站在他面前，大聲地嚷著哈利所做的是可恥而丟臉的，榮恩可是哈利最好的朋友，他怎麼能夠對榮恩這樣做，簡直就是背叛了榮恩對他的這份信任。

哈利急忙解釋著，但是張秋不聽，只是責備哈利不該如此，在一旁的榮恩皺起眉頭，看上去相當受傷，哈利感到有幾分內疚，張秋便哭了出來，說她想念西追。

夢境愈來愈混亂，哈利不知道什麼時候拔下了自己的褲子，他趴到榮恩的身上，把自己的陰莖塞進了對方的肛門，張秋就在旁邊看，西追也來了，接著張秋把妙麗、奈威和其他人都找過來，哈利因此表演得加起勁，而這次換成榮恩在哭，說他恨透哈利了。

哈利這下睜開眼睛，完全地清醒了過來。

午夜的月光仍然是淡淡的青色，成為寢室裡唯一的光源。

榮恩還躺在他的旁邊，正確來說，是躺在他的前面，因為哈利已經側過了身，跟榮恩同一個方向，他緊緊地趴在對方的背上，臉靠在榮恩的肩膀，而他的下體正頂在榮恩的屁股上。

見鬼，他是出了什麼毛病──居然──居然見鬼的勃起了。

哈利的下體隔著內褲與睡褲，碰觸著榮恩圓潤有彈性的股瓣，薄薄的布料阻擋不了對方的體溫傳導過來。

榮恩正發出細細的鼾聲，肩膀隨著呼吸頻率提高放下。

他想他一定是瘋了，剛才那不正常的夢境，他居然會跟榮恩發生那樣的關係！

哈利無力地分析著，也許是因為他在榮恩的氣息下入睡，再加上翻身的關係，好巧不巧地變成了這個姿勢，才會做這種奇怪的夢。

天啊，這真是令他羞愧無比。

哈利稍稍的往後挪了點，好讓自己不要再貼著對方。當下體移開那裡時，雖然彼此都有穿褲子，卻還是摩擦到了對方的臀縫，他發現榮恩的身體似乎跟著僵了一下，好像被哈利給弄醒了。

這讓哈利尷尬到了最高點，他不知道該不該發出聲音，跟榮恩道歉，或是就這樣悄悄地翻過身，假裝什麼也沒有。

最後哈利決定採取第二個主意，他靜靜地翻了個身，現在他與榮恩背對背了。

哈利閉上眼睛，希望他能夠重新睡回去。但是另一個人的存在實在太過強烈，他的背和榮恩的貼在一起，他的臀部頂到了對方的屁股，該死的單人床為什麼不能再變大一些。

他很快地便知道不可能就這樣簡單地睡著了，他腫脹的下體隨著榮恩的呼吸聲發顫，他無法讓自己冷靜下來，也許他該偷溜下床躲到廁所，可是這樣一來他又不能什麼都不對榮恩說，因為他相信榮恩已經醒了，並且還沒睡回去。

哈利把手慢慢滑進褲子，他或許得在床上偷偷解決掉這個麻煩。

他的手摸到了自己的陰莖，然後摩擦表皮，這種感覺很好，隨時會被發現的緊張感變成了強烈的刺激，他聽著榮恩規律的呼吸聲，感覺下體又膨脹了幾吋。

這真是非常的奇妙，他夢見了與同性好友的性愛，接著便在當事人旁邊自慰。

哈利忽然覺得自己十分齷齪，儘管那是個夢，他仍然對朋友產生了性欲。

他的手加重了套弄的力道，開始無法控制住自己的音量，喉嚨不配合地微微發出喘息，因此他趕緊閉上嘴，希望沒有被榮恩察覺到什麼。

然而一隻手摸索到了他的下體，不是他的，哈利驚異地回過頭，原本背對著自己的榮恩也用同樣的姿勢回頭望著他，不發一語。

哈利慌張地想說點什麼，卻發現他一個字也說不出來。榮恩什麼都沒有問，只是動了動那隻手，替哈利撫摸他的性器。

這使多種感覺同時交錯在哈利的心裡，丟臉、害羞、興奮、期待……，榮恩的手指靈巧地在他的龜頭上劃了個圈，因為常常握著掃帚而有些粗糙的指尖透著暖暖的溫度，他感覺到自己的血液在肌膚下跳動，並且全集中到了下腹。

哈利沒想過被別人服務是件這麼舒服的事，榮恩比他還要更熟練，他不禁想著榮恩是不是常常躲在棉被裡偷偷自慰什麼的，然後他的腦中閃過了夢境裡的那一幕，他想像著如果能夠把這團肉塊塞到榮恩的身體裡，並且抽送著，是不是也會如此美妙。

接著他又想到了夢裡的張秋，指責哈利的不是，他覺得相當愧疚，因為他當著自己心儀的女孩面前和最好的朋友亂搞──儘管那只是個夢。

榮恩的手套正弄著他的陰莖，將他拉回了現實。掌心的紋路包裹著那裡，上下套弄著，哈利本來就覆在上面的手也隨著這個頻率一起動作，然後沒過多久，哈利射精了。

榮恩把手收了回去，而哈利開始覺得沾了精液的內褲有點噁心，他應該去換個褲子才對，但是完全放鬆下來的身體又讓他懶呼呼地不想移動半根指頭。

哈利想起他應該給榮恩一個解釋，他再次回過頭，卻發現榮恩早就把頭給轉過去了，他只好對著那顆紅色腦袋低低地問：「榮恩，你還沒睡吧？」

「還沒。」榮恩的聲音像是把臉埋在枕頭裡發出的。

「呃，好的……我想我該告訴你……」哈利說得有點慢，那是因為他不確定該怎麼開口，他總不能直接說他夢見他們在做愛之類的。

「你不用告訴我，我也猜得出來。」榮恩輕笑了聲，口氣裡有幾分揶揄，「你夢到了張秋，對吧？」

「是的，不過……」哈利想再補充點什麼，他的夢裡的確有張秋，但是這並不是全部。

「而且她這次沒有變成恩不理居，我想也是。」榮恩搶在哈利之前說，「聽著，哈利，你真的不必告訴我。」

哈利悶悶地回應了一聲，對於榮恩的回覆，他覺得有些不滿。

「晚安，夥計。」榮恩的聲音又從肩膀傳了過來，但是聽上去卻像在哭。

哈利有些懷疑自己可能多想了，因此他也只是小小的說了聲：「晚安。」

榮恩淺淺的呼吸著，房間內還有西莫、丁和奈威此起彼落的鼾響，全部都回歸到了夜晚的寂靜。

他忍不住想著他和榮恩第一次見面的時候，他在月台上看見了那個龐大的紅髮家族，第一眼注意到的是茉莉牽著金妮，然後是派西、弗雷、喬治，最後才是榮恩。

和他的兄弟們相比，榮恩真的是個十分不起眼的傢伙，他不像派西一臉精明，也不如雙胞胎那樣有趣，甚至是在升四年級的那個暑假，哈利才遇見的比爾與查理，都比榮恩還要引人注目得多，比爾既帥氣又酷，而查理強健卻不失溫和，更不用說唯一的女孩金妮，漂亮又有才氣。

但是唯獨榮恩，平凡的紅髮男孩，成為了他最重要的伙伴。榮恩和妙麗總是在他身邊陪著他到處冒險，他們違反了好幾條校規，偷偷地闖進三頭犬看守的房間，或是在門禁以後溜去找海格。

尤其是榮恩，他們曾經在妙麗被石化時一起潛入禁林深處尋找阿辣哥，他永遠也無法忘記榮恩當時幾乎哭出來的模樣，現在回想起還有些好笑。

然而最教哈利無法忘懷的，便是榮恩拖著那條流著鮮血的腿，擋在他與天狼星之間。榮恩對於佛地魔的恐懼，哈利是再明白不過的了。當時每個人都以為天狼星是佛地魔的黨徒，當然現在魔法部還是這樣認為，不過那時候他們的確都誤會了。  
榮恩的腳被天狼星給咬得很深，但仍然勉強地站著，身子搖搖晃晃的，雖然發抖著，並且誤以為他們面對的是佛地魔的手下，卻還是堅持要用性命來保護哈利。

哈利不知道是什麼樣的勇氣在支撐著榮恩，但是哈利知道這個紅髮男孩已經成為了他生命中不可或缺的力量，而這股力量總能夠帶給他真正安全的歸屬感。

儘管他們在四年級時冷戰過，但是火盃還是把榮恩選作哈利最重要的人。

哈利有想過，為什麼火盃不是替他選擇張秋？只因為西追跟張秋在交往，所以火盃才把她優先給了西追嗎？

可惜火盃沒有給他個明確的答案，西追也已經死了，如果今年再舉行一次三巫鬥法，火盃會不會替他選擇張秋呢？還是火盃仍然會把榮恩留給他？

哈利不知道，眼皮變得更沉重了，他慢慢地閉上眼睛，聽著周圍的聲音，西莫正在說夢話，丁跟奈威還是大聲的打呼，而身旁的榮恩卻沒有傳來預想中的鼾聲。

或許榮恩還沒睡著吧，哈利感覺自己的意識快要飄走了，這種安全感包圍著他，他的神智愈來愈不清楚，在入夢前彷彿聽見了小小的啜泣聲。

 

TBC


	4. Present

Kiss with Weasel - (4) Present

 

跩哥握著一盒巧克力蛙，指節的力度幾乎要把包裝給捏壞。

早餐時他聽見湯馬斯和斐尼干在談話，衛斯理那個窮鬼的生日就是今天，這個消息讓跩哥在咀嚼肉片時愣了一下。

他之前從不曾關心過衛斯理的那些瑣事，他幹嘛要那麼做呢？衛斯理只不過是個喜歡麻瓜的窮光蛋、惡名昭彰的血統叛徒，跟本不值得一提。

但是心底有個聲音在吶喊，告訴他，這是件重要的事。他反問為什麼，卻彷彿聽見他的高傲語調在譏笑自己，因為他在乎那個喜歡麻瓜的窮光蛋、惡名昭彰的血統叛徒。

該死的，跩哥想大聲否認，可是他並沒有真的這麼做。也許跩哥能夠對所有人說他『跟本不把那個紅頭髮的放在眼裡』，然而唯有面對自己的心情時，其實連一個字也說不出口。

當跩哥知道衛斯理一直愛戀著那個爛疤頭時，他就明白了。

儘管這些破事他壓根不想承認，可是愈是去否定，卻愈是覺得難受。他總是忍不住回想起情人節那天，榮恩‧衛斯理就靠在他的身上，無聲無淚的哭泣。

跩哥什麼也不能做，只是親吻著對方的嘴唇、臉頰、鎖骨，對波特的厭惡更加萌燒，並且暗暗希望衛斯理能就此把波特給拋開。

他想自己一定是瘋了，那可是一個衛斯理！

或許很多事情跩哥總能夠操握在手，就像他想打魁地奇的時候，父親便贊助史萊哲林隊人手一隻光輪兩千零一，理論上來說，他會是一個主導者，一個馬份。

不過他卻無法主導自己的情感。

衛斯理，為什麼是衛斯理？

衛斯理相貌平凡，礙眼的紅髮和醜陋的雀班，還有那破破爛爛的二手衣服，全身上下沒有一處是新的；更別說衛斯理的脾氣差、無知、缺乏榮譽感，何況那一家子的社會地位低賤貧困。

毫無吸引力，不是嗎？

但是跩哥卻無法讓自己不去想著那個紅髮男孩，受傷的同時也傷害著他人的刺目存在。

因此在得知衛斯理的生日後，跩哥便決定要做點什麼。

距離下一個活米村參觀日還很久，而且他也來不及寫信回家要求東西，就是今天，這麼地突然教人措手不及。

關於送什麼禮物，他臨時沒什麼好主意，唯一能想起的，就是衛斯理似乎在收集卡片，雖然跩哥並不特別愛好巧克力蛙，他的母親告訴他那是廉價食品，但是如果衛斯理想要，他可以去弄些過來送給對方。

衛斯理喜歡的，只要用錢買的到，他都給得起。

只是礙於跩哥身為馬份的矜持，他不願意表現得太過積極。  
一盒，只有一盒，被跩哥握在手裡，其他的通通被胡亂塞在口袋，如果衛斯理願意收下的話，哪怕是手上的這一盒，或是口袋裡的其他盒，甚至是整個蜂蜜公爵他都肯買下來送給他。

夜巡時間已經看不到其他學生了，他走在有著好幾架盔甲裝飾的長廊上，這是衛斯理夜巡時偏好的路線。

就在他等待一段時間以後，衛斯理來了，一個人，腳步拉著長長的陰影，在昏黃的燈光下看起來是如此孤獨。

他很難去形容這種感覺，他幾乎想上前擁抱，然後像前幾次那樣輕吻著對方的唇。

衛斯理顯然發現了他的存在，停下了腳步，怔怔地看著他。

跩哥輕咳一聲做為開場，「好的，衛斯理，」他靠前一步，看見了對方映在磚牆上的影子微動，「聽說你的生日是今天？」

他能看見那頭紅髮在橙黃光線裡透著一層光暈，藍湖色的眼眸閃著淡淡的色彩，複雜的情緒在其中晃漾。

「你知道？」紅髮眨了眨眼，淡金色的睫毛替雀斑臉上抹了捲曲的陰影。

跩哥喜歡紅髮這種看起來有點驚喜的模樣，紅髮愁眉苦臉的樣子很難看，相對的，高興的神情總是比較討人喜愛，至少他喜歡看到衛斯理傷心以外的表情。

等一等，剛才他是不是提到喜歡了？是的，真是該死，他的確是這麼想了，那是一個衛斯理。  
但事到如今，他的否認還有意義嗎？沒有！

跩哥有時是那麼的痛恨自己的聰明頭腦，因為它實在知道了太多。

「你可給感謝斐尼干和湯馬斯兩個蠢貨。」他說，然後更靠近對方，他們腳底下的影子差幾吋就會重疊，「他們說的可真夠大聲，好像非得弄得全霍格華茲都知道，」他有些嘲諷地勾起了嘴角：「也是啦，你們家有一窩小孩，也許你的母親早就忘記你是哪天出生的了。」

衛斯理的臉漲紅了，幾乎和頭髮一樣的顏色，「閉嘴，馬份。」

「我說中了？」跩哥揶揄地反問，惡劣地看著對方。

紅髮抓住他的領子，他有十分充足的理由相信紅髮可能會揍他一拳，可是在那之前，跩哥便將捏在手上的巧克力蛙推了過去，塞在紅髮的胸前。

紅髮似乎沒有料想到跩哥的動作，因此鬆開了對他的箝制，接下了巧克力蛙。

「一盒巧克力蛙？」紅髮不解地望向他。

「給你。」跩哥依然保持著那種譏笑的口氣：「別人送給我的，但我認為這種廉價甜點更適合你。」

紅髮看上去有些懷疑：「因為我的生日？」

跩哥的手伸進了口袋，他想著他還有很多巧克力蛙可以送，只要紅髮喜歡的話──

「你要這麼解釋也可以。」他回答，但是故意拐了個彎，連自己也覺得有些彆扭。

「喔，謝了！」紅髮笑了，是那麼的愉快，伴隨著燭火的跳動，讓跩哥有種他們很熟稔的錯覺，「你知道我在收集卡片？」

「我才不知道。」他故意不以為意的聳肩，卻無法將目光從拆著包裝的衛斯理移開。

「鄧不利多！」抽出卡片時紅髮發出了不滿的語調，「為什麼總是鄧不利多？這是我的第八張鄧不利多了！」

跩哥又把手伸進口袋裡摸了摸，然後擺出一張無關緊要的表情，「你還想要嗎？」

「不了，這樣就好──」紅髮將那隻巧克力蛙的頭與四肢分了家，嘴角沾上巧克力碎屑，「我只是想不到馬份家的人會送這種便宜的禮物。」

這句話讓跩哥的雙頰有些發熱，他暴躁地大吼：「我說了這是別人送我的！你這貪得無厭的鼬鼠。」

「嘿，是你自己說它廉價的！我只是換一個講法罷了。」紅髮咀嚼著那隻蛙的身體，他看見對方淡紅色的舌頭上有著巧克力的殘塊。

跩哥有些惱火，早知道不該這麼多事的，窮鬼生日和他一點關係都沒有，他為自己的莽撞感到後悔，並且矛盾地想著下次得更早做準備，只是他不確定該送與巫師棋有關的東西，還是什麼魁地奇用品，但是一定要送貴的，才不會讓這傢伙以為馬份家很小氣。

接著紅髮把整隻青蛙都給吞了，並且伸出舌頭，舔了舔嘴巴的周圍。

詭異的安靜降臨在他們之間，跩哥盯著對方淡紅色的舌尖，掃過唇瓣上緣，以及唇角。他咽了口口水，走近了一小步，他們的影子相疊了。

跩哥吻住了紅髮衛斯理，柔軟溫暖的唇瓣一如他所知的那樣甜美，對方的口腔也充斥著巧克力的香味，伴隨著舌頭的蠕動，在輕擦舌苔時，或是摩過牙齒時，都加強了這個氣息，彷彿他自己也吃了一個巧克力蛙。

衛斯理在呻吟，而跩哥的嘴把那細小的聲音都給吞咽下去，紅髮的雙手環住了他的頸部，他也用力地擁住了對方的腰桿，所能感受到的即是這種超越思考的欲望，與唾液的水嘖一併融化。

有那麼瞬間，跩哥覺得自己已經得到了他所渴望的事物，但是當他們分開以後，他便馬上墜入了空虛的深淵。

他所能做的僅僅是凝視衛斯理的眸子，那如同湖水般澄澈的眼瞳深處有他的倒影。

然而他不知道在衛斯理的世界，是不是還容得下他，還是全都留給了波特。

「來做吧，」跩哥聽見自己的聲音有些沙啞，「就像平常一樣。」

淡淡的清冷劃破了空氣的波紋，他所能得到的就是和衛斯理的性關係，並且無法要求更多，因為衛斯理把感情交給了波特，而他只是個隨時能被取代的代替品，就如同阿尼‧麥米蘭那樣，都是眼前這隻紅髮鼬鼠的玩樂對象罷了。

他明明清楚不過，只要高潮過後，他與衛斯理就什麼也不是，可是他還是期待著，能讓那對藍湖色的眸子短暫性地只映著他一個人的身影，或許比什麼都還值得去追尋。

紅髮用那對眼睛打量著他，好一段時間沒有說話。

跩哥有些焦躁了起來，他開始擔心會被這個窮鬼給拒絕，也許紅髮等等就會告訴他，紅髮已經找到了更好的玩伴，不再需要他了──

他當下覺得自己十分的不入流，在他面前的可是個下賤的紅頭髮，然而自己卻悲哀地在乞求那從不屬於他的愛情，這是羞恥、丟臉的，甚至可能敗光了馬份家族的面子。

跩哥忽然閃過一個想法，如果這個窮鬼說出了他所猜想的、真的另有對象的話，他將會把他們之間的情事全告訴波特，讓紅髮衛斯理被裝腔作勢的聖人波特給嫌棄、疏遠。

就當他在思考有關於紅髮也許會說的話，以及他又該怎麼報復時，對方卻開口了。

「我們試試不一樣的。」紅髮的語調裡帶著某種堅定，似乎是在那陣沉默中下了決心。

跩哥挑了個眉，「你指什麼？」

「幹我。」紅髮說──跩哥懷疑自己聽錯了，「我想要你幹我。」

他不可致信地瞪大了眼，榮恩‧衛斯理要求他幹他？

莫名的情緒湧上了心頭，喜悅的，驚訝的，令他興奮無比的。

他沒想過這句話會從衛斯理口中說出來，一向好強的、粗魯的、羞怯的，卻又脆弱、敏感、大膽的榮恩‧衛斯理，用各種相反的詞彙也無法道盡的一個男孩，居然提出了這個要求。

跩哥想起他曾經有過自己與紅髮接吻的夢境，當然是在他們發生關係前，現在早就做過了很多次，然後回想波特也出現在夢裡，阻礙他們的礙眼垃圾。

噢，該死，他怎麼就沒想到──

「……與波特有關？」跩哥問得很慢，而原本的正面情緒都沉了下來，被蒙上一層灰影。

他感受到懷裡的身驅因此僵了僵，他知道自己說對了。

「算了，」紅髮垂下眼，沒再看他，「我可以去找阿尼。」

對方的手臂從他的脖頸放了下來，改到他的肩膀施力，跩哥知道紅髮要推開他，這讓他下意識地把對方攔得更緊。

「等一下，」跩哥說，他發現對方似乎不是真心的想掙脫他，不然他不可能就這樣簡單地把紅髮留在懷裡，因為紅髮比他有力氣，他從來沒有留住過他，除了這一次，「我沒有說『不』。」

紅髮抬起眼，重新把視線放在他的臉上，他們的目光相接，跩哥再次於其中看見自己的倒影。

他情不自禁地再次吻上了對方的唇，比起前一個甜甜的吻，這一個顯得有點苦，但依然是巧克力的味道，沒有實質上的不同。

他們的唇瓣碰在一塊而，他啃咬著、吸允著、像要融合那般愛撫著紅髮的上唇，再輕柔地換到下唇，同樣地囓咬與舔允，苦澀的巧克力香包裹住他。

他的舌頭重新探入了對方的口中，並且得到來自於紅髮的回應，舌面的碰觸與糾纏，在每一口交織的氣息中紊亂。

跩哥知道，這是他永恆的青春。

他退出紅髮的嘴，在他們之間牽起了一屢銀絲，但是那終究只是團唾沫，承受不起地心引力的誘惑，斷裂後下墜。

就如同他的青春，被對方所吸引住，所以才會墜落，最後一定也會摔得粉身碎骨。

他在心底痛罵著自己，該死的他不應該為此沉痛，他也不是那種會該死的多愁善感，他可不是隆巴頓那個蠢小子，而且這是出於他該死的自由意志，去他的青春！

跩哥向衛斯理的耳垂咬去，那裡沒有巧克力的香味，只是對方最單純的氣息。紅色如燄的髮絲輕輕刮著他的臉頰，撓得他有點癢。

衛斯理縮了縮脖子，而他卻順著耳下的線條啃下去，在對方的脖子烙下一個吻，帶著占有與欲望，發出了啾啾的聲響，留下一個印子，再往下，輕舔著頸間，然後親吻鎖骨。

他們替彼此脫衣服，他拉扯紅髮的毛衣，紅髮也拿開了他的長袍，他替對方解開襯衫上的鈕釦，接著他們又嘴唇相貼地交換了一個吻，才把襯衫從手臂上扯下來。

跩哥留連在紅髮的胸膛上，他含住了對方小小的乳頭，並且察覺到自己的下體因此勃起，他用舌尖輕點那裡，舌面再跟著滑過去，在乳尖打轉。一隻手攫獲了另一邊的乳頭，稍稍施點力氣，就聽見了紅髮的呻吟，他的姆指和食指揉捏著，擰得更用力。  
透著淡紅色的褐色小點微微硬挺，他感到絲絲的迷戀。

紅髮的頭向後仰去，跩哥才離開那裡，順著對方的胸口往肚臍滑去，他解開了眼前的褲頭，拉下拉鍊，並且將內褲一同扯下。淡色的恥毛覆蓋下的性器像他記得的那樣可愛，他把氣息噴吐在那裡，然後感覺到自己的呼吸。

「馬份……」他聽見紅髮在輕呼他的姓氏，還有對方因為感受到他的氣息而震顫的下體。

衛斯理倚靠著牆，那頭紅髮幾乎和紅色的磚融為一體，但是磚是死的，而對方每屢髮絲都是活的，隨著主人的頭在擺動，像是滾燙的岩漿，可能隨時會灼傷他。

他持續動作著，並且抬起對方的大腿，他把手游移到了那富有彈性的屁股上，就如同在他們第一次發生關係的那個夜晚，男孩赤裸下身跨坐在他的身上，深深吸引著他的目光的隱密曲線。

跩哥重新站起身，面對著紅髮的臉，他的手滑入對方圓潤的臀瓣之間，欣賞著對方帶著紅暈的臉，然後又在那雙微張的嘴上印下了新的一個吻。

他抬起對方的一條腿，方便接下來的動作。他在衛斯理的肛門皺摺間輕清按壓，緩緩地探入一根手指，紅髮發出了淺淺的呻吟。包裹著他的指尖的是既溫暖又乾燥的，因此他再更深入了些，直到那裡將他的中指吞噬到指根的位置。

他放入第二根手指，接著彷彿聽見衛斯理又叫了一聲「馬份……」，混亂的甜蜜錯覺幾乎讓他以為他們對彼此有著共同的情感。

但是跩哥很清楚他們的情感是不一樣的，他知道他在乎紅髮，但是紅髮跟本不在乎他。

「你可以叫我哈利‧波特，」跩哥開口打碎了自己最後一絲的幻想，嘴角勾起的薄薄的冷笑，已經成為了他的習慣，「我知道你想，這才是你找上我的原因。」

他還記得當紅髮告訴他，紅髮可能會在高潮時喊出那個爛疤頭名字時，他就相信自己總會等到那麼一天。

然而紅髮卻惡狠狠地瞪著他，也許就是因為他無情地揭穿了紅髮的心聲，所以才會得到這個瞪視。

「別瞪著我，衛斯理。」他笑著：「我又說中了？」

「不，」紅髮的雀斑幾乎完全融入了那紅通通的臉，語氣裡夾雜著不滿：「你只是讓我更加認清了現實。」

「噢，是的，因為真正的波特不需要特意說明，你也會那樣叫他。」跩哥的薄笑還保持在臉上，好像他天生就是這樣笑著似的。

紅髮的凶狠視線幾乎穿透他，他知道那是因為他說的完全正確，點點的失落同時滴入他的心底，可是他也在對方的那雙湖色眸子裡看見了欲望。

「別廢話，馬份，」紅髮惱怒地嚷著，「你到底要不要繼續？或是說你事實上是個廢物？」

「你會因為試圖激怒我而後悔的，衛斯理，」跩哥的陰莖早已挺立多時，他斂起了笑容，「我要幹到你再也叫不出那個爛疤頭的名字。」

「試試看啊。」紅髮嘲笑他。

跩哥發出一聲冷哼，他退出了指頭，改握住自己勃起的陰莖，尋找著進入的角度，龜頭前端碰到了那個柔軟的摺痕，便不加猶豫地把自己推進了對方之中。

「啊……」痛苦的音節自紅髮的口中蹦出，但是跩哥也同樣難受，這比他想像中的還要更辛苦，每一吋的加深都是如此的窒礙難行。

紅髮的體內又緊又熱，牢牢地吸附著他。說不上來的興奮全集中到跩哥被包裹著的陰莖，他把自己完全的送入其中，發出一聲滿足的嘆息。

「……這是你的第一次？」他尖刻地問著，感受這份伴隨著痛楚的強烈快感。

紅髮的耳根子和臉一樣漲得通紅：「操你的，馬份，這與你無關。」

「當然，與我無關。」跩哥冷笑：「不過現在是我在操你，希望你沒忘記。」

他依然抬著紅髮的腿，對方被他整個壓在磚牆上，然後跩哥稍稍地退出自己的陰莖，再重新插入，紅髮悶哼一聲，他便逐漸加重動作。

龜頭摩擦在溫暖的內壁上，起先他的動作是那麼地不容易，畢竟男人的身理構造最初就不是這樣使用的，但是他們還是這樣做了。而神奇的是，再他幾次的出入下，紅髮的身體不再像剛開始時那麼緊繃，雖然包裹著跩哥的地方依然緊窒，然而他的每一步卻輕鬆不少。

他聽見紅髮的喘息聲，還有對方額角的晶亮汗液，髮絲沾黏了上去，看起來格外煽情，他把臉貼近對方的頰邊，逆著汗水的流向往上舔去，鹹鹹的味道自舌尖擴散開來。

那種被掐著的痛楚已經完全消失了，現在處於一種像被握壓著的興奮漩渦，他的性器開始叫囂著更激烈的律動，因此他便加快了進出的速度。

睪丸拍打到對方的臀部，肉與肉的撞擊聲是如此教人沉淪，噢親愛的梅林，跩哥太喜歡這種抽插著對方的感覺了，他任著自己雄性本能去追求這種快感，他與衛斯理的快感。

現在正在幹榮恩‧衛斯理的人是他，他用他的陰莖插著衛斯理的肛門，而不是那個見鬼的聖人波特！

他衝刺著，喉嚨發出了低低的吼聲。

 

※

 

「看來我得從葛來分多和赫夫帕夫各扣幾個分了。」跩哥拖著嗓音，說的很慢、很慢。

在進入沉悶的四月時，學校發生了一件大事──很好的事，對跩哥來說。

鄧不利多因為組織學生團體，還無恥地命名為『鄧不利多的軍隊』，這等於是公然與魔法部作對，進而腐化了學校裡那些未成年巫師。

由於這個緣故，鄧不利多被免職，恩不里居成為他們的新校長。

跩哥喜歡她，因為她的理念和他的看法達成了一致，而且她總是不留餘力地打壓其他學院，並且給他與他的同伙們額外的特權，跩哥甚至有些懷疑她是否曾經為史萊哲林的學生了。

阿尼‧麥米蘭站了出來，跩哥挑了個眉，「只有老師才能扣學院的分，馬份。」

跩哥正想反駁麥米蘭，他同樣討厭對方，不是沒有理由的，但是就在這個時候，紅髮也站了出來，就在麥米蘭旁邊。

「沒錯，我們也是級長，你記得嗎？」紅髮衛斯理嘲他怒吼著，這讓他又挑了一次眉。

是的，他就是因為衛斯理的原因所以仇視麥米蘭，該死的麥米蘭和紅頭髮曾經接吻、還替彼此手淫！

何況他們現在還靠得那麼近！

「我知道級長不能扣分，鼬鼠王，」跩哥勾起了得意的笑容，克拉和高爾在一旁竊笑，「可是督察小組的隊員們就──」

「督什麼？」麻種格蘭傑大聲問道，他皺了皺眉。

「督察小組，格蘭傑，」他說，並且指了指別在級長徽章下的銀色字母：「由一群支持魔法部的菁英學生所組成，恩不里居教授親自挑選的成員。」他續道：「反正，督察小組的隊員就是有扣分的權力……」

跩瞄見紅髮正張大嘴瞪著他，他感到十分高興，然後繼續說。

「所以呢，格蘭傑，我要扣妳五分，因為妳對我們的新校長不禮貌。」當他下達第一個扣分指令時，便把目標放在那個多嘴的麻種身上。

格蘭傑的眉頭糾成了一塊，還沒從震驚中恢復過來。

接著跩哥把目光移到了那個可惡的麥米蘭身上，每當他經過那個昏暗的走廊上，就會忍不住回想起這個骯髒的麻瓜愛好者吻過衛斯理那對迷人的嘴唇，而且說不定還是衛斯理的初吻！見鬼的，他生平第一次用二手貨──

「麥米蘭，扣五分，因為頂撞我。」他悠悠慢慢地說，並且注意到麥米蘭因憤怒而漲紅的臉色，真是大快人心！

接著跩哥的目光移到了哈利‧波特身上，他定定的凝視那個戴著愚蠢圓框眼鏡的黑髮男孩。

說不出的恨意全湧了上來，跩哥想起了更多的回憶，他在火車上被拒絕握手、在魁地奇比賽上被打敗、在決鬥社時被愚弄……他總是輸給這個裝腔作勢的聖人波特。

甚至是衛斯理的事，他又再一次嘗到輸給別人的滋味──輸給這該死的奇蹟男孩！

紅髮就站在前面，可是他永遠都忘不掉當紅髮靠著他傷心的模樣，為什麼是哈利‧波特？為什麼總是哈利‧波特？

他有時是這麼的厭惡自己在感情世界的無能為力，他無法不在乎衛斯理，也無力讓衛斯理不再在乎波特，就算他和衛斯理發生了多次關係，他還是沒有真正得到他。

全都是這見鬼的哈利‧波特！

更何況這已經擁有一切的奇蹟男孩，還無恥地讓紅髮失魂落魄──這算什麼？

跩哥忍住破口大罵的衝動，他轉過視線，看見衛斯理也同樣看著自己，但是那被怒火給吞噬的目光，他知道，紅髮衛斯理從來就不把他當回事。

他把視線別開，重新回到這個噁心的爛疤頭身上──

「波特，扣你五分，」他笑著說，「因為我看你不順眼。」

儘管這個扣分改變不了什麼，但是彷彿這些淤積已久的怨氣都得因為這小小的報復，找到了一個暫時性的出口。

在一旁的紅髮幾乎跳起來撲向他，跩哥滿意地把目光放到紅髮身上，「衛斯理，你的襯衫沒塞好，也扣五分。」

衛斯理總是不紮襯衫，露出那半個下擺。然而前天晚上，他與衛斯理不知道第幾次的肛交結束後，衛斯理的襯衫下擺又被當成擦拭精液的抹布，因此跩哥的這句再普通不過的話，現在也充滿了調情的味道。

衛斯理唰一個臉紅了，他肯定對方也想起了他們性愛事後所發生的事。

他有些惡意地掃過正要開口的格蘭傑身上，他不喜歡她總是以朋友的名義靠近紅髮，所以他決定再來使用這份特權：「喔，對囉，我忘了，妳是個麻種，格蘭傑，所以再扣十分。」

衛斯理因為這句話而憤怒地抽出了魔杖，格蘭傑的手按下了對方的，跩哥的心底發出一聲厭惡的呻吟。

「不行。」格蘭傑對衛斯理說。

「很聰明嘛，格蘭傑，」他抖了抖唇，然後深深地吸了口氣，「新領導、新時代……要乖乖的喔，剝皮……」他把眼神移回衛斯理那張氣惱的臉上，「鼬鼠王……」

接著他開懷地大笑，彷彿從來沒有這麼暢快，那股壓迫著他胸口的惡氣好像因為這個笑而被吹趕了出去。

他對衛斯理眨了個眼，然後離開了，在轉身時黑色的長袍翻出了墨綠色的襯裡，配合主人快活的情緒而擺動。

克拉跟高爾也跟在他後面，一起離開了這裡。

他滿意地反覆回想著衛斯理那氣到發抖的模樣，他扣了那髒兮兮的麻種格蘭傑的分數，扣了那自以為是的麻瓜愛好者麥米蘭的分數，還扣了混種疤頭的分數……當然，還有衛斯理本身的分數，這足以讓紅髮氣上很久。

跩哥猜想著他與紅髮下次見面時，對方可能會抓著他的領帶，把他推至牆上，氣沖沖的理論，而他便能夠順勢吻上對方淡紅色的豐潤雙唇，衛斯理將情不自禁地回吻他，他們又會再一次的發生性行為。

自從三月一日──衛斯理的生日開始，他們的關係又有了點微妙的變化，熱吻、手淫、肛交。

他把他的陰莖插入對方的甬道好幾次，雖然跩哥仍然不知道紅髮為什麼會主動提議，也只能隱約判斷這與波特有關，到底紅髮與爛疤頭之間發生了什麼、他完全沒有概念。

可是當他看見紅髮射精後的模樣，清澈的湖色眸子沒了焦點，半是失神地望著他，黏著汗水的髮絲與那卸下所有偽裝的臉，以及跩哥的精液會順著對方的大腿內側流下。

那刻的紅髮只有他，不是格蘭傑、不是麥米蘭、更不是爛疤頭波特，只屬於他的榮恩‧衛斯理。

儘管這些都和波特有關，儘管衛斯理愛著波特，儘管他仍然什麼也不是，可是在那一刻，他得到了他喜歡的禮物，就算只是個錯覺。

他的青春就停佇在那個剎那之上。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※跩哥對榮恩的綽號翻譯與繁中版小說略有出入，「Weasel King」在這邊是翻成「鼬鼠王」而非繁中版的「餵屎王」。


	5. Alternative

Kiss with Weasel - (5) Alternative

 

榮恩只想詛咒這該死的一切。

先是鄧不利多的失蹤，老蝙蝠恩不里居變成了新校長；再來是球隊練習時又出了點差錯，他得把白痴的洛坡送到醫務室；然後是五年級的就業咨詢，因為沒有明確目標而被麥教授給瞪了好久，最後哈利為了見天狼星一面，他的雙胞胎哥哥們就此離開了學校……關於後者，榮恩相信自己會收到一封來自母親茉莉的咆哮信。

噢，他是不是忘了提那個該死的跩哥‧馬份？是的，那隻混帳雪貂，替他的悲慘生活添了更多可恨事蹟──

馬份先是扣了葛萊分多一堆分數，而且連赫夫帕夫的阿尼也遭了秧，榮恩是真的不懂馬份那個自私自利的小渾球哪裡看阿尼不順眼了；還有球隊練習的時候，馬份在一旁看他們，並且唱了那首可恨的破歌；就連就業咨詢結束那天，堵住了他的路，問他畢業以後想幹什麼……

榮恩只記得自己當下大聲怒罵：『去你的，我想幹什麼都與你無關。』

『憑你這個廢物大概什麼也不能做吧，該不會你想靠賣屁股賺錢？』馬份還有心情揶揄他，榮恩幾乎想撕碎那張裝模作樣的臉。

他大吼著：『見鬼，就算我賣屁股也與你無關，而且我能賣給任何人，就是不賣給你。』

榮恩注意到馬份的表情變了，那張總是帶著惡意嘲諷笑容的嘴，倏地歛起，並且沉了下來，以惡狠狠的表情看著他。

『我早就操過你的屁股了，衛斯理。』馬份陰冷冷地說著。

而他向來不吃馬份那套，榮恩只是不以為意地哼了一聲，然後把那個白金髮色的男孩留在原地。

他真是受夠了！

這期間什麼好事都沒有，和雷文克勞的比賽愈來愈接近，何況他沒有半點信心能打敗他們。

但是提起雷文克勞，或許有過一件好事，那就是哈利與張秋吵架了。

當哈利怒氣沖沖地提到張秋仍然替她的那個告密朋友毛莉‧邊坑說話時，榮恩很積極的在哈利面前批評著毛莉，因為她辜負了他們的信任、背棄了全鄧不利多軍隊的朋友、向恩不里居靠攏，最重要的是，她是張秋的朋友。

榮恩覺得自己可能有些卑鄙，他怎麼能夠利用這個空檔去離間哈利與秋？他憑什麼這麼做？可是他就是忍不住這麼做了，也許哈利知道他的想法以後，會鄙視他也說不定……不過哈利已經鄙視他了，在魁地奇上，他知道的。

無論如何，他或許舒服了一點。可是這件事很快就不算什麼了，因為當張秋出現在大廳時，哈利的目光仍然在尋找著她的身影。

他從來沒有這麼痛恨他的平凡生活，一切都是這麼該死，這麼的可惡。

這天夜巡的時候，榮恩碰見了阿尼，那個喜歡在談話裡特意表現自身優越的另一名級長，同時也是他為數不多的赫夫帕夫朋友。

就算沒了鄧不利多軍隊集會，他與阿尼的見面機會仍然可以稱得上頻繁，除了共同課堂之外，還有級長會議。

但是夜巡時間的意義就不一樣了，榮恩曾經在這個時間與阿尼接吻，甚至是做更多。然而自從他開始與馬份發生關係後，便沒有再邀請過阿尼當他的玩伴。

其中最主要的原因，就是他總能在與阿尼碰頭前先遇到馬份。他不知道這只是巧合，還是對方其實蓄意在等他，總而言之，他和馬份的關係已經維持了三個月，而他與阿尼之間，也中斷了三個月。

他與阿尼的影子被拖長在石牆上，他們有一搭沒一搭地聊著天。

榮恩沒有任何的告示，忽然就親吻上阿尼的唇。阿尼看起來有些意外，但是沒過多久便收起了這種吃驚的表情，並且相當禮貌地回應著他。

該死的他已經太過習慣於和馬份接吻的感覺了，那種透著淡淡薄荷清香的薄唇，霸道地壓在他的嘴上，既粗魯又帶著侵略性，和阿尼是那麼地不同，那麼地深刻，那麼地令人沉醉。

當他們分開彼此後，阿尼對他微笑：「我以為你不會再找我『咨詢』了。」

「為什麼會這樣想？」榮恩不置可否地聳了聳肩，他還記得他們的第一次，就是他可笑地找對方『咨詢』，關於一個濕濕的吻。

「噢，你不用裝傻，榮恩。」阿尼說，並且收起了臉上的笑容，看起來有幾分嚴肅，「我看到了，馬份和你的事，我想你找到了比我更好的老師。」

榮恩瞪大了眼，他沒想到──他怎麼會沒想到？

既然馬份會在夜巡時間撞上他與阿尼，那阿尼同樣也有機會目睹他與馬份。

他支支吾吾半天說不出完整的句子來，只是斷斷續續地發出幾個音節：「呃…我……」

他該怎麼回答呢？阿尼也同樣厭惡馬份，這幾天下來，那個裝腔作勢的史萊哲林惡意地衝著阿尼扣分，完全抵觸到了對分數有一定執著的阿尼所設下的底線。

然而還沒等到他回答，原先端詳著他的阿尼，似乎就得出了某種結論，並且拍了拍榮恩的肩膀說道：「好吧，儘管他是個討厭鬼，但是我不會說出去的。」阿尼看向他的視線有著某種同情，「畢竟，我才是你第一個玩伴，基於這個立場，我沒資格揪著他批評。」

榮恩此刻有些感激阿尼的好意，或許他曾經抱怨過阿尼的怕事以及愛炫耀的缺點，但是卻不能否定對方對朋友的忠誠，就像是他們二年級那年，阿尼曾經像其他人一樣懷疑哈利是史萊哲林的傳人，但在誤會澄清後，卻也鄭重其事地向哈利道了歉。

「我唯一的疑惑──」阿尼擺出了思考時慣有的表情，「──為什麼會變成跩哥‧馬份？他曾經偷窺我們。」

「喔，」榮恩皺起眉頭，「我想，不會再有下次了。」

他早就在心裡下了決定，要與跩哥‧馬份那個討人厭的傢伙劃清界線。

他不會再和那個混蛋睡了，哪怕只是個吻，他也不會給了。

或許是因為榮恩的這番話，阿尼動了動眉毛，有些懷疑地看著他，「你們吵架了？」

「吵架？」榮恩拉高了音量，「我們總是在吵架──你知道的，我跟他從來沒有不吵架的時候。」

「嗯，我想也是。」阿尼先前的笑容又回到了臉上，然後凝視著榮恩。

被盯著的感覺讓他有些不自在，在他的印象中，阿尼幾乎不曾這樣看著他過，這樣有些彆扭，他尷尬地扭了扭身子，第一次產生了想逃避對方視線的念頭。

「榮恩。」對方叫了他的名字，這使他不得不回看著對方。

榮恩不曾仔細注意過阿尼‧麥米蘭的長相，在他的印象裡，阿尼既自滿又好大喜功，這些似乎都已經掩蓋掉了阿尼其他的特質。

阿尼雖然稱不上好看，但是五官端正，並且有如性格般的體面舉止，有時候還真的有那麼點像派西。

「反正你不是認真的，對吧？」阿尼問他，然後輕啃他的耳垂，就像他們過去做過的那樣。

榮恩點點頭，他想，是的。

從他與阿尼的第一次接吻，到他與馬份的第一次肛交，都不是認真的。  
他會向馬份提出那樣的要求，就像他對阿尼提出接吻的理由可以說是相同的。

都和他最好的朋友哈利‧波特有關。

榮恩不止一次安撫過做惡夢的哈利入睡，可是那晚卻不一樣，哈利夢到了張秋，並且把他錯當成那個雷文克勞的女孩，他感覺到臀部被哈利鼓脹的下體頂著，磨擦著。

意識迷濛的他本來以為是個錯覺，然而當他感覺到床舖的另一邊，榮恩知道哈利在做什麼。

他的手輕輕地覆蓋住好友的下體，哈利僵了一下，卻沒有阻止他，所以他撫摸著哈利的生殖器，感受那炙熱的肉塊在手中噴發。

他仍然抱持著一個可笑的希望，也許哈利夢見的是他，不是張秋。可是他很清楚這是不可能的，因為哈利喜歡她，曾經接過吻、或是在活米村共渡了的情人節、甚至因為捉摸不透對方的心思而鬱鬱寡歡。

他太了解哈利‧波特了，他們是最要好的朋友。

然而他卻還是忍不住愚蠢地確認，哈利是不是夢見了張秋。榮恩讓自己的聲音聽上去像是揶揄，他不知道效果如何，但是哈利承認了，是的，他夢見了那個美麗的雷文克勞。

那天的月光很漂亮，透過玻璃窗灑進了放了五張四柱大床的房間，榮恩睜著眼睛，強迫自己把視線放在旁邊那張無人的大床上，那是他的床，淡青色的光輝薄薄地罩著有些凌亂的棉被，他聽見哈利在身後傳來平穩的呼吸聲，這一瞬間，讓他有種想哭的衝動。

榮恩要求馬份侵犯自己，也許就是出於著個原因，他想。

他的確想和哈利發生關係，他沒有想過究竟是他操哈利，還是哈利操他，只是他總會可笑地回想起那個月光籠罩著的夜晚，哈利的生殖器隔著褲子磨擦著他的股瓣，他卻羨慕起能夠出現在哈利夢中的那位雷文克勞。

就像現在，他跟阿尼正親吻著。也許是因為得到了他的允諾，阿尼的吻更加肆無忌憚，雖然還能算上有禮貌的，卻又像是個披著紳士外皮的偽善者。

阿尼的唇滑過他的鎖骨，既溫柔又迫不及待地替他解開了釦子，紅色襯裡的外袍順著脫落到地上，這和馬份帶給他的感覺截然不同，馬份更加地霸道、更加地強硬，卻也更加地煽情。

榮恩忽然有種期待，或許他該和阿尼繼續下去，或許他應該要求阿尼像馬份對他做過的那樣對他，或許他能在不同的人身上找到一個更像哈利的存在。

「榮恩…」阿尼悄聲低喃他的名字，他微微揚起下巴，發出淺淺的呻吟。

他不知道該不該放任自己在這個期待之中，他回想起哈利在談論張秋時的每一種表情，靦腆的、開心的、生氣的、失落的……，榮恩閉上眼睛，讓自己適應阿尼把氣息噴吐在他頸邊的感受。

「衛斯理，扣十分！」一個惹人生厭卻又再熟悉不過的語調闖入了這個空間，「麥米蘭，你也扣十分！」

榮恩彷彿從微醺中清醒，他看見門口邊那抹刺眼的白金色，帶著怒意地瞪著他。

「馬份……」阿尼皺起了眉頭，離開了他的頸間，和他一起看著突然出現的第三個人。

「麥米蘭，從衛斯理身上離開。」馬份朝他們跨步走來，墨綠色的外袍下擺隨著主人的動作翻了出來，「赫夫帕夫的分數已經快要見底了，或是你希望你們也像葛來分多那樣？」

榮恩知道阿尼停留在他襯衫上的手緊緊握了起來，阿尼稍稍的拉開了兩個人的距離，並且對他投以一個複雜的目光。

「我說──扣十分，麥米蘭。」馬份冰冷的視線停留在麥米蘭身上，「你沒聽到嗎？」

「抱歉，榮恩。」阿尼壓著聲音說，然後分開了彼此的距離。

榮恩不明白為什麼阿尼要向他道歉，以阿尼的性格，許是因為害怕被扣更多的分數而照做了，可是這無關道歉，不是嗎？

但是他還來不及問出口，阿尼就退了開來，離著他的距離愈來愈遠，經過了馬份身邊時，阿尼卻淡淡的說了一句：「我同情你，馬份。」

「我不知道你指的是什麼，但是我不需要任何同情。」馬份咬著一個一個字，「何況，是一個麥米蘭的。」

阿尼不置可否的聳聳肩，然後回過頭，對他說：「晚安，榮恩。」

「晚安，阿尼。」他雖然不明所以，但還是回應了對方。

阿尼勾起了友好的笑容，點點頭，離開了，漸去漸遠的腳步聲隨著黃色襯裡的外袍消失在陰暗的走廊通道，融入了夜晚的靜謐之中。

然而眼前還有一個無法忽視的問題，榮恩收回目送阿尼離去的視線，卻發現馬份陰晴不定地盯著他。

可是榮恩已經不打算再理會那個自以為是的白痴了，他沒再注意馬份，只是逕自整理起有些凌亂的衣服，布料間窸窸窣窣的聲音在此顯得過於吵雜，這讓他扣上釦子的動作跟著笨拙了起來。

「我一直在等你。」馬份突如其來的開口，打破了這詭異的靜謐，「馬份從來不等人，而你卻讓我浪費時間。」

「也許你可以跟你媽媽姓。」榮恩沒有看著對方，只是把目光更專注於手頭的工作上，見鬼的這些釦子為什麼變得這麼難扣。

「衛斯理──」馬份沉著嗓音，那淺淺的氣音就像毒蛇的吐信。

「聽著，馬份，」他終於搞定了那些死釦子，他抬頭，大有忿忿不平的意思瞪向對方，「我跟你沒有約定什麼，我也沒叫你等我，你想浪費時間更與我無關。」

馬份倏地瞪大了眼，暗暗的火光在其中燃燒，榮恩還想著要再譏諷幾句的同時，對方抽出了魔杖，直直指向他。

榮恩沒想到對方會這樣做，他慌忙地想做點什麼，卻換來對方一聲無情的命令：「別動，衛斯理。」

他才不會聽令於一個馬份，榮恩沒有去細想對方手持魔杖所帶來的威脅，他的外袍因為剛才與阿尼親吻時被丟到了地上，魔杖就在裡面，他本想彎下腰去撿，但是又聽見那討人厭的聲音傳了過來。

「我不是叫你別動了嗎，衛斯理？」馬份步步逼近他，接著那根指著他的魔杖便頂到了他的下巴。

榮恩現在以一種怪異的的姿勢和馬份僵持著，對方魔杖尖端輕刺著他的皮膚，他在對方燃燒著低溫火燄的灰色眸子裡看見自己的動作。

馬份看著他，另一隻手則輕撫過他的臉頰，榮恩眨了眨眼，他發現到對方的表情也柔和了下來：「為什麼又和麥米蘭在一起？我記得我們曾經談過有關於──」

「因為我不想再和你混了，馬份。」他魯莽地打斷對方沒說完的話，而對方的臉色因此又沉了下來。

「……這又是為什麼？」馬份瞇起眼睛，打量著他。

「你的找碴讓我很厭煩。」榮恩說道。他想起了他們這幾來的對話，更甚至是這幾年來的所有相處，他們的互動一直以來都稱不上是良好的。

馬份的眉頭皺了起來，「所以你寧可回到麥米蘭身邊？那個浮誇的蠢蛋？」

「嘿，他還比不上你。」榮恩尖刻地嘲諷對方，「你可比他浮誇多了。」

「噢，閉嘴！」眼前的史萊哲林怒視著他，榮恩有那麼瞬間覺得對方隨時會對他下咒。

然而接下來，他所感覺到的是壓在唇瓣柔軟的觸感，金髮男孩吻上了他。

在他幾乎還沒意識過來前，對方便離開了他的唇，結束了這個吻。

「麥米蘭的臭味。」馬份露出了明顯反感的表情，但是卻沒有用手背或者其他東西擦拭嘴唇，這讓榮恩有些意外。

相較於榮恩的疑惑，馬份則帶了某種決心，將目光重新鎖定在他身上。

榮恩在那對灰藍色的明亮雙眼中，映著他藍湖色眸子，一種莫名的緊張感充盈著他的四肢，讓他從指節末端開始發顫，這樣的顫動撞擊到他的胸口，心臟因此不受控制的劇烈跳動。

「衛斯理，」金髮史萊哲林開口了，卻少了一貫的高傲，多了以往不曾聽過的誠懇：「不管你那顆小腦袋在想些什麼，但是我建議你不該那麼做。」

榮恩希望自己能讓心跳恢復正常，可是他做不到，他甚至不知道為什麼自己會如此的緊張，他面對馬份的時候，始終不曾這麼不正常過，可是他現在失常了，為什麼，他們的視線交會著，他也從未看過馬份現在的眼神──是這麼的悲傷、這麼的痛苦、這麼的……可憐。

「你會知道，你不能沒有我──」金髮的史萊哲林又開口了，音節裡有著能夠被察覺的乞求，「──沒有人比我更瞭解你的秘密，即使是麥米蘭。」

他要怎麼做？也許是一把推開這個自以為是的混帳，然後反手抽出自己的魔杖指著對方，如此一來他們勢均力敵，他也不用像現在這樣任對方壓制住自己。

可是榮恩做不到，沒有任何理由，他就是做不到。

也許馬份的用詞仍然是傲慢的，那彷彿乞求憐憫般的語氣，讓榮恩幾乎認為自己才是傲慢的那一個。

不知道是什麼時候開始，馬份的手已經按住了他的肩膀，他能感受到對方纖細的手指隔著布料緊抓著他的肌膚，有些冰涼的溫度透過指尖透了過來，與之相對應的，是捏得足以發疼的力度。

他的心臟似乎會蹦出喉嚨，對於這樣的馬份，榮恩感到有點陌生，但或許事實上，他們從來都沒有熟悉過。

「因為你愛他，」金髮史萊哲林毫無顧忌地說出了那些他早就認清的事實，「你愛哈利‧波特。」

「夠了！」直到現在，榮恩才找回自己的聲音。

憤怒的情緒蓋過了其他想法，這是他的心情，是他的感受，儘管他在很久之前便結束了思想鬥爭，但這不代表其他人可以隨意猜測或是窺視他的內心！

榮恩惡狠狠地怒視著對方，酸楚疼痛了他的眼，被看穿的感覺糟透了，然而眼前的混蛋卻一次又一次地戳破真相的表面。

「不要把我當成一個笑話！」他大吼，並且試圖開對方。這就像他們在雨天的那個擁抱、或是生日時的那次性愛一樣，為什麼可恨的馬份就不能閉上那張惹人厭的嘴，裝作什麼都不知道就好！

「你本來就是一個笑話。」馬份沒有理會他的掙扎，對榮恩粗暴地將指甲劃破金髮男孩蒼白的臉頰恍若不覺，只是緊緊地扣著他的肩，「愚蠢的衛斯理。」

馬份又侮辱了他！

他大有將對方狠狠揍倒在地的能力，眼前的金髮史萊哲林只是個弱不禁風的小少爺，總是以尖酸刻薄的句子辱罵他人，或是用顯赫的家世背景欺壓弱小，只要抽掉他的魔杖，就構不成半點威脅。

可是榮恩沒有揮出自己攥緊的拳頭，因為馬份的聲音聽起來實在太可憐。

他就這樣輕易的妥協了，緩緩地鬆開手，反抓住馬份的後背，他的掌心握著的是對方昂貴的袍子，然後他主動地吻上了那個討厭鬼。

明明他已經在心底發誓過，不要再和這個傢伙接吻或睡覺了，卻沒想到在這麼短的時間之內，自己便打破了這個原則。

他的舌頭擦過對方的牙齒，滑進了對方的嘴裡，而馬份沒有半點猶豫的回應著他，他們的舌面碰觸到彼此的，先是短暫地錯開，接著感覺著對方以舌尖搗弄著他的口腔內壁，他們的舌頭又重新相碰在一起，然後糾纏著。

就是這種感覺，馬份的親吻是霸道的，同時透著淡淡的清香，並且充滿了侵略性，和阿尼那般禮貌的吻完全不同。

他不能評判誰的技巧比較好，因為對於馬份，他是有偏見的，榮恩肯定自己不會給予對方半句讚美，但是他得說，相較於阿尼帶給他的感受，他更沉醉於這種幾乎麻醉了外在事物的接吻之上。

直到他們分開彼此為止，榮恩才覺得自己的心跳似乎慢慢平穩了下來。

無盡延伸的走廊上點著幾盞微弱的燈火，遠處的盔甲雕像也落著層層陰影。

馬份清冷的灰色眼睛仍舊燃著低低的火燄，牢牢地鎖著他的目光，讓他忘記要躲開。

他不禁假想著，假若有一天，他能夠和哈利接吻，又會是怎麼樣的感覺。

不過馬份沒留給他太多的思考空間，便又吻了上來，並且同時解著他的釦子，榮恩的腦袋亂鬨鬨的，唯一閃過的念頭，就是眼前的金髮男孩讓他剛才的努力全都白費了──

 

※

 

榮恩從來沒有那麼高興過！

他們辦到了，葛來分多打敗了雷文克勞，而且是因為他的緣故，他擋下了賴利的球。

他揮舞著銀色的魁地奇獎杯，他被葛來分多們舉得高高的，他成為了英雄，他──他終於追上了哈利的腳步。

他興奮地想著哈利和妙麗也許在某個角落看著他，所以他的目光努力搜尋著，然而在掃過一圈後，卻沒有發現他們的身影。

他想著也許是只是自己沒看到罷了，因此他又重新環視的球池，這個最美好的時刻，榮恩只想和他們分享，他最要好的兩個朋友，以及最重要的人。

自從上了五年級之後，哈利總是不經意地露出對他的球技不以為然的模樣，榮恩知道自己被看輕了，可是事實上他就是如此的糟糕，他甚至萌生過好幾次想放棄的念頭。

哈利在魁地奇方面實在太有天賦、太優秀了，因此在正式比賽時總是漏接球的榮恩成了哈利的絆腳石，總是扯葛來分多的後腿，替學院幫倒忙。

他並不是真的想這樣子，誰願意這樣子呢？

所以在這一刻、他成為英雄的這一刻，他急欲證明自己這方面的價值，他希望哈利能夠認同自己，他最好的朋友，他不想再聽見當哈利作惡夢時，用『我是想叫你再往前一點，好去抓住快浮。』這種話來羞辱他了。

那是發生在不久前的事，哈利真的這麼說過。他當然知道哈利不是真的夢到這些，他也是因為出於擔心才會和妙麗談論這件事，可是哈利卻撒了殘忍的謊言，他只能漲紅著臉，一個字也說不出來。

不過很快的，榮恩搖搖頭，就把這點事拋到腦後了。現在的他是榮譽的勝利者，他最需要的是找到他的朋友們，一起歡慶這場勝利。

然而此刻，進入了他眼底的，卻是那抹白金色的身影。

榮恩咬牙切齒的想著，剛才在比賽中，史萊哲林們唱著那首笨歌──雖然這首歌已經被葛來分多們改唱成新的歌詞了，而馬份就是那群銀綠學院合唱團的指揮！

他開始猜想也許馬份會很生氣，因為他贏了，沒有讓史萊哲林們如願，或許現在輪到馬咬牙切齒了。

可是馬份看上去竟然沒有發火。

榮恩眨了眨眼，他看錯了嗎？馬份居然沒有生氣？

他本以為會看到一個抓狂的雪貂懊惱地跺腳，或是對其他人出氣，但這些都沒有發生，對方反而很平靜的接受了這個事實。

甚至，他有那麼瞬間覺得，馬份衝著他笑。

榮恩愣了一下，生硬地別過臉，不過也因此在人群的另一端發現了哈利與妙麗。

「哈利！妙麗！」他大喊著，並且更加賣力地揮動手上的獎杯，「我們辦到了！我們贏了！」

再來到了城堡大門口，他的頭撞上了門楣，這讓他大叫了聲痛，可是他的情緒絲毫沒有受影響，他依然相當快樂。

直到第二天，榮恩才知道，哈利和妙麗跟本沒看完比賽。

他拼命地說著那場比賽的精華之處，雖然有些橋段是他換了個說法來形容的，但是仍然是事實，他邊說邊比著動作，卻看見哈利臉上怪異的笑容。

「你在笑什麼？」他停下來問道。

「我沒有，」哈利回答得很快，「我只是很高興我們贏了，就這樣而已。」

「就是啊！」他放慢了說話的速度，「我們贏了。金妮從張秋鼻子下搶過金探子的時候，你有沒有看見她的表情？」

榮恩是故意的，他只是覺得哈利有些心不在焉，或許提起張秋，可能會讓對方專注些。

然而哈利的表情卻苦了起來，「她哭了，對不對？」

「對──不過大部分是因為情緒激動吧……」他微微地皺起眉頭，並且發覺自己只是在讓彼此難堪，因此又連忙補上一句：「可是你有看見她降落後把掃帚扔到一旁的事嗎？」

「呃──」哈利看上去有些為難。

「其實……沒有，榮恩。」妙麗放下她的書，「其實，整場比賽哈利和我只看到達維射進的那第一球而已。」

榮恩忽然感到一陣暈眩，「你們沒看？」他不敢致信地又問道，「我搶救那麼多球，你們一球都沒看到？」

接下來無論妙麗再怎麼解釋，他都覺得難以釋懷。

他知道他們不是故意的，海格的問題遠比他的成就來得重要，他的怒火雖然暫時平靜了，但是他的挫折感卻不會因為太過震驚而就此消失。

哈利讓他再一次的失望了，他就算如此努力，卻也達不到理想的成果。

他很難過，他是真的受傷了。

榮恩忽然想起了馬份，那個明明早就不想再接觸、卻又重新和他發生一次又一次關係的史萊哲林，那抹淺淺的笑容，在熱鬧吵雜的魁地奇球池裡顯得安靜可貴。

 

TBC


	6. Aware

Kiss with Weasel - (6) Aware

 

哈利最近的心情隨著普等巫測的接近，而愈來愈提不起勁。

他的女性友人完全離不開書本，就連晚餐對她而言好像也變得多餘了。哈利有點受不了妙麗這種緊張兮兮的模樣，但是她不是唯一一個瘋掉的人，好比說赫夫帕夫的阿尼‧麥米蘭也是。

就像現在是草藥學上課前幾分鐘，哈利正和榮恩在溫室外面排隊，阿尼卻主動湊了過來。

「你一天通常復習幾個小時？」阿尼盤問著他們，而且眼神不善。

「不曉得，」榮恩說，「就幾個小時吧。」

「差不多有八小時嗎？」得到答覆後，阿尼卻還緊咬著這個問題不放，又向他們逼近了一步。

面對對方來勢洶洶的態度，榮恩慌張了起來，「沒那多吧，我想。」

哈利忽然覺得榮恩畏縮緊張的模樣還挺可愛的，就像是個受驚的小動物那般向後退了退，莫名激起了他的某一種情緒。但是阿尼沒有讓哈利仔細品嚐這種情緒，馬上又開口背誦起自己的復習時間表。

「我一天練習八小時，」阿尼驕傲地挺起胸膛，「八到九個小時。我每天在吃早飯前就先排一小時出來，平均是八小時。」接著阿尼伸出了指頭，算了起來：「如果是週末，情況好，我可以做到十小時，星期一我可以做九小時半──」

他翻了個白眼，然後看向榮恩，他得說阿尼真是令人煩躁透頂，直到芽菜教授走進教室之前，他和榮恩都被迫聽了一堆掃興的垃圾。

說起阿尼，哈利想起了那個驕傲的赫夫帕夫與榮恩都是級長，他不禁有些好奇，如果他們在夜巡時間碰到面，對方是不是同樣用這種咄咄逼人的態度打探榮恩的念書狀況。

「晚上的時候也是嗎？」哈利丟出了一個疑問句，而榮恩還沒有跟上他，露出了不解的神情。

榮恩眨了眨眼，反問哈利：「什麼晚上？」

「阿尼啊。」他這樣說，而榮恩的臉色瞬間變得有些古怪，所以他再補充道：「他在夜巡時也會一直纏著別人問這些？」

「噢──」榮恩僵硬的點了點頭，「我是說，噢，也許吧。」

「也許？」這個明顯敷衍的回答讓哈利覺得疑惑。

「事實上，這陣子我很少碰到他。」榮恩的眼神飄移不定，「但是在這之前，他還不像現在這麼煩人。」

哈利聳聳肩，表示自己已經知道了。然而榮恩還是尷尬地別過目光，沒有再看他。

關於這點哈利不是怎麼明白，榮恩和阿尼之間發生什麼事了嗎？他眨了眨眼，望著自己的好友，紅色的捲髮覆在耳上，襯得原本就偏白的皮膚更加白皙，就連那些小雀斑也有了映襯效果。

哈利思考著，雖然榮恩的長相不及他的那幾個哥哥或是他唯一的妹妹，在衛斯理家的孩子裡可以說是最不出色的那一個，然而絕對不醜，甚至可以說還算好看的，前提是不能和他的家人相比的情況下。

他想起了聖蒙果醫院的走廊上有一排治療師的畫像，其中一幅畫曾經說榮恩是『醜陋的』，並且堅持男孩臉上的那些雀斑是多發性點狀爛麻疹。對榮恩來說，這是嚴重的侮辱，紅髮男孩氣得發抖，簡直就要哭了，而哈利也在那裡，只是他一句話也沒有替自己的好友辯駁。

當時的他是怎麼想的呢──哈利已經有點忘了，也許他沒把心思放在那上面，他要煩的事情太多了，像是佛地魔與他之間的連結，這個問題到現在都還沒解決，相形之下，榮恩與畫像的爭吵還挺微不足道的，不是嗎？

這時哈利注意到榮恩的紅髮上沾了一片枯葉，他抬起頭，看見在他們後方的盆栽之中的植物，隨及就認了出來，這種植物在他們三年級的時候就教過了，不會咬人，也沒有毒，更不用害怕它的枯葉，所以他便自然而然地抓住了榮恩的一小搓紅髮，把葉子給取下。

榮恩有些疑惑地看著他，淡金色的睫毛輕輕扇了扇，「怎麼了？」

「一片葉子。」他亮了亮手中的葉片，然後將之隨意丟在桌子旁邊。

「喔，該死的。」榮恩發出了抱怨，「這溫室種了堆莫名其妙的東西，那玩意沒有毒吧？」

「沒有。」哈利簡短的補充道：「它很安全，而且我想普等巫測不會把它列入考題。」

這句話讓榮恩倏地紅了臉，藍湖色的眼睛裡閃過一絲受傷。

哈利隨及便知道自己無心的話語可能讓榮恩誤會了些什麼，所以他隨及解釋著：「抱歉，榮恩，你知道我不是那個意思……」

「我知道你不是。」榮恩撇過頭，假裝認真地盯著芽菜教授，「畢竟你不是妙麗。」

他困擾地抓了抓自己的頭髮，看上去又更亂了些，他偶爾會不明白自己最好的朋友在想些什麼，好比說現在，明明是個粗線條粗神經的男孩，卻會在小細節上表現得特別敏感。

「聽著，榮恩，我真的不是──」哈利又解釋了一遍，因為他不希望這件事情造成他們的誤會，還記得四年級時他跟榮恩吵架時的小插曲，確實是教他挺難受的，他才不要再經歷第二次。

「我也真的知道你不是。」榮恩打斷了他的話，可是仍然把腦後對著他，那頭紅髮就像一團低低燃燒著的火燄，讓哈利第一次覺得這抹紅有點刺眼。

他知道自己的變化，自從升上五年級以後，他變得很暴躁，一點小事情就常常惹得他發脾氣，他真的不是故意的，可是就連梅林都控制不了他的怒意。

所以當草藥學一下課，哈利便謊稱自己還有事，抱著厚重的課本先走了。

榮恩跟他道別的聲音聽起來有些失落，不過哈利卻覺得這算不了什麼，畢竟榮恩剛才也才惹得他心情欠佳，這樣很公平。

到了吃晚餐的時候，妙麗和奈威替他留了位子，哈利在那裡坐下，但是他沒有看見榮恩，事實上草藥學發生的事已經不是那麼重要了，哈利也不認為榮恩會因為這種事而介意這麼久，所以他便開口問道：「榮恩呢？」

「我不知道。」妙麗說，仍然專注在書本上，「好的，哈利，你覺得他們會考生長咒嗎？」

「我也不清楚！」他粗魯的回覆道，他怎麼可能預知出考官的出題內容呢？妙麗抬頭看了他一眼，挑了個眉後便重新回到書裡。

他渡過了無趣的晚餐，在簡單填飽肚子以後，便悻悻然地離開了大廳。他還是想弄清楚榮恩上了哪去，總不會真的在生他的氣而故意不吃晚餐吧？這不可能，因為榮恩很喜歡學校的伙食……

哈利的想法亂糟糟的，直到他走到迴旋樓梯，打算回交誼廳時，他確信自己聽見了自己最好的朋友的聲音，自樓梯底部傳來，似乎在跟某人說話。

這勾起了他強烈的興趣，所以哈利趁著向下的樓梯還停留在這一層時走下，他很少來到這裡，除了底層陰暗的氣氛之外，更多的原因是因為那裡只剩幾幅畫，其它幾乎什麼都沒有。

兩個人的談話聲愈來愈清晰，除了榮恩以外，另一個聲音也是他相當熟悉的……

「所以我就說過──」高傲，尖刻，自以為是的口吻，白金色的頭髮讓哈利沒有好感的皺了皺眉。

是馬份，那個討人厭的史萊哲林，雙手撐在牆壁前，把榮恩整個人包夾在其中。

「這又不關你的事，你不覺得你太……哈利！」榮恩發現了他的存在，哈利尷尬地假咳幾聲，才從樓梯上完全走下。

馬份循著榮恩的話回過頭來，臉上的表情露出了顯而易見的敵意，但是這也沒什麼，因為對方總是喜歡把矛頭指向他，他早就習慣了。

「嗨，榮恩。」他打了聲招呼，然後朝他們走近。馬份的手離開了牆上，榮恩瞪了對方一眼，接著也走到哈利的身邊。

「噢，波特，」馬份勾起了一個惹人厭的冷笑，「偷聽是很不禮貌的行為，你為什麼不滾一邊去──隨便哪裡都好？」

「你才是，馬份！」他朝對方吼了聲，「我看到你在找榮恩的麻煩……」

「他沒有。」就在此刻，榮恩發話了，那對藍湖色的眸子緊緊盯著臉色蒼白的史萊哲林：「憑這個沒用的雪貂？算了吧，連個小女孩的拳頭都比他硬。」

「衛斯理！」馬份抖了抖唇，看起來十分生氣。但是榮恩似乎不打算搭理對方，而是把視線又移到了他的身上。

「對了，兄弟，你怎麼會來這裡？」榮恩好奇的看著他，使哈利覺得有些不自在。

「呃……我只是在想，你沒有過去吃晚餐……」他搔了搔自己凌亂的黑髮，「然後碰巧聽到了你和馬份的聲音，才想說……」

「噢，對！晚餐！」榮恩惋惜的說著，但是在這種情況下卻聽起來誇張了點，明顯想轉移話題的態度讓哈利覺得古怪，只是他沒有說出口，而榮恩則繼續說道：「今天的點心是什麼？布丁嗎？還是司康餅？」

被冷落在一旁的史萊哲林發出了一聲鼻哼，接著便重重甩了甩袖子離開。哈利看了對方一眼，卻注意到馬份對他回以仇恨的目光。

雖然說馬份一向討厭自己，他很清楚，可是這麼凶惡的眼神倒是第一次看見，他是哪裡又惹到那個討厭鬼了嗎？哈利莫名其妙的想著，然後把思緒重新放在跟榮恩談話的部份。

「都不是，是水果派。」哈利如實回答道。

「天啊，我錯過水果派了？」這一次榮恩的表情是真正的失望了。

事實上對哈利來說，分辯榮恩的態度是裝的還是真的，是件非常容易的事，誰教榮恩實在很不擅長撒謊，每當對方故意把音量拉高，或是動作誇大化，通常就是種心虛的表現。

哈利明白每個人都有些不想讓別人窺視的小秘密，包括他自己，有很多事情他都不曾對榮恩說過，這不代表他不信任榮恩，只是把話說出來也得不到解決的方法，除了讓榮恩替他擔心或是妙麗的責備之外，什麼也得不到。

好比說他有一次做了惡夢，卻惡意地告訴他們，他夢見的是要榮恩去接快浮，榮恩聽到這些話後看上去很難過，哈利也很清楚自己的行為只是單純的遷怒，不過當時的他甚至因此得到了某種報復性的快感。

不過……好吧，被特意隱瞞什麼的感覺並不好受，他感覺得出來榮恩有某些事情並不是那麼樂於分享，所以才會那麼不自然。

他不禁有些好奇，究竟是因為什麼，能讓榮恩不想對他說出口，和他有關嗎？還是和馬份有關？為什麼榮恩不告訴他？難道他不是最了解對方的人嗎？

也許是得不到回應，榮恩停下了原本的話題，眉毛皺了起來，露出關切的神情看著他：「你還好嗎，哈利？」

「我很好。」他點點頭，然後回望比自己還要高出半個頭的紅髮男孩，「只是在想點事情。」

「喔。」榮恩眨了眨眼，用一種難以形容的表情盯著他，忽然就笑了出來。

哈利還沒弄懂對方發笑的原因，他疑惑地問道：「怎麼了？」

「沒有。」榮恩輕笑著，翦羽般的淡金色睫毛微晃，「你以為我會輸給那隻彈跳小雪貂？」

「不，我完全信任你。」因為對方的笑容，哈利也感到放鬆了起來，「再怎麼說，你也是鄧不利多軍隊的核心成員，我不認為你的魔法比不上他。」

「還有我的拳頭。」榮恩雙頰上的小雀斑飛舞了起來，「走吧，讓我們回交誼廳看看誰有帶點什麼食物回來，我快餓扁了。」

有這麼一剎那，哈利覺得自己的紅髮好友微翹的嘴角，帶給他心跳加速的感覺。

 

※

 

普等巫測的考試進行了好幾天，所有的五年級生幾乎都瘋了，這一個禮拜的的前四天對哈利來說特別漫長，他幾乎以為自己會因為難以承受的壓力而崩潰。

但是星期五就不一樣了，今天的他沒有任何考試，榮恩也是，所以他們兩個在葛來分多交誼廳中下起了巫師棋。

打開的窗戶透進了溫暖的夏日氣息，輕輕飄送著，哈利打了個哈欠，而對面的榮恩難得在行棋時看上去似乎快打睏了，他不禁想著他們這麼悠閒真的沒關係嗎？可是現在不管說什麼，他都不想把心思放在念書上。

就在這個時候，畫像洞口的門被打開來了，妙麗的表情看上去很糟糕，哈利想起了她在今天還有神秘文字學的考試。

眼前的榮恩有些懶洋洋地問妙麗考得怎麼樣，然而她一聽到這個問題，便開始發脾氣了，因為她不小心把某個單字給翻錯了。

「這樣啊，」榮恩伸了個懶腰，漫不經心的說，「也不過錯了一題而已，對不對，妳還是可以拿到──」

「閉嘴！」妙麗大吼著，並且告訴他們，有人在恩不里居的辦公室中放了一隻玻璃獸，以及那隻玻璃獸又如何讓恩不里居抓狂。

聽完這段描述，哈利和榮恩同時歡呼出聲：「好耶！」

「才不好！」妙麗看上去相當激動，「她當初就認為那是海格幹的，記得嗎？我們可不希望海格被踢走！」

哈利聳聳肩，然後朝窗外比了比：「他正在上課，她不可能把這怪到他頭上的。」

「你有時候真是夠天真的，哈利。」妙麗尖刻的說，「你真的認為恩不里居會等到有證據嗎？」

話一說完，妙麗便像陣風一樣地快步衝回女生寢室，並且砰一聲地把門重重甩上。

「真是一個又可愛又好脾氣的女孩。」榮恩故意說了反諷的話，然後把皇后向前推，吃掉了哈利的騎士。

哈利懊惱地發出一聲呻吟，然後稍梢移動了自己的城堡，下一步就能吃掉榮恩的主教。

不過榮恩卻移動了皇后，平淡的說了句：「將軍。」

他這才發現，剛才自己動的那步棋，反而將國王暴露於危險之中。他砸了個舌，沒有過多久，他們就結束了這局棋。

他們將這些棋子收回棋盒，有一搭沒一搭的閒聊著，沒過多久就是吃飯時間，他們沒有打算等妙麗一起用餐，因為她今天實在太過火爆了些。

不過待哈利與榮恩在大廳坐定位以後，妙麗還是出現了，她自然而然的坐在他的對面，然後將魔藥學課本以及其他的參考書籍全部放在桌上，發出了巨大的聲響。

哈利和榮恩對看一眼，再看看妙麗。至於當事人也沒有花太多心思去搭理他們，在簡單的用完晚餐後又抱著那疊書走了。

「她瘋了嗎？」榮恩嚼著肉排，莫名其妙地看著他。

「可能吧。」哈利不置可否的說，「不過到了明天，我們也得像她那樣了。」

「我真希望今天別過得太快……」榮恩說得有些哀怨。

哈利沒說什麼，他也同意榮恩的說法，面對堆積如山的課本真的是讓人相當無力的一件事，但是這又不得不做，簡直教人煩躁透頂。

當他切下一塊肉排的時候，榮恩忽然「啊！對了！」一聲大叫，讓哈利重新看向了他的好友。

「怎麼了？」他問道。

「酒！」榮恩高興的說，「我們弄點酒來，今天晚上好好狂歡吧。」

他動了動眉毛，這個提議有些瘋狂，雖然週末沒有普等巫測的考試，然而他們隔天還是得乖乖念書……不過哈利得承認這是個誘人的主意，「我們從哪裡可以弄酒？這是霍格華茲。」

「噢，拜託，哈利。」榮恩興致勃勃的說著，「我們可以拜託多比？」

「妙麗知道會生氣的。」哈利提醒對方，「別忘了她那個什麼『吐』，要是她發現你要求小精靈做這做那的……」

「你不會說的，不是嗎？」榮恩看著他，藍湖色的眸子裡漾起了期盼的色彩，「也許我們可以邀請丁和西莫他們，他們也會很高興的，噢，還有奈威。」

「嗯──」他拉個了長音，「好吧，我們可以試試看。」

「嘿，好兄弟！」榮恩衝他揚了個燦爛的笑容，和平常沒有兩樣，而他也沒有感覺到什麼怪異的事──比方說心跳加速──哈利開始有些懷疑，前些日子他因為好友的微笑所產生的變化，是不是只是錯覺而已。

倏地，哈利感覺到有一陣冰冷的目光射了過來，不是指向他，但是他確實感覺到了，所以他回過頭去，看見了史萊哲林長桌上，馬份露出陰晴不定的表情，直勾勾地瞧著榮恩。

是針對榮恩？哈利將頭轉正，眼前的紅髮男孩仍然嘻嘻哈哈的，似乎沒有受到那個視線所干擾，哈利再回過頭，卻注意到馬份已經不看著這裡了。

──馬份和榮恩最近有什麼過節嗎？哈利忽然覺得自己的問題有點愚蠢，馬份和所有葛來分多都有過節，這點是無庸置疑的，也許並不是對榮恩個人。

他不打算再多想這個問題，只是這種怪異的感覺一直在他的心頭揮之不去。

在他們都結束晚餐以後，哈利與榮恩快速地奔回了葛來分多的交誼廳，胖女士被他們的急性給嚇了一跳，還多唸了兩句話才開門。他們很快就回到了男生寢室，關上房門。

早他們一步回到房間的奈威向他們打了聲招呼，榮恩便馬上興沖沖地提出了這一個計劃。

「想跟我們一起喝酒嗎？」榮恩高興的問道。

「呃……」奈威抓了抓臉頰，有些尷尬地回答，「不，謝了……我想我得提早一天準備魔藥學……」

「真可惜！」看上去這對榮恩而言有些掃興。

哈利環顧四周，沒發現另外兩個人的蹤影，因此他好奇的問道：「丁和西莫呢？」

「嗯，我聽說他們在圖書館。」奈威說，「你們要找他們嗎？」

「沒有，只是問問。」哈利聳了聳肩。

奈威的視線在他們兩個身上輪流打轉，然後說道，「呃，那我先去交誼廳念書囉，我有一大堆問題想找人討論。」

「好的。」他回應對方。

準備好魔藥學課本與紙筆的奈威關上房門，有著五張四柱大床的房間瞬間變得十分空蕩。

哈利開始懷疑這個計畫是不是真的太誇張了些，畢竟現在還是普等巫測的考試期間，身為受驗生的他們不應該這樣玩樂，何況還有那討人厭的恩不里居，說不定會用那尖銳的娃娃音責怪他們──嗯，當他想到恩不里居的臉以後，一股叛逆的情緒就湧上了心頭，哈利當下覺得這個計畫簡直是太棒了。

就在他想著這些的時候，榮恩已經叫出了多比，多比一聽到這個要求，便開心地砰一個消失，又砰一個出現，還帶了好幾瓶白蘭地。

「多比很高興能為哈利‧波特服務，先生。」多比說，然後彈了個指頭就再次消失了。

榮恩抓起了一瓶白蘭地的頸口，露出了有些為難的表情，「我以為至少會是奶油啤酒……」

「也許是他們做菜用的。」哈利也同樣抓起了一瓶白蘭地，將塞子給拿開。

濃郁的酒香撲向哈利的鼻子，酒精的味道遠比他們平常喜歡喝的奶油啤酒還要更烈，想必濃度一定也高上不少。

「噢……梅林……」榮恩嗅了一下，就把酒瓶從鼻子下拿開，「這玩意兒聞起來還真臭。」

「沒辦法囉。」他說，然後率先喝了一口，灼辣的刺激感充滿他整個口腔，燃燒著他的食道，最後灌進他的胃裡，但是那火辣辣的感覺仍然還殘留著。

榮恩看了哈利的動作，也學著喝了一口，隨及把酒瓶拿開，整張臉都皺在一起，苦著臉嚷嚷著：「糟──糟透了！」

「嗯，還真辣──」哈利同意道，「不過不至於太難喝。」

「剩下幾瓶留給西莫吧。」榮恩不怎麼高興地踢了踢擺在他們眼前的酒瓶下部，只是將它推遠，不至於翻倒，「我喝這瓶就夠了。」

哈利與榮恩有默契地相視一笑，然後將酒瓶舉起，框鏘一聲撞擊，「去他的普等巫測！」他們異口同聲的說，並且各自喝了一口白蘭地。

夏天就連夜風也有些炎熱，透過沒有關好的窗戶吹了進來，也許是因為喝了酒的關係，哈利卻覺得這陣風意外的還挺涼爽。

不知道他們喝下第幾口酒，榮恩整個臉頰都紅撲撲的，上面還有那些可愛的小雀斑，讓紅髮男還看起來就像顆蘋果。哈利好玩地想著，然後又喝了一口酒。

他發現榮恩的藍湖色眼眸透著淡淡的水霧，有些迷離地望著他，淡金色的睫毛捲起了幾抹水珠，在寢室燈光的照耀下看起來格外閃爍。

「哈利……」他最要好的朋友湊了過來，淡紅色的唇呢喃著他的名字，某種柔軟酥麻的感覺流經了他的心臟，讓哈利覺得有些恍惚。

他輕輕發出了「嗯？」的一聲，算是回應對方。紅髮男孩揚起了一個笑容，然後就倒在他的肩膀上──睡著了。

「榮恩？」哈利打了一個酒嗝，試探性地動了動肩膀，紅髮男孩順勢就要整個人歪斜滑落，他連忙扶住了對方的手臂，接著把他好友的頭重新靠在自己的肩頭。

他開始覺得事情有點無趣了，丁跟西莫還不回來，榮恩跟本沒幾口就醉了，奈威也不陪陪他們……哈利又喝了一口，然後把酒瓶擺在大腿旁邊。

哈利側過頭來，看著身旁的紅髮男孩，沾了水氣的淡金色的睫毛在肌膚上印下了捲曲的陰影，長了雀斑的臉蛋紅通通的，看起來好像很好摸……他動了動自己沒有被靠著的肩膀，伸手朝對方的臉頰輕輕一捏──嗯，比他想象中的還要細嫩，而且有彈性。

視線稍稍向下移去，他注意到了紅髮男孩的嘴唇也一樣紅潤，就像是某種好吃的糖果。哈利的手移到了對方的下巴上，稍稍抬起，理智離他愈來愈遠，強烈的渴望盤踞在他的心頭，他真的好想試試看那裡的味道……說不定比張秋的嘴唇親起來還要更好。

所以他靠了過去，輕輕地落下一吻，濃濃的酒味迎面而來，卻帶有一股主人特有的清香，像是青草，又有些甜膩，有如糖果，他的唇瓣碰觸著對方的，哈利從沒有想過男孩的唇也和女孩子一樣，柔軟，溫暖，帶給他陣陣悸動。

更重要的是，這個吻不是溼溼的。

他淺嚐著自己好友的嘴唇，是這樣地教人心醉，也許是因為他真的醉了，這不過是個男孩的嘴──榮恩的嘴，一個在魁地奇表現上頻頻失誤、課業上和他差不多的男孩，可是每一秒鐘的接觸，都讓他倍感舒服。

哈利不捨地放開了對方，榮恩並沒有因此醒來，所以他放任自己的意識一點一滴的被某種情愫所啃蝕。哈利支撐著身體對方的手環住了紅髮男孩的肩，而他的另一隻手則有些緊張地扯下了對方那條袖著金色條紋的紅領帶。

不受控制的興奮伴隨著顫抖，哈利解開對方第一顆鈕釦的動作稍嫌笨拙，然後是第二顆，第三顆。

某個聲音提醒他，這是他最好的朋友，不是那個迷人的雷文克勞女孩；但是在他的腦海深處有另一個音調在反駁那個聲音，這又沒什麼，榮恩是他的好朋友，根本不會介意這種事情，何況他們都是男孩子，一點也沒什麼好顧慮的。

他微微扯開了對方的領口，露出了白皙的頸間，漂亮的頸部曲線旁邊勾著幾屢紅色髮絲，映襯著脖子上淡紅色斑點……

淡紅色的斑點？

哈利的神智稍稍清醒了些，榮恩頸子上有著淡紅色的斑點，這是什麼？

幾乎停止運作的腦袋回憶起更早之前，他曾經在榮恩的脖子上看過它們，像是被蚊子叮過的腫包，可是又有點不太一樣，究竟差在哪裡，他好像也說不上來。

難道葛來分多寢室的蚊子很多嗎？他不靈光地思考起這個問題，那為什麼他沒有被叮呢？而且通通集中在頸部與鎖骨間，更下面就沒有了，這似乎十分的不自然……

沒有任何預警，房門砰一個被打開。哈利瞬間完全清醒了，西莫前腳一踏進寢室，便開始抱怨起來，「你們在搞什麼啊，這麼臭！」

「他怎麼了？」丁也走了進來，看見了被哈利攬著肩膀的榮恩問道。

「呃……」哈利尷尬的開口，「他喝醉了。」

丁挑了個眉頭，大有責備之意地看著他。

 

TBC


	7. First One

Kiss with Weasel - (7) First One

 

跩哥並不是真的如同看起來那般悠閒。

他稍稍的調整了一下角度，找到了枕在潘西腿上的最佳位置。潘西輕笑兩聲，纖長的手指輕輕順了順他的前額的劉海，還挺舒服的。

這裡是史萊哲林六年級所聚集的車廂，他和潘西沒有到級長車廂或進行巡邏，履行級長的義務對他來說變得似乎不是那麼重要，他得把心思花再更值得的地方上。

在五年級快結束時發生了一點事，這可能永遠的改變了跩哥的人生，他知道，父親被送入阿茲卡班對整個馬份家族的意義。

那就是他成為了一名食死人。

身為黑魔王的下屬，他不能再像過去那樣想做什麼就做什麼，畢竟他已經宣誓效忠，比起從前的自由生活，他得把時間花在完成黑魔王指派給他的任務上。

這件事讓他的心情很難雀躍起來，並不是指他對於主人選中自己而感到不愉快，而是某種莫名的壓力，沉沉地壓在他的胸口，讓他感到煩悶。

所以他沒心情去玩什麼級長遊戲，他還寧願窩在這裡，享受潘西給他的服務，這會讓他好受許多。

在他這麼想的時候，衛斯理和格蘭傑走了過來，很顯然是來履行級長職責的。衛斯理依然是那副蠢樣子，微卷的紅髮以及雜亂的雀斑，淡紅色的唇瓣在其他史萊哲林發出譏笑聲時吐出了幾個髒話，臉頰也因此剎紅。

有人站了起來，不懷好意地推了衛斯理一把，這更惹得紅髮想要當場發飆，卻被格蘭傑即時攔下。

「榮恩，不要管他們，」格蘭傑皺著眉頭說，「他們總是這樣，這又沒什麼。」

「可是他剛才侮辱了妳和我，」衛斯理氣憤地說，「還有哈利！」

「反正也不是第一次了。」格蘭傑仍然抓著衛斯理的手臂，「我們去下一個車廂巡邏吧。」

「哼。」衛斯理發出個不滿的聲音，才緩緩轉過身，格蘭傑放開了他，他們一前一後地往車廂門口移動。

當衛斯理經過跩哥與潘西身邊時，露出了微微驚訝的表情，或許是因為他與潘西的姿勢有那麼些曖昧，也有可能只是沒想到他會蹺了級長的任務而選擇留在這裡，無論答案是什麼，衛斯理都給了他一個嫌惡的表情。

跩哥好笑地挑了個眉，衛斯理看上去有點不高興，皺起眉頭，藍湖色的眼珠子打量著他與潘西，最後拋下了一句：「像個嬰兒，真丟臉。」，便和格蘭傑一起離開了這裡。

跩哥微微瞇起眼，他看著衛斯理衛斯理離開的通道，現在又有幾個學生經過，他的感覺有些複雜。

他很清楚自己一直以來，都是用著什麼樣的心情，去看待那個髒兮兮的紅髮窮鬼。但是那個紅髮的對他卻不是這麼回事，因為衛斯理的眼裡永遠都只有大名鼎鼎的哈利‧波特。

跩哥比任何人都還要瞭解榮恩‧衛斯理的情感指向，畢竟他們除了認識多年之外，還廝混了一個學期，當他把精液射進對方體內時，他幾乎就能猜到衛斯理在高潮時想著的是那個討人厭的爛疤頭。

除此之外，他們在摩金夫人的店內不期而遇時，衛斯理也和波特在一塊，還有格蘭傑，跩哥在偕同母親離開時，還有意地撞了下紅髮男孩的肩膀，而他也記得當時波特的眼睛怒瞪著他，像是隨時會對他下咒──他認為波特對衛斯理的重視，甚至不亞於對方。

而且更重要的是，他的父親被關進阿茲卡班，衛斯理也脫不了關係，因為那天晚上，波特帶著幾個人闖進了魔法部，其中當然有奇蹟男孩最忠實的跟班榮恩‧衛斯理。

這一切都是波特的錯，他的父親、家族的聲望，甚至是他想要的人……波特害他失去或者得不到太多，該死的『被選中的男孩』。

大概是察覺到他的不悅，潘西撫摸著他前額髮絲的手停下了動作，問道：「怎麼了嗎，跩哥？」

「沒什麼，」他敷衍的說，「妳可以繼續。」

得到了他的肯定，她又開始重新梳理他的頭髮，並且更加的輕柔。跩哥任由潘西做這些，事實上他很放心，因為全史萊哲林都知道潘西喜歡他，他完全不必擔心她會不利於他。

潘西的指尖光滑柔嫩，保養得相當好，並且每一下的觸碰都是溫柔的。然而跩哥卻無可克制地想起了剛才看起來有些生氣的衛斯理，以及對方因長期握掃帚所以粗糙的溫暖手指，在他們性愛時撫弄彼此身體的觸感……如果紅髮男孩也能像潘西這樣借出大腿，然後梳理他的頭髮的話……

不過他很快就認為這個畫面有點愚蠢，因為衛斯理肯定不會同意。比起紅髮替他做這些，跩哥更傾向於由他來撥弄對方那頭燦爛耀眼的紅髮。

但是他隨及就想到了那個爛疤頭，如果波特要求衛斯理幫這個忙，想必衛斯理絕對不會拒絕，用那雙曾經沾上跩哥精液的指頭，小心翼翼地替『被選中的男孩』整理起亂糟糟的醜陋黑髮……

他的手握成了個拳頭，這個構圖鮮明的想像讓他無可忍受。

沒過多久，剎比收到一封邀請函，來函者是新來的史拉轟教授，這勾起了跩哥的興致，但是剎比本人卻不怎麼在乎，即使如此，剎比還是接受了邀請，離開這個聚集大部份史萊哲林六年級的車廂，參加了午餐之約。

隨著火車的搖晃，這一天來到了黃昏，期間除了吃飯之外，跩哥幾乎都是枕在潘西的腿上渡過的，但是他沒有睡著，令人煩擾的事太多，實在不容易讓他緊繃的神經放鬆。

剎比在日落時分才回到車廂，本來跩哥還在盤算著他的計劃，沒有把精力放在那裡，直到剎比發出了聲音。

「這玩意兒怎麼搞的？」剎比大聲咒罵，跩哥才因此發現車廂的門似乎卡住了，剎比不斷地用力，卻一個重心不穩跌坐到高爾的腿上，高爾顯然被驚嚇到了，隨及回過神來怒瞪著剎比。

沒有人注意到這之間發生了什麼，大家都把目光集中在剎比與高爾身上，但是跩哥看見了，那裡有一隻鞋子露了出來，在成功卡住門之後，踩著椅墊，迅速地翻到了行李架上。

他不確定自己有沒有看錯，但是他很快就弄懂了這是怎麼一回事，沒有人會玩隱形的小把戲──除了大名鼎鼎的哈利‧波特。

跩哥想起了三年級到活米村的時候，他只不過是和衛斯理說幾句話罷了，那個多事又自以為是的波特便用隱形的方式，來找他的麻煩。

他不著痕跡地哼了一聲，高爾將門關上後把剎比推開，使得剎比被摔到了椅子上。跩哥躺回潘西的腿上，漫不經心地問道：「剎比，結果史拉轟想幹什麼？」

「只是找關係好的人拍拍馬屁，不過他找到的人不多。」剎比仍然對高爾怒目而視。

「他還請了誰？」他隨口問道。

接著剎比數了幾個名字給他，例如麥拉、貝爾比、隆巴頓、波特和衛斯理的女孩。

「波特，寶貝波特，顯然他想看看『被選中的人，』」他故意用不屑的口吻，說得很大聲，他猜想行李架上的波特──如果波特真的在那上面──可能正在聽他們的話，然後他繼續問道：「但衛斯理家那個女的！她又有什麼特別的？」

「很多男生喜歡她呢，」潘西雖然是對著剎比說，卻把視線放在跩哥身上，這是在試探他，「你不是也覺得她很漂亮嗎？布雷司，而且我們都知道，你的標準還滿高的！」

「我才不會碰她那種背叛自己血統的小叛徒，管她長什麼樣。」剎比冷冷的回應潘西的話。

跩哥有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著，並且時不時提起他的父親，顯然有些部份剎比並不認同。

事實上，關於金妮‧衛斯理的美貌，跩哥得承認她長得還挺漂亮的，但是更多時候，他寧願把自己的目光放在她最小的哥哥身上，儘管榮恩‧衛斯理的五官沒有妹妹來的柔和，不加修飾的紅髮也比不上妹妹梳理滑順的模樣，甚至是臉上的雀斑也比妹妹還要更明顯。

然而跩哥還是覺得，榮恩‧衛斯理在某些時候，是真的好看，讓他不禁在好幾個夜晚與昏黃的燈光下看得入迷。

火車駛出一團了霧區，他們的話題也扯到了別的部份。

「我媽要我完成學業，但就我個人的看法，我不認為這年頭那有什麼重要。」跩哥有幾分炫耀的意味，「我是說，黑魔王接手的時候，他會在乎誰通過多少普等巫測或超勞巫測嗎？」他稍稍拉高了音量：「──當然不會，一切都取快於為他做了什麼事，對他表現的忠貞程度如何。」

「你覺得你可以為他做什麼嗎？」剎比不以為然的問道：「你才十六歲，而且資格又不完備？」

「我剛說過，不是嗎？也許他不在乎我的資格。」跩哥想起自己現在的處境，這是事實，所以他又補充了一句：「……也許他要我做的工作不需要什麼資格。」

克拉和高爾被他的話給嚇傻了，潘西也是，投向他的目光裡除了崇拜以外，更多了幾分敬畏。

「我看見霍格華茲了，」跩哥好笑地指了指窗外，「我們得趕快換上袍子。」

然而在高爾取行李時，似乎撞到了什麼，他很肯定自己聽見了倒抽一口氣的聲音，這也讓他鎖定了波特的位置，現在他完全確定波特正在同一個空間裡窺視著他們。

在火車停止以後，高爾、克拉與剎比分別下了車，潘西在等他，但是跩哥只是叫她先離開。

他想來一個小小的惡作劇──他決定他要讓波特遠離這裡，徹底的，而最好的方法就是讓火車把波特載回倫敦。

「整整──石化！」他把魔杖指向波特所在的行李架，然後大聲喊出了咒語。

下一秒鐘，如他所預料的，波特從行李架上滾了下來，摔在他的腳邊，雙腿蜷曲，綠色的眼睛睜得大大的，卻一句話也發不出來，而那張總能讓波特隱形的斗蓬被壓在對方身下，呈現出十分可笑的一個畫面。

「我就知道，我聽見高爾的皮箱打到你。」跩哥勾起了一抹嘲諷的笑容，「而且剎比回來的時候，我好像看見空中有什麼白色的東西閃過──」他的眼神移到了波特的鞋子上，「剎比回來的時候，我猜把門擋住的也是你吧？」

面對他的質問，波特沒有回答半個字，這是當然的，因為波特現在連張嘴說話的能力都沒有。

「你沒聽見什麼我會在意的情報，波特。但既然我逮著你了──」話還沒說完，跩哥便朝那張令他厭惡的臉上重重地踐踏下去，他感覺到自己踩斷了什麼東西，與之對應的，是波特的鼻孔開始流下了鮮血。

跩哥睨了眼波特身下的斗蓬，他忽然想到，既然對方總是依賴這張垃圾，那不如就讓它完成他的惡作劇。

「這是為我父親報仇。現在，我們看看──」他將斗蓬從波特身下抽出，接著蓋住了波特。

一個想法閃過了他的腦海，如果紅髮衛斯理發現波特沒有回到學校，那麼很可能會著急地發瘋，像隻雞那樣四處亂衝，說不定……說不定還會為此而流淚。

跩哥忽然無法控制自己的妒意，因為他知道衛斯理永遠不會為他著急，或是發瘋，這一切都是因為某個早在十六年前就該死掉的爛疤頭。

「我想，要等火車回到倫敦，他們才會發現你，」他冷冷的說道，「再見囉，波特──也許不見。」

他重重地踏在波特的所在位置，由於斗蓬的關係他看不見對方，但是腳下的感覺的確踩到了人體的某個部位，他揚起一抹陰沉的笑容，下了火車。

第一下是為了他的父親所踩，而這一下──是為了他自己，用以弔祭他對榮恩‧衛斯理所投注的感情。

 

※

 

然而事情並沒有照他的期待所發展，哈利‧波特最後還是留在了學校，雖然跩哥本來就不指望那個爛疤頭會真的就此消失，但是當衛斯理看見波特臉上的血跡，關心地問道：『天啊，你怎麼把臉搞成這樣？』時，還是令跩哥感到微微的芒刺梗在喉頭。

這個學期開始得很平凡，一切都還是那麼討人厭，除了跩哥身負黑魔王交待的任務之外，什麼也沒有改變。

在萬應室實驗並嘗試修復消失櫃的時候，跩哥總會想起幾個月前他與衛斯理的事，同樣是這個時間，地點可能是任何一個走廊，他擁抱著那個和自己差不多高度的男孩，然後親吻，最後做愛。

但是這些是建立在他還有心情行使級長權力的前提下。對現在的跩哥而言，身為級長最大的優勢，就是可以利用這個理由，讓他光明正大地在門禁時間過後還能在外頭遊蕩。

他結束了同樣一無所獲的這一次修復，離開了萬應室。克拉和高爾能給他的幫助很有限，畢竟他們不是級長，過了某個時間以後跩哥就得靠自己。

跩哥踩在五樓的走廊上，巨石堆砌的地板有些許碎沙，讓他在每個踏步時都發出了細細的聲響。

隨著每一個步伐，跩哥聽見了走廊另一端出現了同樣混著沙屑的腳步聲，他愣了一下，然後看見了迎面而來的榮恩‧衛斯理。

顯而易見的，衛斯理同樣沒有料想到會在這裡碰見他，紅髮男孩眨了眨眼，看上去有些驚喜，但隨及又皺起了眉頭，「嗯……馬份，你怎麼會在這裡？」

他的半根眉毛快速地挑了一下，「你是白痴嗎，衛斯理？」跩哥指了指自己衣服上別著的級長徽章，「別忘了，我也得做這無聊的工作。」

「我當然不會忘記！」紅髮因為他的這一句話，雙頰漲成了醬紅色。

他輕輕哼了一聲，「你當然不會忘記。」──尤其是在我們發生過那麼多事情之後。跩哥沒有將後面的那句話一併說出來，他相信自己不用再多說什麼，衛斯理也自然會想到同樣的事。

環繞在他們之間的氣氛有種說不出的微妙，要是還在六月多的時候，他可能會直接抓住紅髮的手，將對方推到牆邊，開始不顧一切的親吻對方──

事實上，他現在就幾乎這麼做了，跩哥靠了過去，他們的距離一下子就縮短許多。他用自己修長的手指一把抓住紅髮男孩的手腕，衛斯理的藍湖色眸子上映出了他的身影，他們現在是如此的接近。

但是跩哥沒有親吻對方，他微微瞇起眼睛，灰色的眼眸在對方身上打量，紅髮顯然被盯得有些不自在，還縮了縮脖子。

「你是不是有話想說，衛斯理？」他看著對方的眼睛，終於找出了他們之間氣氛古怪的問題癥結。

紅髮的眉間仍然緊皺著，啞啞地張口，卻又閉了起來，好像還沒有完全下定決心將話說出來。

他靜靜地望著對方，稍稍收緊了握在對方腕上的手。跩哥有時候是那麼地希望，自己能將這個紅頭髮的次等貨永遠圈在他身邊，但是他總是很快就意識到這是個既荒謬又可笑的想法，即使他是真的對榮恩‧衛斯理抱有某些情愫，但是對方終究是個骯髒的衛斯理，一個無法回應他的感情的衛斯理。

「呃……你和帕金森那頭母牛是怎麼回事？」衛斯理問出這句話的時候表情有些古怪，「我不知道你們在交往？」

「你很介意？」跩哥得說此刻他的心情是有些雀躍的，他甚至不曾想過自己會從對方那裡得到這樣的問題。

「沒有，」衛斯理聳了個肩，「這與我無關。」

跩哥把對方拉近自己，他們的額頭相貼，對方的瀏海壓在自己的前額上，還能感覺到有些偏高的體溫淡淡地傳遞了過來。

事實上他能夠裝作什麼都不知道，單純地享受這平靜的一刻，可是跩哥一向不是甘願被蒙騙的人，雖然嚴格上說來這比較接近自欺，然而更多時候，他選擇把話說出口，嘲諷和譏笑他人，比較符合他的風格。

所以他輕輕的嘆了口氣，「說吧。」

「說什麼？」衛斯理反問他。

「我不認為你會為了質問我與潘西的關係而主動來找我。」他又說，而且不給對方打斷他的機會：「我知道你在找我，在你看見我的時候，你那蠢表情就已經說明了一切。」

「我才沒有──該死，有時候我真痛恨你這種個性。」衛斯理不滿的嘟噥了聲，「你能不能就別那麼敏銳？」

他挑眉，「我可不是麥米蘭那個白痴。」

「噢……別再提他了。」衛斯理不高興的說。

跩哥拉開了他們兩個人之間的距離，他的額頭不再靠著對方的，但是他們仍然靠得很近。儘管在昏暗的燈光下，紅髮男孩的頭髮還是那般耀眼，而淡金色的睫毛同樣地令人很難將目光移開，它們正隨著主人眨眼煽了煽，以及那些細小又毫無章法的小雀斑，點綴著主人的微微發紅的雙頰。

「反正一定跟波特有關。」跩哥說得很慢，然後觀察對方的反應。

他對於自己了解紅髮男孩的程度比想像中的還要更多，而感到有點鬱悶，因為他總是能猜中對方的想法。

看吧，那對藍湖色的眼瞳明顯的動搖了，這比對方質問他與別的女孩時的表情更加真切，剛才那只不過是個有禮貌的開場白，接下來的才是紅髮真正想說的話。

「說吧。」他又重覆了一次。

「嗯……」衛斯理發出了一個音節，回望著他的湖色眼眸，在開口的時候，泛起了陣陣漣漪，「呃，嗯……好的，嗯……」

跩哥沒有說話，很顯然紅髮男孩需要點時間組織句子。

「他們分手了。」衛斯理用力吸了口氣，然後快速連貫地把話給說完了。

他還不能馬上跟上，衛斯理指的是──喔，是的，波特和那個雷文克勞的搜捕手，他們被人看見一起去活米村玩，而且衛斯理曾經告訴過他，波特與她有一個濕濕的吻，所以才有了他與紅髮接下來的關係。

也許是因為說出了第一句，接下來就變得容易許多。衛斯理的臉頰紅撲撲的，看上去有些興奮，「其實這個消息我在上學期末就知道了，就是你被阿尼變成蛞蝓的那天……」也許是因為跩哥的這一下狠瞪，對方才不至於把話題扯得太遠，「呃，總之，我問哈利和她之間怎麼樣了，然後知道她開始和別人約會──」

他只是靜靜的聽著對方的話，一如昏黃燈光所產生的深色陰影籠罩了他。

「雖然聽起來很可笑，但事實上我本來想第一個告訴你，」衛斯理的嘴邊揚起了一抹笑容，「可是那天你在行李架上爬行，而且大家都在，所以我拖到現在才跟你說。」

這真的是件很可笑的事，跩哥一點也不在乎波特和誰在一起，或是和誰分手，比起這個，他寧願聽衛斯理向他抱怨那個疤頭又和哪個女人去約會，至少還能讓他比較提起興趣。

他猜想衛斯理之所以跟自己報告這些，不是出於他們兩個人之間的性愛關係，而是因為自己是唯一了解衛斯理暗戀波特的人。

想想還挺諷刺的，跩哥冷冷的在心底嘲笑自己的愚蠢，衛斯理總是痛恨他說破了事實，但是卻也是因為這個緣故，衛斯理只能找他談論有關於波特的事。

他冷哼一聲，某種破壞性的衝動充滿了他，他只想要毀掉這些該死的事

「好的，衛斯理，」跩哥聽見了自己的聲音，不帶感情的迴蕩在這裡，「我想這個對你而言，是個好消息，不是嗎？」

「什麼？」紅髮男孩抬起臉，有些莫名其妙地看著他，但是跩哥並不打算吞下接下來他想說的話。

「噢，別裝蒜了，衛斯理。」他勾起唇角，沒有什麼溫度的笑著，「你大可以利用這個機會，和你最心愛的波特在一起，你所期望的，對吧？」

那張灑著小雀斑的雙頰唰地全紅了，藍湖色的眼眸露出了不可致信，「你瘋了嗎！我怎麼可能──」

「得了吧，鼬鼠，不要以為我不知道，你在射精的那一刻想的都是他。」他尖刻地諷刺著，而對方的表情愈來愈糟糕了。

「不！哈利只當我是朋友，」衛斯理堅決的說：「而我是他最好的兄弟！」

「兄弟？哈，別替自己找藉口了，廢物。」跩哥嘲弄的笑了出來，但是他不知道自己現在是不是真的想笑，「你只不過在害怕。」

衛斯理微微瞇起了睛，「你說，我在害怕？」

「你怕他會因為無法回應你的感情而疏遠你，噢我相信他會的，」跩哥仍然維持著那個不屑的笑容，「而你──衛斯理，你只是一個無法接受現實的可憐懦夫！」

下一秒，紅髮男孩揪住了他的領子，用力的拉扯著他，「閉嘴──該死的！你根本什麼都不懂！」

「我可不這麼想，」儘管他現在的模樣有些狼狽，卻還是特意地表現出自己的高傲，跩哥又發出了一個鼻哼，「我確信我說對了。」

紅髮男孩這一次什麼話都沒說了，只是重重地揮出了拳頭，打在他的臉頰上。跩哥跌了個踉蹌，靠倒在粗糙的石牆上，他嚐到了腥臭的鏽鐵味道，瀰漫在口腔之中，擴散開來。他伸手摸向自己的唇角，發現有些濕潤，這才發現到他的嘴邊已經破皮了。

但是對方沒有就此消氣，衛斯理再一次的抓上了他的領子，把他壓制在牆上，而語氣顫抖著：「事情才不是你說的那樣……」

他不難注意到紅髮男孩的淡金色睫毛正隨著主人的情緒而微微震顫，在長了點點雀斑的雙頰上留下了陰影，這樣的景像他比任何人都來得還要熟悉……跩哥的手越過了對方揪著他領子的臂，而是撫上了紅髮男孩的臉。

紅髮八成沒有想到他會在這樣的情況下碰觸自己，原先緊抓著領口的手因驚訝而稍稍放鬆了力道，跩哥順勢捧著對方的臉，拉近自己，接著吻上那雙淡紅色的唇瓣。

這是一個有著鏽味與苦澀的吻，起先衛斯理有些抗拒他，但是跩哥不喜歡對方這樣，要知道對方的心裡從來沒有他，然而他們卻交換過無數個吻，他熟悉對方帶有淡淡甜味的氣息，總會讓他產生美好的錯覺，就好像衛斯理真的喜歡他一樣──

他悉心啃咬著對方柔軟有彈性的唇瓣，稍微地加重了力道，紅髮因此皺了起眉頭，卻也沒有推開他，他將舌頭探入其中，碰觸、攪弄對方的舌尖，唾液在他們的舌面上交融合一，口腔裡的血液讓親吻帶有甜甜的味道。

紅髮抓著他的手已經完全鬆開來了，並且移動到跩哥的肩膀，搭了上去，更像是一個支撐的施力點。

跩哥也不局限在捧著對方而已，他改為捧住對方的後腦，紅色的髮絲撓得他手心有點癢，不過他同時卻也享受這樣的感覺。

這個親吻似乎持續了很久，卻又只像一個瞬間，跩哥終於放開了對方，他們一起喘氣調整氣息，衛斯理看著他的目光有些不悅，卻又揉合了些悲傷。

那種原先圍繞著他們的微妙氣氛消失了，在昏黃的燈光下中，似乎一且都已經回歸往常了。

「……你知道，我所有的東西都是二手的，」紅髮忽然開口，望著他的眼神裡除了憤怒與難過之外，還多了幾分平靜，「就像你嘲笑的那樣，二手的袍子、二手的鞋子、甚至還用過二手的魔杖。」

這一次跩哥沒有開口嘲弄，而是選擇讓對方把話說完。

「可是，唯有哈利不一樣。」在說出這句話的時候，有那麼一剎那，他以為紅髮會就此流淚，但事實上，紅髮的表情更像是陳述一件永恆不變的真理，「他閃閃發光，不是任何那些哥哥們用剩的東西，他是全新的──」那雙藍湖色的眼睛將跩哥的身影映在裡頭，白金色的頭髮與輪廓都如此的清晰，「──屬於我的第一個朋友。」

昏黃的燈光可能真的有些太暗了，就像是他胃部的那一小角，某種沉墊墊的感覺淤積在那裡，不斷的向下墜落，摔進了無底的深淵，讓他覺得難以忍受。

對跩哥而言，比起波特的羅曼史，他寧願聽這些垃圾──榮恩‧衛斯理有多麼愛戀別人，就像是個無形的重物，壓在他的胸口上，逼得他無法呼吸，可是跩哥真的比較想聽到這些幾乎讓他窒息的語句，因為這是榮恩‧衛斯理沒辦法對跩哥‧馬份以外的人說出口的秘密。

恍惚之間，他再一次捧住了紅髮男孩的臉，交換了另一個親吻。跩哥在心底暗笑自己的狼狽，對方根本沒意識到他的情感，甚至不把他當一回事。

跩哥‧馬份也是第一個──第一個如此想要榮恩‧衛斯理到如此程度的男人，只是榮恩‧衛斯理不知道罷了。

 

TBC


	8. Be Disclosed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然為原作演生作，但從本篇開始，故事的走向將會和愈來愈偏離原作情節之發展，在此提出。

Kiss with Weasel - (8) Be Disclosed

 

榮恩聞到了某種他所聞過最好聞的味道，就從他們眼前的金色大釜傳了過來。

他很難去形容這個香味，並且直覺地想到了葛來分多寢室裡的淡淡柚木香氣，混著巧克力蛙的甜味，還有淡淡的薄荷清香。

於是榮恩深深地吸了口氣，讓這些味道填滿他的胸腔，然後他注意到哈利轉過頭來，衝著他揚了個笑容，他想這是他最喜歡的一個景象之一，所以他也回報了一個懶洋洋的微笑。

這件事發生在赫瑞斯‧史拉轟給他們上的第一堂魔藥學裡，榮恩和哈利、妙麗以及阿尼共用同一張桌子，見面的時候，阿尼仍然故作姿態的向他們打了聲招呼，並且開始了他那套浮誇地論調，評論起今天的黑魔法防禦學。

無論如何，榮恩並沒有把太多的心思放在阿尼的自我吹捧上，因為他今天在黑魔法防禦學的表現可稱不上好，幸運的是，阿尼還來不及說更多之前，史拉轟便挺著他的肚子走進了教室。

對榮恩而言，這可能是最有趣的一堂魔藥學。畢竟過去五年來，他受到石內卜的責罵次與羞辱僅次於哈利和奈威，就連特別『擅長』爆破的西莫，還不及他，所以這天的課程體驗，的確是超出想像的好。

史拉轟教授的上課方式相當靈活，早在課堂開始之前，就已經準備好幾個大釜，裡面有各種不同的魔藥，放在那兒，讓學生們指認其中的差別。在回答問題的能力上，妙麗永遠都是所有學生之中最優秀的，榮恩百般無聊地聽著他的女性友人舉手發言，再一次重重地吸了口氣，擺在他們眼前的金色大釜所散發出來的味道實在是太好聞，讓他有種飄飄然的幸福感，於是他又忍不住多吸了兩口。

「這是意亂情症水。」當榮恩還在恍神狀態的時候，妙麗已經準確地說出了金色大釜裡裝的是什麼魔藥。

史拉轟看上去很滿意，肥胖的老男人用讚賞的眼神嘉許著她，妙麗揚起了一個愉快的笑容，想必她很高興，因為哈利曾經在教授面前提起過她是全校最優秀的學生。

但是榮恩卻覺得有些鬱悶，他知道自己這樣很差勁，因為她也是他的最好好朋友之一，如果換作是他，他同樣也會對其他人這麼說──妙麗‧格蘭傑在課業上的優秀的確無人能及，這是事實──然而讓榮恩失落的原因，卻是因為哈利。

他和妙麗一樣，都是哈利最好的朋友，可是哈利卻不會在其他人面前主動提起他……好吧，也許這只是小小的虛榮心在作祟，誰教他比誰都還要清楚，自己是個什麼樣的傢伙，既沒有多少錢，也不曾將課業放在生活重心，他像其他男孩一樣熱愛魁地奇，卻又對自己的球技並不是太有自信……

隨著思路的運作，榮恩將自己送進了一個低潮，史拉轟教授還在講解有關於意亂情症水的那些特徵，不過那些似乎都與他無關了。

倏地，他感覺到有股視線，正盯著他的臉瞧。榮恩抬起頭，注意到跩哥‧馬份已經停止了和諾特的閒聊──其實一進教室時，榮恩早就發現了對方的存在，只是他的注意力被那股味道轉移了開來，因此並沒有去仔細觀察對方剛才在做些什麼。

馬份正用一種很複雜的眼神定定地凝視著他，灰色微瞇的眸子就像是蛇的眼睛，榮恩幾乎要以為自己是隻被盯上的青蛙，他不自在地吞了口口水，別過臉，把視線集中到了哈利身上。哈利正在聽史拉轟教授的講課，當然，妙麗也是。

他忽然有那麼些好奇，假如真如妙麗剛才所言，意亂情症水的氣味會隨著每個人有所改變，那麼哈利都聞到了什麼樣的味道？還是某個黑髮女孩身上的香氣嗎？他知道哈利喜歡過她，可是他們分手了好一陣子……

接著他又想到了馬份，意亂情症水又帶給那個討人厭的史萊哲林怎樣的感受，於是他微微側過頭，用眼角的餘光瞄向史萊哲林們聚集的那張桌子，馬份沒有再看他了，而是轉身向諾特又說了些什麼，這樣的結果讓他感到異常的可惜，榮恩不知道自己為什麼會這樣，有點像是吃了什麼極其糟糕的食物，連帶整天的心情都受到影響，該死的，他才不管那個討厭鬼在做什麼，最好也不要再盯著他瞧。

榮恩垂下眼，木桌上的紋路既深又醜，他無聊地朝邊邊略為凹下的部份摳了摳，些許的木屑進了他的指甲。

在那鍋金色大釜裡，他聞到的那些，比如說葛來分多寢室裡的柚木香，他知道為什麼，因為當他在寢室裡，總能意識到哈利的存在，儘管他們還有西莫、丁、奈威這些室友，可是榮恩在乎的，僅僅是他最好的朋友是不是做了惡夢，不管他睡得多沉多熟，只要哈利一有狀況，他永遠都會第一個醒來，安撫對方。

至於巧克力蛙，對他的而言有更多的回憶，這是他自小以來就最喜歡的點心，並不是巧克力蛙本身有多好美味，而是那些包在盒子裡的卡片，是他最豐富的收藏，當然，哈利也有在收集，而且是因為他極力推薦的緣故。

哈利過去對他真的很好，為了不掃自己的興，總是配合他的嗜好，另一個例子就是巫師棋，明明哈利從來沒贏過他，卻依然願意和他一下再下。然而自從三巫鬥法大賽結束後，哈利變了，榮恩察覺到升上五年級的哈利比以往更加的暴躁，多疑，一直延續到現在。

撇掉這些不談，最後一個問題，就是那薄荷清香，很顯然，這個味道不像是哈利身上會有的，反而讓榮恩直覺性地想起了那個和自己接吻做愛的金髮史萊哲林，沒錯，這是屬於跩哥‧馬份的氣息，可是他不明白，為什麼自己會感受到薄荷香，這不合理。

硬要說的話，巧克力蛙似乎也和馬份有點關係，他差點忘記自己生日的時候，對方曾經給了他幾盒……不過這根本算不上什麼，因為馬份總是嫌棄他所喜愛的零食是廉價點心！

他覺得自己的腦袋脹脹的，有些混亂，還有那迷人的意亂情症水的香氣，讓他異常地恍惚，腦袋的運作也停滯不前。

那天下午的魔藥學，哈利表現得特別優秀，這有點奇怪，因為就榮恩所知，當石內卜還是他們的魔藥學教授時，哈利的成績並不比自己好上多少，但是唯獨今日，他最好的朋友贏得了一瓶福來福喜，如此的結果引起了妙麗的質疑。

在他們離開地窖時，榮恩拉著他最好的朋友的袖子，小聲地問道：「你怎麼辦到的？」

「運氣好，我想。」哈和說，鏡片後的綠色眸子轉了一圈，似乎有所顧忌。

他自然地順著哈利若有所指的視線看了過去，馬份就在那裡，而且盯著他們，灰色的眸子散發出冷冷的惡意，榮恩撇開目光，現在的他並不想和對方四目相接或其他什麼的，這會讓他意識到那個突兀的薄荷香。

說到薄荷香──榮恩想起了自己剛才在思考了很久的問題。

他定了定神，靠近哈利的耳朵，悄聲問道：「對了，哈利，說真的，我很好奇──」

「嗯？」哈利眨了眨眼，綠色的眼睛裡映著他的紅髮，「怎麼了，榮恩？」

「呃……」他有些不好意思的抓了抓後頸，「嗯，就是，關於那個意亂情症水……」

黑髮男孩挑了個眉，等待榮恩把剩下的話說完。

「好的，哈利，我想問的是，你在那裡，呃，我是指魔藥學上，」他吸了口氣，「你聞到了什麼味道？」

這次換哈利露出有些驚訝的表情，鏡片之後深邃的綠色眼睛眨了眨，「榮恩，你指的是……」

「噢，我只是隨口問問。」他忽然覺得有點尷尬，因而生硬地改口，並且補充了一句，「其實也沒有非要知道不可啦，你不想說的話。」榮恩這樣說罷，還看了看哈利一眼。

他們已經離地窖很遠很遠，但是那種腦袋裡昏沉得像是有什麼東西在攪拌的感覺依然存在，他們對胖女士的畫像說出了通關密語，然後爬進了交誼廳，在這期間，誰也沒有多說一句話。

「榮恩。」當他們選定交誼廳沙發良好的位置後，哈利先發話了：「有一件事情，嗯，我認為我應該告訴你。」

「什麼？」榮恩偏過頭，幾屢紅色劉海擋住了他的視線，有些礙事，所以想將它們撥開。

不過在他有所動作以前，哈利便早先一步這麼做了。榮恩愣了愣，因為他沒料到對方會這麼做。

然而哈利表現的很平淡，似乎只有他一個人為此感到驚訝。其實仔細想想這也沒有什麼值得吃驚的，他們是朋友，這些親密的小動作本來都是很普通的，只是因為現在的他在心態上有了微妙的轉變，所以才會嚇一跳。

哈利簡單地替他解決這個小小的困擾以後，便向後退了點，靠在沙發椅背上，溫和的模樣一如既往，「我想你還記得在普等巫測的時候，我們兩個人要酒喝的那一次。」

「當然。」他點點頭，「雖然我喝不到多少就醉了。」

「嗯，是啊。」對方的瞳仁閃過某種奇異的光茫，「事實上，我也是一樣。」

「這麼說，你也睡著了，在我之後？」榮恩問道：「不過，哈利，怎麼忽然提起了這個？」

「噢，因為你剛剛問到了意亂情症水。」他的朋友這樣告訴他。

「所以……你聞到了酒味？」榮恩感到有些莫名其妙，他還是不能理解哈利為什麼會忽然將兩件事扯在一起。

「不，該怎麼說呢……」黑髮男孩搔了搔那頭亂七八糟的頭髮，「我想我沒有聞到酒的味道，但是我……嗯……」

他疑問地皺起眉頭，「怎麼了，有什麼問題嗎？」

黑髮男孩僅僅是搖搖頭，然後說了一句：「抱歉，榮恩。」

這下子他更加地困惑了，「為了什麼？」

「喔，其實那天……」對方抿了抿唇，榮恩看著自己最好的朋友的動作，覺得自己的舌頭也有些乾燥。

等待的時間顯得有些漫長，雖然實際上並沒有真的過了很久。榮恩感覺得出來哈利正在猶豫些什麼，要知道畢竟他可不是個有耐心的人，雖然有些急躁，但是他並沒有催促對方，或許說，他從來不會勉強他最好的朋友。

終於，對方似乎已經下了決定，才又納納地開口。

「榮恩，那天晚上，我吻了你。」哈利說，臉頰上也浮現了一層淺淺的紅色。

這句話的衝擊性遠遠比哈利替他做任何事還要來的更驚人，榮恩幾乎傻住了。他無法不猜想自己是不是做了什麼太過明顯的舉動，讓哈利察覺到自己的感情──

他的心臟噗通噗通地跳得好快，對方的答案遠遠超過了他的預期，哈利剛才說了些什麼？吻了他？為什麼他一點印象都沒有？

「噢，不過那時候，我們都醉了，」也許是看他什麼話都說不出來，哈利又補充了一句，「何況，我們是朋友，這也沒什麼，不是嗎？」

無論接下來哈利說了什麼，他似乎都沒能馬上理解並且吸收，只是茫然的點點頭。榮恩沒有感覺這麼奇妙過，他覺得有點高興，理由自然不言而喻──哈利吻了他，儘管是在喝醉的情況下；不過同時也有股黯然，再怎麼說，他當時都已經醉得睡死了，可沒有半點關於與哈利親吻的記憶。

不知道那又會是什麼樣的感覺，是不是向哈利獻給張秋的吻一樣，濕濕的，或者是，像馬份對他做的那樣，有些霸道，幾乎令人窒息。

哈利的表情看上去有那麼些不確定，綠色的眸子透過鏡片直勾勾地瞧著他，「你生氣了？」

「完全不，」他的嘴角揚起了弧度，「至少你很清楚的告訴了我。」

「嗯。」哈利也回以一個笑容。

 

※

 

他們躲在陰影下接吻。

淡淡的薄荷香，屬於另一個人的氣息，但是他卻再熟悉也不過。榮恩回吻著對方，像他之前做過的那樣，輕輕啃咬著對方的唇瓣。

昏黃的燈光使得整個走廊多添了幾分陳舊與詭異，兩個人的影子被拉長在牆壁上，襯著白色的石磚就像是黑色的鬼魅。

終於，他們分開，從彼此口中延伸出的口水絲因為重量而輕易地斷了開來，滴落到地板。

「怎麼，衛斯理？」馬份在離開他以後皺起眉頭，「你有什麼話想說的嗎？」

「沒有啊。」榮恩眨眨眼睛，並且搖搖頭。

對方懷疑地挑了個眉，「好的，我得說，這幾天你表現得很奇怪，雖然你本來就是奇怪的。」

「嘿！我可沒有。」他發出一聲抱怨。

現在已經過了夜巡的時間，理論上身為級長的他們，也應該早就回到交誼廳才對，然而此刻他們卻還站在走廊的角落裡接吻。

事實上他們通常不會這樣做，畢竟誰都知道如果被飛七撞見，那會是個很糟糕的狀況，所以大部份的情形，他們會在夜巡時間結束前就做愛完畢。

可是今天的情況有點不太一樣，因為他到處都找不到討厭鬼馬份，明明他已經走遍了對方夜巡時偏好的路線，卻始終沒看到對方的身影。

好吧，誰教他們每一次接吻做愛都不會特別約定，往往只會是一個眼神，這儼然已經成為了他們之間的某種默契。

其實這一點也有些可笑，榮恩在心底這樣想著。要知道，他和馬份可是互相討厭對方，就算他們之間有著畸形的親密接觸，那也僅止於身體，兩個看不順眼的人，也能養成默契，還真有些諷刺。

因此當夜巡時間即將結束時，馬份緩緩地出現在這條走廊上時，他還真是相當的納悶，先不論他們之間的默契是否產生了分歧，更值得他思考的，是這條走廊沒有什麼特別的，頂多能通往萬應室，除此之外，他想不到其他足以吸引對方來到這兒的理由了。

榮恩悶悶地思考這些，卻又聞到了那股薄荷般的清香，淡淡地傳了過來。他不禁想起幾天前的魔藥學課──確實，這幾天下來，他還沒把有關意亂情症水的事完全拋諸腦後。

他仍然沒弄明白為什麼自己會聞到薄荷的味道，而且他還有個疑問，同樣在這幾日下來困擾著他。

榮恩凝視著馬份的臉，白金色的髮絲被梳理的十分整齊，灰色眸子裡清析地映著他的輪廓，「──馬份，關於意亂情症水，」他動了動唇，終究還是問出了口：「你聞到什麼？」

他看見對方漂亮的灰色眸子產生動搖，「……這與你無關。」

「當然，本來就與我無關。」他不高興的皺了個眉，「我只是有點……算了，我根本不該問的，當我什麼都沒說。」

對方戴著戒指的手指還停留在他的腰上，然後微微收緊了些。馬份的表情相當複雜，就像那天在地窖時直直地盯在自己身上的視線那般，「我不知道，大概是什麼甜味──那個大釜離我很遠，也許我什麼都沒聞到。」

「喔……」這個敷衍的回答幾乎澆熄了他的好奇心，所以榮恩無趣地應了一聲，把目光移到對方平整且乾淨的襯衫立領。

倏地，榮恩感覺到對方放在他腰間的手慢慢下滑，撫摸上他的臀部，隔著長褲輕輕搓揉。

「你呢──衛斯理，」馬份的聲音似乎帶有某種魔力，隨著撓著他耳朵的氣息一併搔弄他，「那你又是如何？」

「……葛來分多寢室的味道。」他動了動肩膀，簡略的回答道，「還有巧克力蛙。」

馬份碰觸他的手停下了動作，這突兀的停止使得榮恩疑惑的抬起眼，不解地望著對方。

只見那對灰色的眼睛正打量著他，瞳仁之中帶有他所無法理解的沉痛，「葛來分多寢室？」然而金髮史萊哲林的嘴角卻與此相反地勾了起來，一抹諷刺的笑容掛在那裡，「波特，是的，我也是這麼想，你在乎的永遠只是那個該死的爛疤頭。」

「我……這是理所當然的吧。」榮恩將幾乎脫口而出的薄荷清香也一併吞了下去，並且不服氣地瞪向對方，「哈利對我而言，一直都是特別的。」

「可悲的垃圾。」他聽見對方的鼻哼，那隻停下的手又開始了動作，拉扯他的褲腰。

很快地，他的長褲滑到了膝蓋，而臀部及大腿完全暴露在空氣之下，涼颼颼的。

「該死，你才是可恨的渾球。」榮恩低聲反駁，對方的手指熟悉地扳開了他的股瓣，狠狠的插進他的肛門，榮恩的雙手抓在對方的背上，並且用力拉扯對方質地良好的袍子。

對方的指節在他的身體裡攪弄，這種擴張無論經歷過再多次，對他來說還是難以言喻的怪異。並不是指他無法忍受這樣的行為，假如真的十分不適，榮恩也不可能允許這種事一再發生，只是身體被異物入侵的感覺，永遠是個奇妙的過程。

馬份的手指十分靈活，在他的甬道裡緩緩的畫了個圈，緊接著是第二根指頭的探入，較為突出的指節帶來了清楚的存在感。

它們同時在他的體內勾了起來，迫使他不得不發出淺淺的呻吟，榮恩抓在對方背部外袍的指頭隨著對方的動作也一併收緊。

儘管他並不想承認，但馬份確實十分清楚他的身體，甚至比他自己還要更瞭解，在他直腸裡的指頭碰觸到了他最為有感覺的位置，巧妙地刺激那裡，本來已經半勃起的性器又脹大幾分。

榮恩粗喘著氣，他的大腿碰在對方的褲頭上，然後知道可惡的馬份也和自己一樣性慾高漲，所以他索性收回一隻抓在對方背部上的手，向對方的褲頭探去，拉下拉鍊，撫摸對方的陰莖。

在耳邊的是馬份的鼻息，屬於另一個人呼吸聲是如此強烈，搔弄他的耳膜。早在他們做過這些很多次以後，榮恩已經不會為此緊張，相反的，對方的喘息帶給他某種安心，而且能將哈利的事完全拋到遙遠的地方。

當對方的指尖搔刮著他的腸壁時，他偶爾會感到好奇，馬份在和自己接吻，甚至是做愛的時候，都在想些什麼──為什麼馬份會想和他保持這種不尋常的關係，儘管他不想自己承認，可是高傲的金色史萊哲林的確從來都看不起他，取笑他的家境，或是嘲諷他對哈利的情感。

「衛斯理……」馬份呢喃他名字的同時，退出了手指。

榮恩已經準備好接下來會發生的事，這全都是他的意願，雖然一開始是出於對哈利與張秋之間的補償心態，但是演變成現在這樣，似乎更接近於某種難以改正的習慣。

他放開了對方的長袍，主動地轉過身，面對在昏黃光線之下陰冷的牆壁，雙手扶了上去。這樣的姿勢很好，他不用看見馬份的臉，而且也比較不會痛。

某個炙熱且堅硬的棒狀物體抵上了他，然後滑到了肛門，緩慢推入了前端。榮恩忍不住低低的呻吟，感受比手指還要更明顯的異物感。

對方的陰莖令他如此難受，身體下意識地繃緊，吸引了他所有的專注，榮恩深深吸了口氣，平穩自己的氣息，放鬆他的身體。他和馬份從五年級就這麼做了，所以他知道，當身體愈快適應對方的侵入，他們就能做得愈好。

馬份將手扶上他的臀部，開始第一階段的動作，榮恩體內的異物略為退出一些，卻在很短的時間內又完全插入，他在被填滿的當下悶哼了聲，對方的龜頭頂到了他的敏感點，接著前往更深入的地方。

內壁被摩擦帶來了異樣的快感，他知道這很奇怪，可是確實不賴。起因是哈利在睡夢時曾經將性器頂到了他的屁股，所以榮恩才會想嘗試，然而現在他卻很少在性愛過程中想起哈利，更多時候，他什麼都不想，純粹感受這種體驗。

對方的速度加快了些，陰囊拍打到了他的大腿內側，發出猥褻的撞擊音，某種火辣辣的痛楚伴隨這個節奏印上了他的屁股，他的臀部被馬份摑了一掌，使得他不得不叫喊出聲。

「哈……啊──」無意義的碎語自他口中吐出，他微微抬高自己，讓對方的動作能更加順利。

馬份親吻他的後頸，令他有些發癢，可是卻遠遠不及下半身的感受。

他以為他們將會一如既往的瘋狂肛交，然後射精，空白的腦袋什麼也沒有，純粹沉淪在痲痺式的性愛。

「榮恩──」然而，那再熟悉也不過的聲調，帶著震驚與憤怒呼喚他的名字，將他生硬地拖回了現實。

榮恩睜開眼睛，他看見哈利，站在走廊的另一端，鏡片底下瞪大的綠色眼睛不可致信的看著他。

「哈利……」他彷彿聽見了某種容器碎裂的聲響，「你怎麼會……」所有的感覺自胃部向外凝結，冰冷竄上了他的四肢，他的身體在很短的時間內發冷，除了他的肛門以外。

馬份停下了動作，身體被插入的部位重新感覺到異物鮮明的存在。

「──我有事想跟你談，卻發現你今天沒有像平常一樣，在夜巡結束前回來，」他注意到好友手上捏著劫盜地圖，「所以我乾脆下來找你──」哈利深邃的綠色眸子閃著榮恩從沒見過的情緒，「但是……這是怎麼一回事？」

「這與你無關，疤頭。」馬份說這句話的時候，將原本還插在他體內的陰莖抽了出來，讓他赤裸的臀部有一瞬間覺得寒冷。

「是你嗎，馬份──你威脅榮恩，對不對？」哈利走近了他們，瞳仁之中燃燒著強烈的火燄。

馬份挑了個眉，然後勾起了討人厭的笑容，「……你認為呢？」

「我認為，是的。」哈利已經站在他們面前，憤怒的表情是自從天狼星死掉以後，他就幾乎沒再見過的，「榮恩討厭你，馬份，你是個自私傲慢的變態。」

然而馬份僅僅是不置可否的聳了聳肩，「波特，你說的沒錯，他的確討厭我，一直以來都是。」雙手環抱在胸前，「既然你堅持，就當成是這麼回事吧。」

「馬份……」榮恩睜大了眼睛，他不知道馬份為什麼會這樣告訴哈利。要知道這一切的發生，可完全不是這樣！

「我就知道，」比馬份矮上幾吋的哈利一把抓住對方的領子，「你這卑鄙的──」

「別隨便碰我，疤頭。」馬份扯回自己的領子，然後向後退了一步。

哈利失去了慣有的溫和表情，凶狠的瞪視著馬份。榮恩踏前小步，擋在兩人之間，「呃，哈利……」

「穿好你的衣服，榮恩。」黑髮男孩別過了臉，讓視線從他的身上移開，「我並不想看你現在的模樣。」

「哈利──」他哀求了一聲，「事情不是這樣的，馬份他在說謊。」

這句話讓對方驚愕地回過頭，綠色的眸子帶著強烈的抗拒，「你指什麼？」

榮恩吸了口氣，該死，這裡令他難以呼吸，「根本沒有人威脅我，哈利。」他搖了搖頭，「我……我和他是──見鬼！反正不是你以為的那樣！」

「愚蠢。」馬份砸了個舌，語氣充滿不屑。

對榮恩‧衛斯理來說，哈利‧波特是他最好的朋友，最重要的人，他不希望他們之間存在著謊言或誤會，那會讓他想起他們四年級的時候，因為一點小意外而差點結束的友誼。

然而哈利卻瞇起眼，彷彿他們是陌生人似地打量他，「……不是我以為的那樣？」

他點點頭，誠懇的看著他的朋友。

「──我明白了，」哈利冷漠的轉過身，「看來，我們沒有我想像的那麼熟悉彼此，榮恩。」

磕噹一聲，榮恩有那麼一剎那無法思考。

「哈利……」對方的身影愈來愈遠，他的喉嚨啞啞的叫著自己最熟悉的名字：「哈利──哈利！」

他想自己應該追出去，可是他的腳就像結凍了一般，使不上半點力。哈利將要離開他的恐懼讓他陷入了前所未有的黑暗之中，某種溫熱的感覺湧上了他的眼眶和鼻腔，三巫鬥法大賽時的回憶在此時變得清晰無比。

也許他該用點力──但是他的關節卻使不上力，好像身體再也不聽他的指揮，只能停在原地，直到哈利的身影消失在走廊的盡頭。

「波特走了。」一雙手臂攔住了他的肩膀，將他整個人圈進懷裡。馬份從背後抱著他，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的側頸。

「……我知道。」他說，語氣有些顫抖。榮恩沒有想過，哈利居然會在他們之間劃了一條不曾存在過的界線。

「你真的是個白痴。」馬份的嘴唇貼上了他的耳垂，「繼續吧，如果你不想馬上面對他的話。」

接下來，他們再一次親吻彼此。

 

TBC


	9. The thing we know

Kiss with Weasel - (9) The thing we know

哈利的生活隨著天狼星的死亡而亂了套。

升上六年級，有許多不得不重新適應的事物，比方說他頂替了畢業的莉娜‧強森，成為葛來分多魁地奇隊的新隊長；又或是弗雷與喬治的離開，讓校園少了點歡笑。

然而改變最多的，是那位已經教了他整整五年的魔藥學教授，變成他的黑魔法防禦學老師，而哈利不得不在另外一位教授的指導下，開始他的魔藥學課程。

在他們的新教授史拉轟的第一堂魔藥學課，冒泡的金色大釜傳來他所聞過最誘人的香味，由糖漿餡餅、掃帚柄的木頭味、和洞穴屋聞過的花香所組成。那是哈利第一次接觸到意亂情症水。

不知道為什麼，當下哈利想起了在五年級的期末，他趁著酒意，偷偷吻了榮恩‧衛斯理──自己最好的朋友──的那一刻。

就在意識之中閃過這個片段時，他不經意地朝著對面的紅髮男孩微微一笑，對方也回以一個慵懶的笑容。

事後他的朋友問起了這個問題，哈利遲疑了一陣，最後選擇誠實以告，他不應該將這個秘密封存這麼久。榮恩笑著告訴他，自己完全沒有為此而生氣時，異常的喜悅占據了哈利的內心。

更重要的是，在那一刻，他意識到意亂情症水要提示他的訊息──糖漿餡餅、掃帚柄、洞穴屋花香，只要將他們排列起來，答案已經呼之欲出。

金妮‧衛斯理，這就是哈利在榮恩的微笑中得到的結論。

她與她的哥哥是如此神似，如果他因榮恩的微笑感到心跳加速，那麼事情的指向就是他喜歡上了紅髮男孩的妹妹，所以他才會在酒醉以後，錯把她的哥哥當成她，然後親吻對方。沒錯，事情肯定就是這麼發生的，這是最合理的解釋。

至少在那天晚上之前，哈利都是這麼認為的。

哈利盯著交誼廳跳動的火堆，不斷思考這一點，他想自己八成是傾心於她了，一個聰明、善良、而且美麗的紅髮女孩。

但是她正在和丁交往，這是個公開的消息，所有人都知道。

他覺得有些苦惱，於是換了個姿勢，把自己完全埋在沙發裡。他想自己或許該和榮恩談一談，也許榮恩會很不高興，有鑑於金妮在和麥可‧寇那約會時，他的好友至始自終都不曾擺出好臉色的情況來看，說不定榮恩會大罵他是叛徒，誰知道呢，他幾乎能猜想榮恩憤怒的表情，那絕對不是他所樂見的。

可是想法一旦產生，就像哽在喉間的魚刺，沒辦法順利吞下的話，勢必得找個方法將它給吐出來。

霹啪作響的木頭因斷裂而揚起些許的灰，壁爐內側被火光照射的紅通通地，哈利已經確定自己的方向，作出了最後的決定。

他得讓榮恩知道這件事，如果榮恩沒有生氣，那麼他或許能得到一些來自好友的建議；如果榮恩因此被激怒，可能代表他不得不放棄──儘管這個結論下得多麼需要勇氣。

榮恩去執行級長的夜巡了，理論上不用再過多久，就會推開胖女士的畫像，出現在他的面前。哈利等待著，聽那些壁爐裡的細小雜音，還有低年級學生輕聲交談的碎語，以及翻書時頁面磨擦的聲響。

然而過了十一點半，榮恩還沒有回來。

這很反常，漫長的等待令哈利失去了他的耐心，他猜想榮恩可能忘了時間，也有可能溜達到廚房去討宵夜，雖然過去從來沒發生過，卻是目前為止他所能想到的最合理推斷。為了證實這個猜測，哈利回到寢室，翻出劫盜地圖。

攤開劫盜地圖的第一件事，就是把目光移到廚房，但是他失望了，榮恩不在那裡，所以他只好再往其他地方找找，他的好朋友不可能離開城堡。

霍格華茲真是太大了，沒有明確目標地點的搜索，讓他的眼睛有點痠澀，哈利取下眼鏡，揉揉眼，打了個呵欠，再重新將眼鏡戴上。在他準備放棄，想著也許等明天再與榮恩詳談也不遲的時候，卻注意到地圖上的某個點──榮恩‧衛斯裡，以及旁邊的另一個小點，名字是跩哥‧馬份。

此刻第一個閃過哈利腦海的，是那討人厭的馬份正在找榮恩麻煩！有了這個想法，哈利迅速地從箱子裡找出了他的隱形斗蓬，將它披在身上，往交誼廳外的方向移動。推開門板的時候，正在打呼的胖女士發出一聲咕噥，也許她太疲勞了，以致於她連眼皮都懶得抬，就放他出門了。

空無一人的樓梯間顯得死氣沉沉，古老的樓梯在緩緩移動時，發出了聲響，卻給人冷硬與壓迫的感覺。他緩緩走下樓，小心不要採到斗篷，僅靠著路摸思的光線維持基本照明，他又確認了一次地圖上的小點們，榮恩和馬份還在一起，飛七在他的辦公室裡，去的路上也能避開其他教授。

到達梯段平台後，暫時等待樓梯轉到另一個方向，哈利繼續前進，這是往萬應室的路，榮恩和馬份的小點在走廊轉角，他相信自己很快就能找到他們，哈利捏了捏手上的魔杖，如果馬份真的在欺負榮恩的話，他肯定會把對方給彈飛。

然而出現在他眼前的，卻是另一個景象。

跩哥‧馬份把下體埋在他最好的朋友身體裡，而榮恩則是背對著對方，手扶在牆上，張著嘴巴呻吟，那抹熟悉的紅髮因汗水而黏在額上，紅撲撲的雙頰比起過去他所見過的模樣，少了曾經的純樸，多了更多的情色。

某種奇怪的感受在他的胃袋翻攪，哈利甩開斗蓬，叫出好友的名字。

他永遠無法忘記當下紅髮男孩的神情，榮恩瞪大了眼睛，湖色的眸裡是他從未見過的陌生，這使得他無比焦躁。

質問在他的喉間成形，哈利相信這全是馬份逼迫榮恩的，沒錯，最合理的解釋只有這個，而且馬份也爽快承認了，他倒楣的好友，劫盜地圖被捏得更緊，強烈的憤怒讓他只想狠狠痛毆眼前可恨的金髮史萊哲林。

可是榮恩否認了。他最好的朋友擋在他們之間，告訴他事情不是他所認定的那樣──沒有人威脅他，言下之意就是，榮恩是出於自願，和馬份發生性關係的。

更加難受的情緒湧了上來，怒火延燒了哈利整個人，而且他感覺不到自己越握越用力的拳頭。

「看來，我們沒有我想像的那麼熟悉彼此，榮恩。」乾澀的吐出這段文字，他轉了身，伸出毫無知覺的腳，往回去的方向前進。

他試圖不理會榮恩的呼喊，一次又一次的『哈利』、『哈利』、『哈利』，哈利從來沒有這麼不想聽見自己的名字，榮恩的聲音是這麼嘶啞，這麼酸楚，可是他一點也不想回頭，更不想看見榮恩幾近全裸的下半身。

不知道走了多少路，榮恩的聲音已經聽不見了，哈利停下腳步，站在通往樓梯間的門前，手掌貼在門板上。

原本以為自己能聽見啪答啪答的腳步聲，他抱著一絲的希望，榮恩會追上來向他道歉，告訴他剛剛只是一個無聊又惡劣的玩笑。

什麼都沒發生。

榮恩沒有朝他奔來，走廊靜得出奇，門外樓梯的移動聲規率地像鐘擺，一切都沒有任何變化。

哈利不記得自己是怎麼推開門的，印象中他走回了寢室，怒意潮退後，他只覺得十分疲勞，而且全身發軟。

躺在床上的時候，他特意朝榮恩的床位看了一眼，主人的缺席讓那裡顯得空空蕩蕩，他聽見打呼聲，不確定是西莫還是丁所發出，拿下眼鏡，閉上眼睛，揮去令他大為衝擊的那幕，儘管他朝著這個方向努力，剛才撞見的那一切卻在腦海裡愈發鮮明。

翻了個身，寢室的房門仍然沒有動靜，哈利不曉得榮恩什麼時候回來，直到他的意識變得模湖不清，最後慢慢失去了思考的能力，沉沉睡去。

他發現自己站在德思禮家，佩妮阿姨又給他喝冷湯，威農姨丈在碗櫥外跺步，並咆哮些什麼，雖然用棉被很薄，但是哈利還是將自己裹得嚴嚴實實，他一點也不想踏出這裡半步，倏地，天狼星的嗓音，在碗廚外頭呼喊他，威農姨丈和佩妮阿姨都不見了，他有十足的理由相信天狼星把他們都趕跑了，而且他的教父是特地來拯救他的。

哈利推開碗櫥的門，天狼星在等他，他高興地想要上前給對方一個擁抱，卻在下一刻，一道光束砸在天狼星的胸口上，他的教父身體彎曲成一弧優美的弓型，穿過拱門上的破舊帷幔，倒了下去。

他想要大叫，卻發不出聲音，接著他聽見佛地魔的笑聲，一回過頭，那張猙獰可怖的臉在他的背後，緊接著是一道綠光朝他而來。哈利想要掏出魔杖應戰，但是魔杖不在他的身上，他所能做的只是閉上眼睛，等待事情結束。

出乎意料的是，疼痛沒有如預期中到來，哈利遲疑地張開眼睛，佛地魔消失了，天狼星和那道拱門也都消失了，他左顧右盼，微微的亮光像是由路摸思造成的，順著光源處走去，兩個身影背對著他。

再走近幾步，哈利馬上就認清了那兩個人的臉，榮恩和馬份，在微弱的光線下，馬份蒼白的手掌扶握在榮恩的屁股上，他看不見身體交合處，但是他聽見榮恩滿足的嘆息，還有零星吐出的碎語。

他想要即刻上前將那兩個人給分開，卻發現自己無法動彈，冰涼的觸感從他的腳踝向上纏繞，一條漂亮的蛇慢慢地順上來，佛地魔再度毫無預警的出現在他身後，乾枯的手指抓住了他的肩膀，他驚恐地瞪大眼睛，想要乞求榮恩幫助他，但是榮恩卻只是持續著與馬份的性交，完全不理會他的吶喊。

混亂盤踞在他的腦袋，有人在他的耳邊竊竊私語，或者在嘲笑他的無能為力，他奮力掙扎，像要衝破一切黑暗，所有的瘋狂念頭閃過，都只是短短一瞬間的事。

睜開眼睛，他自夢境中，重新回到了現實。

方才看到的一切都如此真實，喚起哈利最深的恐懼，悲慘的童年、教父的死亡、奪走他父母生命的人再次威脅他，還有，榮恩和馬份……

額頭上的汗水流經他的眉骨，滑進他的眼睛，感到有些刺痛，哈利揉揉眼，彷彿這樣就能好上許多。

他偏過頭去，榮恩的床鋪仍舊是空的，而且也沒有睡過的痕跡。

透過玻璃窗，哈利從垂掛在天上的月亮推測，即使不到凌晨，最少也已經過了午夜，但是他最好的朋友卻沒有回來睡覺。

也許榮恩還留在原地，跟馬份親熱。金髮史萊哲林可能揚著有史以來最邪惡的笑容，狠狠地將那骯髒的玩意在榮恩的身體內摩擦，而榮恩不斷扭動腰部，用屁股去迎合對方每個動作。

可惡，可惡，可惡，哈利覺得難受極了，那些情緒一股腦地壓住他的胸口，呼吸似乎變成了一種很困難的動作，如果誰要致他於死地，那麼現在就是了，隨便一句咒語或一個枕頭，都可以把他的生命給奪走。

對哈利而言，這種感覺很難被準確的描述出來，他的右手撫上自己的左胸膛。

每當哈利作惡夢的時候，他最好的朋友總是第一個陪在他的身邊，用那雙溫暖的大掌安撫他，輕輕拍他的背部，告訴他所有的事都很好，只不過是個嚇人的夢，是假的，所以統統讓它見鬼去吧。

他想起榮恩總是怎麼做的，如果他因此失眠，紅髮男孩可能會離開自己的床，鑽進他的被窩，以真切的懷抱讓他安穩下來。

唯獨這一次，榮恩不在他的身邊，他聽不見對方的聲音，感覺不到對方的溫度。這個時刻，哈利重新體驗到深切的孤獨，他失去了父母，失去了天狼星，現在，他甚至即將失去自己最好的朋友。

他翻了個身，重新閉上眼睛，哈利希望榮恩就在這裡，而不是別的地方。

 

※

 

一直到早晨的時候，哈利才在大廳看見榮恩的身影。

他的朋友看上去有些憔悴，亂糟糟的紅髮明顯沒有梳理過，眼眶微腫，白色的領口邊緣因多次清洗而有些泛黃，領帶是歪的，整體看上去相當邋遢。

榮恩一路走到了他的右邊，並且選在這裡坐下。「嗨。」紅髮男孩以一種最普通的方式向他打招呼。

「嗨。」哈利也回以一個音節，沒有情緒起伏，聽上去比他所表現得更加冷淡。

「早安。」原本就坐在哈利對面的妙麗抬頭，卻在看到榮恩的模樣時眉間皺起：「天啊，榮恩，你看起來糟糕透了，我還以為你永遠也不會失眠呢。」

「嘿，妙麗，別老是把我當成沒有煩惱的傻子，行嗎。」榮恩的笑聲聽起來相當尷尬，「好啦，妳大部份是對的，我只是難得沒睡好。對吧，哈利？」

當對方這麼說的時候，還投以一個懇求的目光，哈利不知道榮恩在期望從自己身上得到什麼，但是他就是不喜歡對方現在給他的感覺。他真的不懂，明明昨晚被拋下的人是他，憑什麼對方可以用這種可憐兮兮的眼神望向他，好像哈利才是無情的那一個。

「我不知道。」哈利說，一股油然而生的怒火讓他的回答有些粗暴，而且難以克制。提起屬於他的盤子，向左邊幾吋的位置放下，再挪了挪屁股，將他與榮恩之間的距離拉開。

這樣的舉動令榮恩微微啟口，顯然沒有想到他會這麼做，而哈利的確做了，彷彿就能使得內心的憤恨減少幾分。榮恩眨了眨湖色的眼眸，微微垂下淡金色的睫毛，然後抿了抿嘴唇──那是一個受傷的表情，他甚至覺得榮恩快哭了。

妙麗一向是個細心又敏感的女孩，她幾乎馬上察覺到他們之間的不對勁，「怎麼了？」她問。

榮恩低下頭，將擺在前方的盤子推得正一些，拿起擺放在盤邊的餐具，挖了幾顆烘豆，沉默地送入口中。

「沒什麼。」哈利說，他用叉子將培根給叉起，「吃早餐而已。」

他們的女性好友肯定不滿意這個回答，她的聲調微微拉高：「哈利──」

「妙麗，拜託，我很餓。」哈利將培根送到嘴裡，語氣裡多了幾分無奈。

也許是因為他確實將不耐煩的情緒給傳達了出來，妙麗不高興地動動眉毛，暫時停止發問。榮恩用了很長的時間在咀嚼，不自然的安靜降臨在餐桌上，直到第一堂課的預備鈴聲響起，誰也沒有再說過一句話。

這個事件就像個巨大的腫瘤，不止存在於他與榮恩之間，也讓他與妙麗之間產生了小小的疙瘩。

變形學的時候，哈利選擇和妙麗共用一張桌子，而榮恩則繞到西莫那邊，他的女性友人沒有表示什麼，他得說這樣很好，至少哈利能夠將精力全神灌注在課堂上，而不是去思考榮恩和馬份究竟玩得多瘋狂，以致於連寢室都忘了回來。

麥教授教的東西愈來愈難，哈利最少有五成以上聽不懂，他不能理解這樣的變形是如何發生的，就物質的組成而言，應該是不可能發生的形變才對。所幸他不是唯一對課程感到困擾的人，就連像妙麗這麼聰明優秀的學生，也舉手要求教授再重覆敘述一遍，嚴厲卻女教授沒有指責他們，而富有耐心地又講解了一回。

哈利手握羽毛筆，在紙上抄著教授所敘述的重點，他的視線飄到了隔著一個走道的榮恩身上，紅髮男孩顯得既疲勞又缺乏朝氣，隻手撐著下巴，眼皮似乎隨時會垂下。

莫名的不悅仍然盤旋在他的心頭，哈利有那麼絲報復意味地想著，看吧，這就是和馬份一起縱慾的下場，然後他的眼前突然出現了畫面，他的好友雙眼微瞇，張口呻吟的模樣是如此性感，與課堂上昏昏欲睡的表情短暫重疊。哈利搖搖頭，把那詭異的畫面甩開，他不要再去想這些了。

然而思緒通常是這麼回事，通常愈是提醒自己別去回想，那些不斷煩擾片段反而更加清晰，哈利記得馬份那抹可惡的笑容，以及榮恩擋在他們中間的哀求。他的腦海甚至不受控制，開始想像在自己出現以前，榮恩是不是還跟馬份接吻，噢當然，他們連肛交都玩過了，接吻還算得了什麼。

也許在起頭的時候，金髮史萊哲林抱著他好友的腰部，那十隻邪佞的手指在紅髮男孩的身上游移，榮恩可能因為癢而扭動身體，並且輕輕笑著。笑，對他們共同討厭的跩哥‧馬份發出了連身為好友的哈利，也不曾聽過的那種笑聲，太奇怪了，他們過去還曾經一起討論馬份的死法，當作最大的娛樂呢。

為什麼是馬份？讓人反感、憎惡地彈跳小雪貂。榮恩明明還有其他的選擇，比方說西莫，或是奈威，或者──他。忽然有那麼一刻，哈利想像著自己才是騎在榮恩身上的那個人，他親吻榮恩的脖子，撫摸榮恩臀部，最後將自己的下體塞進榮恩的屁股裡。

噢不，瘋了，這肯定是瘋了。哈利對自己超出常理的想像感到羞恥，講台上的麥教授是這麼用心地在教學，而他居然利用這段時間，於腦內模擬了一場令人臉紅心跳的性愛。

直起身體，哈利假裝精神抖擻，說不定可以忘卻這些恥於見人的想像，畢竟這完全不可能發生。

──不可能，為什麼不可能？腦袋有個聲音這樣問他，哈利隨及想起了在五年級的時候，榮恩曾經躺在他的棉被裡，用手指幫他到達高潮，起因就是哈利夢到了自己與榮恩交合的畫面，是的，一段被封陳的記憶，只是他早就遺忘了很久很久，沒有多少人會記得自己夢過哪些夢，除非有什麼特殊契機去引發，才有可能突然回想起來。

這堂課在他的糾結之中渡過，麥教授出了幾項作業。哈利邊想著自己得再向妙麗請教不懂的部份，邊收拾擺在桌上的個人物品，眼角的餘光卻瞄到了一雙破舊的二手皮鞋，順著那雙鞋抬起目光，他看見榮恩抱著書本，站在他的旁邊，緊閉的雙唇顯得有些緊張。

除了方才想像的那些，使得他因羞恥而不想與對方正面相對之外，稍早好不容易平息一陣的怒火，又像添了新的煤炭，而轟地再次燃起。

抿了抿嘴，哈利收回目光，選擇沉默以對，手邊的動作仍然持續著，當然，他沒有再看對方一眼。

大概是他表現得太過絕決，榮恩僅僅在原地佇留了一會兒，便和西莫與丁一起，離開了教室。

在一旁的妙麗終於忍無可忍，她將原先已經抱在手上的課本，又重新放回桌上，發出一聲震耳的巨響。

「你得告訴我發生了什麼，就是現在。」她不滿的表情和以往相同，雙手交叉抱胸，十足的架勢充滿壓迫感，「我看得出來你在生氣，而榮恩顯得很內疚，到底怎麼樣？」

好不容易，哈利把桌面淨空，扣好的墨水盒和羽毛筆，被他放到橫抱在胸前的書本上，他透過鏡片，看向他的女性友人，盡可能心平氣和地開口：「為什麼妳不去問他呢？」

「當然，我會的。」妙麗微微揚起下巴，再度逼問道：「但是現在生氣的人是你，我總要知道原因吧？」

他聳聳肩，「事實上，我也不知道我在生氣什麼。」

「哈利！」妙麗叫了聲，搖搖頭。

哈利猜想她可能會以為自己是故意不告訴她，所以才這樣回答，但這是真的，他的確不知道自己確切而言，是在生什麼氣。因為榮恩選了一個混帳？也許吧，這是很讓人火大的，不過絕對不止這樣；那麼是因為榮恩昨天晚上沒有回寢室？的確，這也是原因之一；還是因為榮恩從來沒跟自己提過這回事？明明他們應該是無話不談的朋友……

沒錯，他有太多可以生氣的理由了，也許全部一一列出，才能給妙麗一個回答，他也能選擇直接說出『嘿，妙麗，妳一定不知道我們的好朋友榮恩在和馬份亂搞呢。』再讓妙麗判斷他不高興的原因，說不定還比較好。

只是哈利並不想這麼做，有個聲音告訴他，在搞清楚事情的來龍去脈前，他應該給榮恩一個機會──同時有另一個聲音提醒他，沒有什麼搞不清楚的，榮恩都說自己不是被威脅的，事實早就擺在眼前，不會再有別的了。

當他們一同離開教室的時候，馬份從他們眼前經過，身旁沒有跟著克拉和高爾。哈利從來沒有這麼想撕碎那張蒼白的臉蛋，他不自覺地踏前一步，妙麗帶有警示意味地瞧了他一眼。

然而馬份的態度也顯得反常，金髮史萊哲林只是冷冷地勾起嘴角，不屑的意味遠遠大於挑釁，發出個鼻哼，「大聖人波特和麻種。」

哈利狠狠地瞪了對方一眼，馬份沒怎麼看他，跨起步伐，那抹金色的身影消失在轉角處。

這一個禮拜似乎過得比平常還要更漫長。哈利跟榮恩沒有說話，情形像是回到了四年級的時候，榮恩因誤會哈利將名字投入火盃，卻不告知自己而憤怒，他們冷戰了一段時間，只是現在的立場顛倒過來，哈利同樣因榮恩的隱瞞而不悅。

妙麗周旋在他們之間，她宣稱光是作業就夠讓她煩的了，偏偏他和榮恩都不肯合作。當她這樣抱怨的時候，哈利沒有多作表示，安靜地翻著在史拉轟的魔藥學上，得到那本屬於混血王子的《進階魔藥調配學》──他早在開學的第二個星期，就已經將這本舊書封面與新書的封面調包了。接著妙麗又會為此譴責他，她堅持課本上的公式才是對的，並且強烈要求哈利不應該照著上面的筆記做。

上床睡覺之前，他都會確認榮恩夜巡回房了沒有，而後他發現，榮恩大部份會在級長巡邏時間過去幾分鐘後才進寢室。

時間是很好的調劑，他想自己是慢慢冷靜下來了，哈利翻了個身，故意背對榮恩，對方窸窸窣窣爬上床的聲音傳了過來。

哈利沒忘記，馬份也是級長，說不定他的好友前一刻才在跟那個討厭鬼親熱。他已經沒那麼生氣了，取而代之的，是一股莫名的鬱悶，讓他覺得胸口疼痛。

星期六早晨，哈利走到大廳，榮恩已經坐在那裡了。他吞了口口水，以最為平靜的姿態走了過去，在榮恩旁邊的位子坐下。

榮恩愣了愣，八成是沒想到哈利會主動示好。他的紅髮朋友朝他點點頭，對他說道：「早啊，哈利。」

「榮恩，早安。」他簡短的回應，還顧了一下四週，沒看到另一位朋友的身影：「妙麗呢？」

「她吃完就去圖書館了。」榮恩的聲音是如此熟悉，卻又有些陌生，哈利這才發現自己有多想念能和對方普通對話的時光。

「喔……」他點點頭，示意自己明白了，然後拉過盤子，享用今天的早餐。

詭異氣氛徘徊在他們兩個人之間，榮恩繼續埋頭吃著麵包，而他也是如此。大廳來來回回的人很多，一個赫夫帕夫的女生手肘不小心揮到他，她連忙道了個歉，才往屬於她們學院的長桌走去。

「榮恩。」間隔了很久，這次是哈利主動開口。

「嗯？」嘴巴裡塞著麵包的紅髮男孩抬頭看向他，唇邊有還掛有細碎的麵包屑。

他吸了口空氣，彷彿這個動作能使的自己更加穩定。哈利放下麵包，轉頭與自己的好友四目相接，他發現榮恩的藍湖色眼睛比金妮的咖啡色眼珠子還要明亮。「你愛上馬份了，對不對？」哈利慢慢地吐出每個單字：「所以你才和他發生那樣的關係。」

他的好友眨眨眼，紅潤的唇瓣微微分開，「我……」吐出了一個音節，便又重新闔上，雙唇抿起。

「不要瞞著我，榮恩。」哈利接著說道：「除了這個，我想不到其他的原因──告訴我，我們難道不是最好的朋友嗎？」

他注意到，當他提起『最好的朋友』這串單字時，紅髮男孩的身體似乎僵了僵。榮恩默不作聲，而他在等待著答案。

最後，榮恩終於輕緩地點了點頭，而哈利頓時覺得鬆了口氣，沒錯，這就是真相。

「你早該告訴我。」微微扯動嘴角，哈利揚起一個自己習慣性的笑容，「如果你早點跟我說，我們就能避免這一星期以來完全沒必要的尷尬。」

「……是呀。」榮恩的停頓沒有維持太久，也跟著微微一笑，「──我是說，蠢死了，我們居然因為這樣好幾天都沒說到話。」

他們的和好是如此自然，以致於妙麗在事後又說了那句熟悉的「噢，男孩子們！」

哈利與榮恩又回到了過去的關係，至少看上去是如此。有些東西產生了變化，或許對榮恩來說，沒有什麼太大的差別，但是他卻察覺到了。

關於在三巫鬥法的第二個試驗之中，為什麼火盃會選擇榮恩，而不是其他任何人作為他最重要的珍寶；為什麼他會在喝醉的時候，脫軌地親吻了自己的好友；又為什麼他會在裝滿意亂情症水的大釜中，聞到那些美妙的味道。

他心儀的對象，不是那個與哥哥神似的金妮‧衛斯理，而是她的哥哥本身，榮恩‧衛斯理，他最要好也最重要的朋友，一直以來都是如此。

繞了一個大大的圈，哈利明白了這一點，火盃早在四年級的時候，就揭發了這個秘密，只是當時的他，還沉浸在張秋帶來的青澀泡影裡，仔細回想，那只是對一個有才華、魁地奇打得好的異性，所產生的憧憬與欣賞罷了，根本不能稱之為愛情。

那名雷文克勞的女孩漂亮、有氣質，喜歡運動，鼻頭上還有小雀班──他竟然被這個所迷惑，哈利無意識地，在她的身上找尋與榮恩的共通點。

只是現在才說這些，都沒有用了。悲慘儼然成為哈利的專屬名詞，他親眼撞見榮恩與馬份的交合，也親口問出他的推測，並且得到了榮恩的回答，他需要有人和自己談談，唯一的對象天狼星，卻早已不屬於這個世界。

榮恩跟馬份──他失去了他的愛情，但是至少換回了他的友情，哈利不知道這樣是不是正確的，不過他確信，如果榮恩因此離開他，那麼他的生活將會一直悲慘下去，冷戰真的不好受。

最重要的是，既然事情有了解答，那麼哈利也有自信，自己可以忍受心儀的對象與別的男人發生關係，反正他從小就在忍耐，所以他比誰都還要清楚，沒有什麼是不能習慣的。

 

TBC


	10. Illusion

Kiss with Weasel - (10) Illusion

 

跩哥幾乎以為自己身處夢境，畢竟對方從未像現在這樣與自己如此親密，他不自覺地又嘆了口氣。

這一刻，榮恩‧衛斯理正窩在跩哥的懷裡，額頭抵在他的肩處，任由幾許紅髮垂落在質地高級的學院毛衣，雙唇緊抿，一句話也沒有說。即便如此，他彷彿能猜透對方的心思，如此親密的感覺就連他自己也深感意外。

毛衣上的史萊哲林學院徽章有些剝落，既邋遢又不美觀。跩哥從來就不喜歡這種瑕疵出現在他的服裝上，那會讓他看起來很沒教養，然而造成這般境地的始作俑者卻沒有停手的打算。紅髮男孩用指甲摳弄著他的學院徽章，似乎真的打算把它與外袍分開，有一下沒一下地來回撥動。

「喂，窮鬼，你該不會想把我的毛衣搞得跟你那件二手貨一樣破吧。」他略微揚起下巴，口吻中帶了點對男孩家境的嘲弄。

紅髮男孩聞言，懶懶地抬起眼，在捲翹的金色睫毛之下，藍湖色的眸子透出幾分不滿：「不要再叫我窮鬼，雪貂。還有，你就不能閉嘴幾分鐘嗎，就幾分鐘？」

「別用那個單字叫我。」他翻了個白眼，並沒有真的生氣，不過對方的指頭還是從他的學院徽章離開了。跩哥本想聳肩，馬上便意識到衛斯理還靠在他的肩窩處，於是索性放棄了這個動作。

「真是夠了。」然而紅髮男孩卻先微微揚起了自己的腦袋，不再靠著他。跩哥並不希望對方就此離開，所以他伸出手，攬在對方的肩膀，又將對方給重新壓了回來。

這一次衛斯理顯得很乖巧，沒有半點反抗，僅僅是順從他的力道，再度將頭倚到了他的肩上。

他把手的位置稍稍上移了些，覆在對方紅色的頭髮，細軟的捲曲髮絲撓著掌心，接著跩哥便輕輕地撫摸起對方的頭髮。本以為衛斯理會乾脆地拍開他的手，意外的是，對方非但沒有生氣，反而張開雙臂反圈住他的腰，整個身軀都靠到他的身上。

宛若蜂蜜的香甜氣味，混雜著青草的香氣，紅髮男孩的味道撲入他的鼻腔，那聞起來很好，而跩哥彷彿聽見了自己的心跳。即使他與紅髮相處了這麼久，他們也很少這樣做，畢竟他們在做愛上花了大把的時間，卻不曾對彼此調情過。

萬應室總是隨著人們的需求做出改變，而今晚它所呈現的模樣，就像一個真正的臥房。紅色火燄在壁爐內跳動，散發出舒適的溫度，還有一張柚木香氣的四柱大床，立在房間的中央。

過去他們誰也沒想起萬應室也能當成寢室來使用。或許是出於對集會地點的保密，衛斯理未曾提議過把這裡當成他們幽會的地點；至於跩哥，更因為對此處有別的打算，所以也未曾動過這樣的念頭。

現在，他們坐在床鋪上，跩哥的後背倚在床板，任由衛斯理的雙臂環於他的腰際，一股奇妙的氛圍醞釀在彼此之間。

木柴在高溫的燒烤下斷裂，同時發出細微的聲響。火光搖曳，他們投射在牆壁上的陰影也隨之晃動。衛斯理胸膛隨著每次呼吸而上下起伏，並將那些細微的震顫傳達給跩哥。

他停下撫摸的動作，掌心覆在對方的後腦勺上，角度完美的遮掩住了對方的表情，在昏暗的光線作用下，跩哥吸了一口氣，試圖以那種毫不在乎的口吻將問題拋出：「你跟波特合好了？」

聞言，紅髮男孩自他的肩窩抬起臉，額頭差一點就要撞上他的下巴。衛斯理的表情看上去有些詫異，就好像完全不明白他為什麼要提起這件事一樣。

「你怎麼知道的？」對方眨眼，昏暗的光線將一層陰影投在捲曲地金色睫毛之下，看起來有那麼一點高深莫測。

「你們又一起吃飯了。」跩哥說道，重新動起了覆在紅髮男孩後腦的那隻手，撫弄著對方的髮絲，故作平靜地補充道：「我看到了。」

「喔……對啊。」衛斯理順著他的話回應道，口氣並沒有太大的起伏。

這樣的反應比跩哥預想的還要更普通，於是他微微皺了下眉頭。對方冷淡的表現出乎了他的意料，畢竟幾天之前，哈利‧波特不適時的出現方式，幾乎讓懷裡的傢伙情緒失控。

奇蹟男孩的冷言冷語教衛斯理崩潰，看著眼前那般傷心的傢伙，跩哥只覺得自己的心臟被狠狠地掐住。他從背後環抱對方，細碎地親吻被紅髮給覆住的耳朵，沒有人想回自己的寢室，所以他們進了萬應室，以最原始的方式作為慰藉，汗水與呻吟充斥整個空間很久狠久，直到他們累得沉沉睡去。

從那次以後，萬應室就列入了他們的選項──至少這比隱蔽的陰暗走廊或空教室要來得安全，這也就是為什麼，他們現在會以這種方式窩在一塊。

衛斯理的出現，就如同最致命的誘惑，他們接吻，擁抱，做愛，像過去一樣，儘管沒有回報的情感令他渾身冰冷，與之相對的，是對方挑起的慾火，心理與身體強烈的矛盾衝突，將他置於悅樂與痛苦的夾縫中。

跩哥明白衛斯理需要這些，正如他自己也是。他順了順對方的髮絲，鼻尖湊近那裡，在髮旋處落了一個吻。

他不是沒有產生過終止這段扭曲關係的念頭，身為一個富有的馬份，跩哥有權力得到自己想要的，與捨棄自己所厭煩的，可那該死的榮恩‧衛斯理，竟是他無法得到，也難以捨棄的存在。

大概是終於沉澱夠了，紅髮抬頭，跩哥也自然地放下了手，視線直勾勾地望著他。那對藍眼珠投映著他的輪廓與金髮，依稀可見灰色的眼眸。這一刻，紅髮男孩的眼裡只有他，沒有哈利‧波特，沒有其他人，宛若一片澄澈明淨的湖泊，誠實地投映著所見之物。

衛斯理眨了眨眼，淡金色的睫毛隨之晃動，藍湖色的雙瞳明亮，兩頰有點紅潤，點點的小雀斑在紅暈下格外可愛，覆在耳邊的紅髮曲成好看的弧度，以及緊閉的淡紅色雙唇。

他微微傾頭，吻住對方唇瓣，柔軟的觸感始終令他喜愛。顯然紅髮也在等待這個，因為對方張開嘴，並且主動地探出舌頭，他也予以回應，舌尖頂觸到對方的，在口腔內部打轉，繞圓，撫弄彼此的舌面。

屬於另一個人的氣息，在這個吻之中傳了過來，跩哥從來都不曾細想過，自己有喜愛這些的程度究竟到怎麼樣的地步，僅僅是感受這些，以舌頭磨擦對方細小的舌苔。

好不容易，他們才拉開距離，衛斯理在喘氣，他也是。眼前再熟悉不過的這張臉正雙頰發紅，將細小散亂的雀斑給染上一層色彩，淡金色的睫毛留下陰影，點綴著這張本應平凡無其的臉蛋。

凝視著這張潮紅的面頰，他有一陣子陷入了沉默。跩哥不知道眼前的紅髮究竟明不明白，自己有多麼愛他，但是跩哥能肯定的是，眼前的紅髮不愛自己。偶爾，他也會感到疑惑，也許從最開始的時候他就不該介入，才不會讓自己困在這樣的境地，這實在是太可笑了，他為什麼不趁還能抽身的時候，逃離這一切呢？

但是他沒有，也許是因為自己早就錯過了離開的時機，所以他只能任由自己愈陷愈深，直至沒頂。手指撫上對方的眉角，輕輕摩擦，跩哥不冷不熱地問道：「所以，波特不介意你繼續和我混下去了？」

「大概吧，」紅髮聳了個肩，「他只是生氣我沒有對他提過我和你睡的事罷了，」說到這裡的時候，對方稍微停頓了幾秒，臉上仍然沒有什麼表情：「畢竟我們是最好的朋友。」

跩哥抿了抿自己的嘴唇，凝視著懷中的男孩，不禁思索『最好的朋友』究竟意味著什麼──他知道紅髮喜歡那個爛疤頭，但爛疤頭的反應，真的只是介意朋友對自己保有秘密嗎？

那對藍湖色的眼眸與他的目光相接，紅髮皺起眉頭，露出了有些困惑的模樣：「幹嘛？」

「沒什麼。」他扯了扯唇角，試圖勾起一抹弧度，不料卻失敗了。跩哥感覺自己有點疲憊，各方面都是，衛斯理之於他而言仍然有著特殊意義，但比起幼稚的感情困擾，他沒忘記自己的使命，有些更要緊的事的還在等它完成，它們遠高於這些小情小愛。

就在他思考著這些的同時，紅髮男孩從床上坐起，開始整理起自己的衣服。皺巴巴的襯衫遮擋住那些歡愛過後的紅痕，將對方白皙的皮膚掩蓋在布料之下，跩哥看著對方一顆顆扣上鈕釦，直到身上痕跡完全消失在衣服裡。對方把領帶隨便打成了一道醜醜的結，簡直比家庭小精靈還要不修邊幅。

衛斯理穿起了被扔在一邊的毛衣，上面的葛來分多學院徽章已經起了毛邊，但紅髮對此彷彿渾然未察，有時候跩哥真的不明白，自己到底是看上了對方哪一點，但他隱約覺得，感情世界就是這樣，那些吸引似乎是毫無道理的。

整裝完畢的紅髮男孩回過頭來，挑起半邊眉毛：「夜巡時間快結束了，你不打算回自己的寢室嗎？」

「……不，我要回去。」輕哼一聲，他從床上直起腰桿，拍了拍穿在身上的毛衣，才從地上撿起自己的褲子，把它給穿回上。

衛斯理盯著他的動作，不發一語。儘管拉上拉鍊不過是幾秒鐘的事，卻讓跩哥感覺比平常還要更漫長。他能感覺到那對藍色的視線在自己身上游走，就好像有什麼話還憋在肚子裡沒有說完。

直到他繫好皮帶，抬起眼來與對方的目光交會。對方迅速地別過頭，好像什麼事都沒發生，可是那微微泛紅的耳根卻出賣了它的主人。這樣不自然地反應更加深了跩哥對此的懷疑，他清了清喉嚨，提醒道：「……要是你想，你大可先離開。」反正你以前也沒怎麼等過我。這句話被跩哥嚥下了喉嚨，他沒有說出口。

「噢，」紅髮應了一聲，看似隨意地搔了搔自己的頭髮，但是那些紅暈還停留在對方的皮膚上，甚至蔓延到了脖子，「還有一點時間飛七才會出來巡邏，所以我想……唔……」

對方沒把話說完，而跩哥僅僅是了然地點點頭。撫平褲管上的最後一絲褶皺，穿上綠色內裏的外袍，帶了幾分諷刺意味，他淡淡地說：「看來你還挺閒的嘛。」

「閉嘴啦，雪貂臉。」衛斯理回過頭來，衝他翻了個白眼，而跩哥這一回成功地揚起嘴角，與往常的訕笑所差無幾。

離開萬應室，他們踩著樓梯慢慢往下走。少了學生們的喧鬧，這些石梯移動的噪音比平常還要更加明顯，混合著畫像們打鼾，更襯得鞋底敲上階梯時的踩踏聲有多麼響亮。跩哥的視線掃過那些畫像，注意到其中一幅畫框裡赤裸著身體睡覺的男女，下意識地猜想它們肯定也幹了點什麼。

紅髮男孩與他並肩走著，一句話也沒說，不過那些紅暈並沒有從對方的耳朵或脖子消退，與那些髮絲融成同樣的色彩。他忽然很想伸手碰碰對方的肌膚，但是他終究忍住了。

當他們走到胖女士的畫像前，衛斯理對他說了晚安，儘管那聲音很小，卻還是傳進了跩哥的耳裡。他沒有回覆對方，裝作沒聽見般走下樓梯，而那一刻紅髮又會露出什麼樣的表情，他一點也不知道。

來到四樓平台時，跩哥抬起頭，看見紅髮男孩已經叫醒了胖女士，她睡眼惺忪地咒罵了兩句，才放對方進門。翻掀出一小角的紅色的內裏消失在入口，畫像合上了，她咕噥了一些無意義的夢話，兩秒後又沉沉睡去。

在完整的目睹了這一切後，跩哥才又重新踏上樓梯，他的腳步比平常都還要更快，畢竟他得在飛七巡視這裡之前先到達目的地。那些畫像都在睡覺，沒人注意他，他轉了一圈又一圈，最後才在那個熟悉的位置停下。

巨型掛毯上，傻巴拿巴斯仍然嘗試教導山怪跳芭蕾舞。剛才快步上樓的行為令他有點喘，莫約歇息了半分鐘後，跩哥才閉上眼睛，集中自己的精神，在掛毯與人形花瓶之間來回走動三次。

萬應室的大門再度浮現出來，他深深地吸了一口氣，推開門，這裡又變回了自己所需要的雜物間。

黑魔王給予了跩哥一個十分重要的任務，並且他確信自己能夠完成這項使命，他不能讓衛斯理知道這些，這是他的秘密。再怎麼說，他們的立場不是一致的，對方可能永遠不會明白這之於自己有什麼意義。

站在消失衣櫥前，他無可控制地想起衛斯理的模樣。有股情感堆積在跩哥的胸口，他總覺得衛斯理對待他的方式不一樣了──具體情況他也說不上來，那就是一種直覺式的感受──從對方微紅的臉蛋、輕道晚安的聲音、到過於乖順的態度，某些細微而重要的線索浮現在面前，打從他在波特目睹一切的那個晚上，他牢牢地擁住對方之後，一切都變了調。

可是他現在不能再分神去想這些了，消失衣櫥的修復過程沒有想像中來得順利，所以他得做好備案，好完成這項神秘且無可取代的大任。

重新解開自己的領帶，跩哥把它暫時放到了一邊，從口袋裡掏起魔杖，開始了新一輪的修復嘗試。關於備案的部份，他已經有底了，只要施在羅梅塔夫人身上的蠻橫咒還維持著，那麼這個方案就有機會實現。

他不禁期待著活米村日的到來。

 

※

 

那是一個刮著暴風雪的日子，因為兩次沒有完成的變形學作業，米奈娃‧麥將跩哥留在城堡內，做著那些枯燥乏味的勞動服務，取代他的活米村日。但這不是什麼大問題，不如說，這樣的發展簡直正合他意。

透過一些小把戲，跩哥知道了羅梅塔夫人已經將項鍊交給了某個學生，順利的話，那名學生就會帶著那條項鍊，把它交給鄧不利多，而他只需要留在城堡裡，等待好消息就行了，最棒的是，他還有完美的不在場證明，要是有學校的人追究起來，壓根就不會有人懷疑到他的頭上。

然而，跩哥事前沒有料到這個計劃會出意外。在項鍊送達鄧不利多的辦公室前，兩名葛來分多的笨女孩弄破了盛裝它的紙袋，而其中一個倒楣鬼因此中了惡咒，被送到聖蒙果了。

那天傍晚，從活米村回來的紅髮男孩在晚餐前找到了跩哥。對方一把抓住他的手腕，將他拉到某個無人的角落，告訴他這件事。

「喔梅林，那真的太驚悚了！」衛斯理邊說邊比劃，墊起腳尖，手掌在那顆紅毛頂上來回擺動：「她大概飛得比我還要高出兩倍，眼睛凸得快要掉出來，一直在尖叫。」

跩哥心不在焉地聽著對方說的這一切，他得承認，這樣的結果令他大失所望，卻又同時異常地鬆了口氣。這樣的矛盾感受令他的喉頭乾澀，再怎麼說，任務失敗意味著他得繼續完成消失衣櫥的修復，並且他還得再找出其它的替代方案。

眼前的傢伙對他的困擾似乎毫無所察，僅僅是一個勁地說著，不時加上一些誇張的動作或表情來輔助。過了一會兒，對方好像才意識到他已經走神了，才皺起眉頭：「喂，你有在聽嗎？」

「嗯。」他隨口應聲，卻換來了對方更加懷疑的目光。

衛斯理打量著他，藍色的視線從頭到腳把他審視了遍，神情中築起了幾分戒備。紅髮男孩壓低聲音，問道：「……說真的，馬份，這件事應該和你無關吧？」

「嗯……」他又應了一次，這次更加地含糊。跩哥微微瞇起眼睛，雙手抱在自己胸前，反問對方：「為什麼扯到我？我可沒有活米村日呢。多虧了那個刻薄的米奈娃‧麥。」

「喔，對啊，」一提到葛來分多院長的名字，紅髮男孩露出了有些滿意的笑容，看起來是真的為此感到愉快，「聽說你被罰勞動服務？真的好慘，麥教授可是很嚴格的。」

「既然你都知道了，還來問我做什麼？」跩哥吊了下眼珠子，沒忍住語氣中的尖銳：「說到底，你為什麼關心？」

只見紅髮撇了撇嘴，「……我才沒有關心呢，好嗎。」

跩哥微微抬起下巴，不怎麼信任地看著對方。這會兒衛斯理又抓了抓頭髮，使得那頭卷曲的頭髮變得凌亂，但是紅髮顯然對此不怎麼在乎。

「……哈利懷疑那是你做的，」最終，對方才吐出這麼一句話，而跩哥的心臟因此跳停了一拍，「但妙麗跟我都覺得是他想多了。你看，你甚至都沒踏出城堡呢。」

他幾乎要為衛斯理的天真而發笑，可是他卻沒能發出半點聲音。跩哥早該明白的，紅髮男孩之所以關心，不是因為擔心他，而是因為這與波特的猜測有關。噢，波特，人們口中的聖人波特，師長門偏愛的寶貝波特，被衛斯理所深愛的波特。他捏緊了自己的拳頭，感到一股強烈的憎恨之情湧上他的心頭。

「我告訴他你如果戴著一條項鍊會看起來像個呆子，」但是紅髮男孩還在說，每個動作和每個表情，都在這個時候變得格外刺目，「而且，這個手段顯然不是很高明，畢竟，它甚至沒能被帶進城堡呢！」

他沉著臉，沒有作答。那股怒意在跩哥的體內盤旋著，他不是真的在乎衛斯理嘲笑這個攻擊手段，畢竟它確實不是萬無一失，他只是無法忍受無論談論什麼，對方的話題總是離不開某個早該去死的疤頭。

「要我說，這還更接近一個惡作劇，只不過有點過火，」衛斯理接著說：「但不管我們怎麼講，哈利就是不聽，他很堅持那一定和你有……馬份？」

跩哥攫住了對方的下巴，粗魯地打斷了對方還沒說完的話。他看見自己淡金色的身影在那對湖泊般的眼眸中放大，直到他們的距離為零，嘴唇牢牢地貼在一塊兒。

對方咕噥了幾聲，好像不喜歡他突如其來的舉動，可是他沒停下的打算，反而加深了親吻，將對方的呻吟全數吞進自己的喉嚨。在他半強迫的行為下，紅髮原先的反抗轉變為輕微顫抖，最後完全接納了他。對方環住他的腰，回應他的吻。

他們的唇瓣摩擦著彼此，一下又一下地，直至呼吸變得愈發困難，才停止這個吻。當嘴唇再度分開之後，晚餐時間已經開始了，衛斯理的臉上蕩著紅暈，將那些細小的雀斑全都籠罩住了，它們隨著主人的喘息而晃動，彷彿擁有著自己的生命。

「……你忽然親我幹嘛啊？」幾秒過後，紅髮男孩垂下眼，以一種他從未聽過語氣說話。這不是個埋怨，更接近調情，但跩哥不確定這是不是他單方面的認知，還是對方確實有這樣的想法。

不知怎麼著，對方的反應似乎也影響到了他。他感覺自己的臉頰也正微微發熱，於是他抿了抿嘴，緩緩道：「我忘了。」

紅髮男孩皺了皺鼻子，與此相對的，卻是對方些許翹起的嘴角，「知道嗎，你是個怪胎，雪貂臉。」

「那是你，鼬鼠王，沒人能怪得過你。」他如此諷刺著，因此換來了衛斯理的一個拳頭，垂在他的胸口上，沒有用多少力氣。

要不是跩哥比誰都清楚紅髮男孩用在哈利‧波特身上的情感有多深，他八成會以為，對方也有那麼一點喜歡自己。不過這樣的念頭很快就被跩哥給甩開了，他再一次地告訴自己，榮恩‧衛斯理只把他當成那個奇蹟男孩的代替品，他永遠都不該忘記這個。

更何況，他還有比談戀愛更重要的任務在身。

那天晚上，他們沒有做愛，僅僅是利用晚餐前的時間接了個吻，便結束了這混亂的一天。

日子還在繼續，沒什麼特別的事情發生，消失衣櫥的修復遇上了瓶頸，即便跩哥已經嘗試過各種的咒語組合，還是沒能讓它和波金與伯克氏的那個櫥子完成連結。黑魔王委派的命令是值得期待的，可是它正逐漸變得愈發教人沮喪，跩哥很清楚那位尊貴的大人並不是什麼有耐心的人，他得在那之前履行自己的責任。

隨著十二月的到來，第二個方案也在他的腦海中成形，但他得先等待恰當的契機到來。跩哥沒有回家過聖誕節，而是把握時機留在學校，繼續完成自己的工作。史拉轟的派對完是意料之喜，這名愛好虛榮的魔藥學教授選在這個時期舉辦晚會，正好給了他一個可以利用的機會。

在剎比離開交誼廳沒多久，跩哥便悄悄溜出了地窖。他知道這些受邀的人會聚集到史拉轟的辦公室，等於幫他帶走了人潮，跩哥相信不會有人注意到他，他會在此之前先一步到達萬應室。

命運就是個狡詐的賭徒，如果它想使詐，你永遠也比不過它。跩哥太常利用夜晚的這段時間，以致於他壓根忘記假期中級長根本不需要巡邏，才會被飛七給逮個正著。愛管閒事的老爆竹揪著跩哥的耳朵，無視於他憤怒的咒罵，冷笑著把他帶進了史拉轟的辦公室裡。

「史拉轟教授，我發現這孩子在樓上的走廊鬼鬼祟祟的，」年邁的學校管理員眼露精光，得意的神色閃爍在爆突的雙眼裡，「他說他應邀參加你的派對，但是遲到了。你有邀請他嗎？」

所有參加派對的人都在盯著他看，其中也包括了他最痛恨的哈利‧波特。一瞬間，他成為所有人眼裡的笑柄，對一向高傲的跩哥來說，這是無可忍受的屈辱。他從那隻枯槁的手裡掙脫，憤恨地瞪向對方：「好吧，我沒被邀請。我是不請自來，你高興了吧？」

「不，我不高興，你麻煩大了！」飛七臉上的笑容咧得愈來愈大，和口中的話語完全背道而馳，這該死的虐待狂，「你！校長不是說過，除非得到許可，否則禁上在夜間出來遊蕩，不是嗎？」

他快速地瞥了一眼那個邊咳嗽邊笑的爛疤頭，跩哥忿忿地張開嘴，正想替自己辨解什麼，不料史拉轟卻搶先發話了。「沒關係啦，阿各，沒關係。」他們的魔藥學教授慷慨地揮了揮手，「現在是聖誕節，想參加派對又不犯法。就這一回吧，我們不處罰，」飛七的表情變得既憤慨又失望，但史拉轟還是露出了一個笑容，轉頭對他說道：「你可以留下來，跩哥。」

站在一旁的石內卜教授沉下了臉，眼神中透著一些不可致信。曾經，他是很喜歡石內卜教授的，可事到如今，他之於對方的尊敬不復存在，畢竟他已經意識到了對方是什麼貨色。跩哥冷笑了一聲，撇過頭，假裝沒看到自己院長那副不尋常的表情。

「您真是仁慈，史拉轟教授。」他轉而對他們的魔藥學教授堆起笑臉：「像您這樣寬宏大量的人在學校任教，作為學生，真的很感激。」

「沒什麼，沒什麼。」史拉轟大手一揮，婉拒了他的感謝之情，「畢竟我認識你爺爺……」 

「他非常推崇你的，教授。」跩哥瞇起眼睛，補充說道：「我爺爺說，你是他所知道最高明的魔藥調配師。」

就在這個當下，一股低沉的、熟悉的聲音響起：「我想跟你說句話，跩哥。」

他回過頭，毫不意外地看見了石內卜教授陰晴不定的臉。跩哥在心底冷哼一聲，打從他的父親進了阿茲卡班、而他的院長處處監視著自己的開始，他便瞭解他們之間沒什麼好談的了。他們的院長處處干預他的任務，阻撓他的行動，甚至還拖他的後腿，罰了克拉和高爾勞動服務……跩哥能肯定地說，石內卜教授就是想要搶奪他的功勞，好在黑魔王面前邀功。

「喔，算啦，賽佛勒斯，」年邁的魔藥學教授打了一個嗝，和善地說：「現在是聖誕節，別太嚴厲……」

「我是他的學院導師，由我決定該不該嚴厲。」他們的院長卻堅持這一點。只見石內卜的目光晦暗，眼神冷冷地掃過他：「跟我來，跩哥。」

他不情願地跟上了。在離去之前，跩哥回頭看了一眼。哈利‧波特站在那兒，藏在鏡片後的綠色眼珠牢牢地鎖著他，帶著比厭惡還要更惡毒的情緒。

一道想法如同劃破夜空的閃電，毫無道理地出現在他的大腦之中。奇蹟男孩從來就與他不對盤，這不是什麼大新聞，但是這般仇恨的眼神，可比過去還要更加強烈──忽然間，竟有種直覺，告訴跩哥，這也許和衛斯理有關。

也許，只是也許，正如衛斯理愛著波特，其實波特也愛著衛斯理呢？畢竟全霍格華茲的人都記得，波特最珍貴的寶物，不是別人，正是紅髮家族的么子。說不定衛斯理並不是自作多情，他們互相喜歡；至於自己呢？只不過是個可悲又可笑的第三者罷了。

這樣的念頭令人反胃，跩哥收回眼，不再看著波特，僅僅是朝石內卜的方向加快了腳步。

 

TBC


End file.
